Total Drama School for the Extrordinarly Gifted
by out4thecount
Summary: DISCONTINUED BUT DO SIGN UP FOR MY OTHER STORY SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcolm to Total Drama School for the Extrordinarly Gifted befor you are excepted please fill out the app below need 25 students and 5 or so teachers can have more, and a Head Master feel free to send in as**** many ****as possible or even PM them to me you never know i might except more if they look good, now lets have fun, deadline is in 2 weeks or less this is not a first serve thing, lets have fun with this and good luck (not an elimination story!) **

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers):**

**If Teacher, which subject:**

**Hero or Villain:**

**Superhero/villain name:**

**Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must):**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Grade: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Background: **

**How do they act when they arrive-**

**How do they act around friends-**

**How do they act around enimies-**

**How do they act around their crushes-**

**How do they act to the staff in the school-**

**How do they act when they first arrive: **

**How do they act around friends: **

**How do they act around enemies: **

**How do they act around crush:**

**Fav Subject:**

**Personality****:**

**Physical Appearance)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Anything else:**

**Costume:**

**Everyday:**

**Snow wear:**

**Sportswear:**

**Formal:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Other:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Reason for that fear:**

**Sexuality:**_**(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)-**_

**Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in:**

**How would they act around their crush?:**

**What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:  
Quirks:**

**Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):**

**Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?:**

**Reason they're at the school:**

**Are they in a clique? If so which one:**

**Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?**

**Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):**

**Anything Else:**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK HERE IS PART ONE OF THE CAST LIST SO FAR!**

**GIRLS(13 SO FAR)**

SwEeTsUmMeRlOvE

Gender: Female

Name: Tonia Hart

Nickname:n/a

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers):17

If Teacher, which subject:student

Hero or Villain:hero(might change to Villain)

Superhero/villain name: Femme fatale

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): The Beauty Queen

Birthday:Febuary 14

Age: 17

Grade: junior

Height:5 ft6

Weight:122 (curvy hourglass figure)

Background: she is the wealthy child to tycoons ill pm you for more

How do they act when they arrive-sweet and graceful

How do they act around friends-protective

How do they act around enimies-ignores them

How do they act around their crushes-blushes and gets close to them

How do they act to the staff in the school- respectable

How do they act when they first arrive: listed above

How do they act around friends: listed above

How do they act around enemies: listed above

How do they act around crush:listed above

Fav Subject:gym ans history

Personality:most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort kind-hearted person stereotypical valley girl compassion, quick wits and intellectual Generally soft spoken and polite a calm and warm person known for her devotion environmentalist, trying to preserve the Earth's natural peaceful soul and compassionate heart made her a wise friend to call upon when there was trouble also has a strong belief in personal honor She is prepared to both push herself and put herself in danger for those she loved a sweet girl who is very nice. She likes parties and people and lots of other things people person, and is very friendly She is almost always smiling and loves to laugh. She laughs often. She loves brightening up other people's day, which she often does. Her smile is seemingly contagious, as is her loud laughter sweet and smart girl that everyone seems to trust and befriend easily she is loyal she wont leave a freind or enimy behind,she is a goodlistener and is a perfect shoulder to cry on she is protective of her close freinds,she is determined and isnt a coward,she is fiesty,passionate emmotional,witty,she hates being told what to do she will get what she wants, dhe loves gymnastics and jogging she does have a temper on her and though delicate she shows a lot of strength to keep calm she turns to meditating She tries to look on the bright side in even the worse of situations, She's beautiful, smart, and sweet. She puts other people before herself,She brightens every room she walks in to but she cannot cook to save her life or anyone elses she is a little selfish at times and a little peppy which can annoy people at timesreally caring and understanding person fiercely independent and stubborn and refuses to show any weekness

Physical Appearance)

Hair:long elbow length platnim blonde with side swept bangs

Eyes:exotic silver

Skin:rich tan

Weight:5ft6

Height:122

Anything else:no

Costume:ill pm you

Everyday:light pink of the shoulder shirt cowgirl boots and tight light blue jean shorts

Snow wear:powder white snowsuit

Sportswear:short tight pink sweatshorts and a pink tank top

Formal:silk pink strappless dress

Sleepwear:pink night dress

Swimwear:pink bikini

Other:ill pm you

Likes:guys mysteries friends animals the enviotment sports

Dislikes:bullies liars talleltails

Talents:dancing

Strengths:her pieceful soul

Weaknesses:cooking

Fears:she is terrified of lions becouse when she was 5 she was at the zoo and her being clumsy and curious child fell into the lion pit she wasnt hurt just frightened she will freez up and go numb

Reason for that fear:she will freeze up

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)-straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in:a rugged tough guy

How would they act around their crush?:she would blush and be secure in the relationship

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:

Quirks:love and respect

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):control over weak minded men/creates illusions/goes through solid objects(if it is electronic it will short out) and telikinisis

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?:ill pm you

Reason they're at the school:to learn amd make friends meet a boy

Are they in a clique? If so which one:popular

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?ill pm you

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):the camra turns on it is inside a gym it is focused on a shockingly beutiful platnim blonde surrounded by a gaggel of guys the platnim beuty turns her head to the camra (excuse me boys i have buissness to attend to) the boys scatter she gets up and stand in front of the camra raises a delicate eyebrow and says( hello my name is Tonia Hart and i would like to be honored to be picke please, any way i listed everything u need to know about me i hope u pic me i would hope that is enough info i listed)in the background u see several teen boys coming closer smirking 1 of them had the audacity to pinch her butt the platnim beuty's eyes slanted and as she turned around the camra fell screams and punches could be heard then silence (clears throat) the beuty picks the camra up flushing (sorry about that lost my cool)in the backround teenboys are bleeding/broken the beuty smiled(END)

Anything Else: no

iloveyouu3  
Gender: Female

Name: Josselyn Gates

Nickname: Lyn (She only goes by this!)

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject: N/A

Hero or Villain: Kind of a byronic hero (you can look that up if you need to)

Superhero/villain name: Just goes by Lyn. (Some people could call her Lightning Lyn, though, just to get on her nerves)

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must):Queen Bee

Birthday: March 7th

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110 (Skinny, somewhat curvy)

Background: Lyn was born on December 3rd She has a twin sister, Jackie. They are fraternal. Lyn has always been the "problem" child while Jackie has always been the "perfect" child. When Lyn was 14, she got really mad at Jackie for always getting their parent's attention and started screaming at her and pushing her. Jackie kept screaming that Lyn was hurting her, but Lyn didn't stop. Lightning was flaring outside and finally when Lyn pushed Jackie the hardest and last time Jackie started rolling on the ground writhing in pain. Lyn couldn't see it, but her eyes were completely silver, instead of her usual blue. When Lyn and Jackie's parents came in the room, they were scared to death of Lyn and had to take Jackie to the hospital. Jackie was said to have electrical burns, the doctor said "it was like she was struck by lightning".

How do they act when they arrive- She tries to get close to some people (the evil people)

How do they act around friends- Like a normal, happy girl.

How do they act around enimies- She is rude to them.

How do they act around their crushes- She doesn't have crushes.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Like the perfect student.

Fav Subject: History

Personality: Lyn is the girl whose parent's over looked her, so she had to cause trouble to get their attention. Whether it was fights at school or dating an older guy. She is really manipulative and evil. She ruins peoples reputations and toys with guy's hearts for the fun of it. She acts flawless and superior on the outside, but on the inside she is just a girl who wants to be loved. Lyn usually can control her power, but when she gets really angry she gets out of control - like she can control it either.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Platinum blonde hair; straight and goes to her shoulders. Side bangs.

Eyes: Silver

Skin: Pale, but healthy looking

Weight: 5'5

Height: 110

Anything else: Nope

Costume: Once again, PM me and tell me what you mean by costume.

Everyday: Denim skirt, black t-shirt, black Converse's.

Snow wear: Skinny jeans, dark uggs, a yellow cashmere sweater, a dark brown designer coat. A dark brown toboggan.

Sportswear: gray shorts, white t-shirt that says "Girl Soccer State Champions 2010; Chanceston High", and white and silver Nike sneakers.

Formal: Strapless lilac dress with silver accents, silver 3-inch heels, a silver butterfly pin in her hair.

Sleepwear: Black sweatpants, white tank-top.

Swimwear: A black bikini with small multi-colored polka dots.

Other: N/A

Likes: Winning, Three Days Grace, her powers, guys (x3!), Nickelback, lightning storms, night time, being in control.

Dislikes: Losing, bubble gum pop, Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, her twin sister Jackie, lightning rods.

Talents: Soccer. Manipulating. Her powers

Strengths: She is really a good person underneath. Her powers, she is really strong when it is storming outside.

Weaknesses: Lightning rods. She is b!tchy.

Fears: Spiders.

Reason for that fear: Who isn't scared of spiders?

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Please. An evil guy. Or maybe a nice guy who could change her. Preferably an evil guy.

How would they act around their crush?: She doesn't have cruses. She just gets what she wants.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Someone bad, or rebellious.

Quirks: She despises people who bite their nails. She thinks it is nasty!

Powers: She can control lightning. [make it strike people or certain places, make it out of thin air, and give off the effect of lightning (shock someone)]

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: When she gets mad she can't control them. No, but she can get more controlling and make herself stronger.

Reason they're at the school: To get away from her sister.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: The Cool People

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: N/A

Audition Tape: In the background you can hear thunder. A sexy blonde haired girl is shown sitting on a bed in front of the camera.

"Perfect." The girl mutters. "Hey, I'm Josselyn, but call me that and I will kill you, call me Lyn! I would love to be on Total Drama Supers: Power School, because I want to meet supers like me and show everyone that I am the best! Watch this!"

Lyn concentrates and lightning strikes right outside the window, which is too the right of the bed. A scream is heard from the other rooms and Lyn smirks.

"If you want to

Black Cat of Arda

Gender: Female

Name: Fauna Leilani

Nickname: Bambi

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject: n/a

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: Sister Nature

Steryptype: The Vegan Girl with Too Many Causes

Birthday: July 14th

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110lbs

Background: She was born and raised on the Hawaiian island Kauai, which was known as the Gardening Island. Her family was in the flower business and it had been in their family for four generations. When she was thirteen, her older sister's ex-boyfriend started dating her which eventually ended badly with him sexually abusing her and him going to jail for being with a minor. From then on, Fauna has found comfort in women only. At age fifteen, when she was tending a new shipment of flowers, there was foreign bug that bit her and she used one of the traditional methods for bug bites, which was soaking the bite in the juices of ilimas. However, when she did this, the bite went away but it altered her DNA to have some traits of the plants. Whenever she wanted to use her powers, her body would change into something similar to a nymph. From there, her powers grew into plant manipulation fully and she used her new powers to help run her family's flower business.

How do they act when they arrive- She glares at the camera and says, "People who (blank) deserve to be punished; your constant need to (blank) is what's killing our environment, our animals, etc." At the end of her rant, she will ask everyone to sign some of her petitions. (the blanks can be any type of environmental issue)

How do they act around friends- Very open and helpful

How do they act around enemies- Though there aren't too many she doesn't like, she will not help them at all.

How do they act around their crushes- Ask her all the time to help her causes

How do they act to the staff in the school- Basically similar to a teacher's pet but will always point out their mistakes, such as grammar, spelling, etc.

Fav Subject: Biology

Personality: She is a bubbly person and loves all forms of nature. She doesn't get cross and is always open-minded. She is always seen helping out people, whether at a soup kitchen or being a shoulder to cry on, no matter if she knows you very well or if it's the first five minutes when you first meet her. She cares a lot about the environment and always tries to do things that are eco-friendly. Of course, she has a tendency to be a little scary when people see her in public; she's always trying to get everyone support one of her many causes.

Hair: straight black hair that went down to her hips

Eyes: doe-eyed brown eyes

Skin: Hawaiian tan

Anything else: She also has a lower back tattoo of three ilima flowers, one red, one white and one yellow. She is very slim and looks delicate. Most people confuse her to be a seventh grader when they first see her and her breasts are 32B.

Costume: She doesn't have a costume but her appearance changes when she wants to use her powers. Her skin becomes a pale green and that her clothes resemble leaves sewn together and has a laurel in her hair.

Everyday: bubblegum pink button-down shit with it tied up under her breasts, sea green khakis and flipflops

Snow wear: Green snowsuit with pink flowers

Sportswear: pink shorts and green tanktop

Formal: white Hawaiian Aloha dress with pink and green flowers

Sleepwear:pink tank top and lime green short shorts

Swimwear: white bikini with pink ilima designs

Other:

Likes: flowers(particularly ilimas), gardening, nature, sunshine, helping people, saving the earth, Glee, poetry, performing poetry

Dislikes: fire, deforestation, eating any type of meat, people hurting the environment

Talents: Getting people to eventually cave in and to sign one of her many petitions or support a cause, reading poetry, gardening

Strengths: Getting people to eventually cave in and to sign one of her many petitions or support a cause

Weaknesses: She has too many causes and her singing is terrible but she loves trying to sing

Fears: Being egged.

Reason for that fear: She's a vegan and that is a nightmare for her. She will freeze then go hysterically, saying that all the mother hens are glaring her down for killing their baby chicks. (Similar to how Rachel Berry from Glee acted in "Funk")

Sexuality: lesbian

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Someone who will help support her causes and is somewhat eco-friendly; it doesn't have to be to the extreme

Quirks: Favorite quotes: "Save the (blank)!", "Will you sign this?", and "Do you support (blank)? You should support (blank)."

Powers: She can talk to animals and has the power of plant manipulation, which is the ability to manipulate and generate plants and other vegetation as well as to take on plant-like properties.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: She has full control over her powers except for the fact that when she sings, plants get out of control.

Reason they're at the school: to spread the eco-friendly messages she supports. Which is a lot.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: The Extreme Environmentalists or the Hippies

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?

Audition Tape: It turns on to see Fauna holding a poster saying, "Save the Polar Bears", near a highway with cars just passing by. She looks up at the camera, waves and says, "I'm Fauna and I want to be on your show. Why? I want to spread the eco-friendly messages that I happen to support." A car passes by and she runs after it shouting, "Help support the Polar Bears! Did you know the ice caps are melting? We have to save them!" Camera turns off.

Anything Else: she refuses to step into any kind of automobile becuase she firmly believes they are killing the environment. She bikes everywhere on her mountain bike.

XxUniquexX (PM me her personality)

Gender: Girl

Name: Scarlett Sanders

Nickname: Red or Scar (You'll see why)

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject: N/A

Hero or Villain: Villain

Superhero/villain name: None. She thinks they're stupid

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): The Rebel

Birthday: June 22

Age: 17

Grade: Senior year

Height: 5-8

Weight: average

Background: dad left, mom died, she turned into rebel and took the rage out on her sister

How do they act when they arrive- She just walks n, crossing her arms and stands alone

How do they act around friends- She still is like a loner but opens up a bit, she's also sarcastic

How do they act around enimies- She burns them

How do they act around their crushes- Just like they're a friend

How do they act to the staff in the school- disrespectful

Fav Subject: After School

Personality: Rebellious, loner, sarcastic

Physical Appearance)

Hair: layer Red (red red, not just orange) hair with orange streaks that go just past her shoulders

Eyes: Dark brown eyes

Skin: tanish

Anything else: N/A

Costume: She's thinks they're stupid

Everyday: Red and black striped off the shoulder short sleeved top, black skinny jeans and dark red converse

Snow wear: Black jacket, black pants, black boots

Sportswear: Black shorts and black tank top

Formal: (Like sam's except in Red)

Sleepwear: Black shorts and top

Swimwear: Black and red striped bikini

Other: N/A

Likes: Scheming, fire

Dislikes: Good and water

Talents: Making plans

Strengths: Fire

Weaknesses: Water

Fears: Heights

Reason for that fear: She once fell off a balcony

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Anyone (you choose)

How would they act around their crush?: like anyone else

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: IDK

Quirks: She tends to have a smirk on her face a lot

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):

Evil Witch- Can throw fire ball and freeze people (not like ice, just like they're frozen in time) Can bend Fire

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: She doesn't have much control of her power, she just releases it a lot

Reason they're at the school: She got expelled from her last one

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Goths or Punks

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? IDK

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

Scarlett is seen throwing fire balls at tree and within a few minutes the whole forest is on fire. "Cool huh? well, pick me, or i'll set you're house on fire."

Anything Else: Not really.  
_

vampirelovers345  
-

Gender: female

Name: Chelsea Sparks

Nickname: Sparky

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: hero

Superhero/villain name:Electra

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must):the drama queen (actress)

Birthday: october 15

Age:16

Grade: 11

Height:5'6

Weight:130 pounds

Background:Chelsea has always been an actress, her parents put her into acting classes when she was 3. She is sort of a goody-goody, but she has her moments when she can be bad. She has one younger brother, and a dog. She loves animals, and always, always, always falls for the bad boy

How do they act when they arrive- she will overact when she arrives, she will be very dramatic and out there

How do they act around friends- shes friendly and out going, she'll listen to what her friends have to say, and help them out,she is the sweetest person with her friends

How do they act around enimies- shes a total bitch to her enemies, and she can beat them up if she needs to

How do they act around their crushes-she blushes ALOT, and flirts quite a bit (she will touch her crushes arm mostly)

How do they act to the staff in the school- shes respects them, even the teachers she hates

Fav Subject: its a tie between drama and english

Personality:she is a kind sweet girl who will threaten or beat up anyone who makes fun of her friends, she can be very sensitive, and she is a total drama queen

Physical Appearance)

Hair:dark brown hair with a slight natural curl, her peek-a-boo is dyed neon yellow, she has side bangs that are also streaked with neon yellow

Eyes:she has dark brown eyes that have a yellow circle around the pupil and where the iris starts

Skin:she is pale, like really pale

Weight:130 pounds

Height:5'6

Anything else:nope

Costume:a neon yellow long sleeved v-neck tight fitting spandex shirt, a large black belt that has a yellow buckle around her waist, a short neon blue lycra skirt thats covered in lightning bolts, knee high black boots and a black mask that covers just her eyes

Everyday:A tight fitting black tank top, yellow skinny jeans, knee high black converse, yellow and black striped fingerless gloves

Snow wear:a black and yellow plaid snow jacket paired with black snow pants and brown snow boots

Sportswear:loose blue t-shirt, spandex yellow short shorts, black running shoes

Formal:a strapless yellow dress with a black ribbon under the bust, strappy yellow heels

Sleepwear:a yellow tank top, yellow pj pants that are decoated with thunder clouds and lightning bolts

Swimwear: a yellow and black striped bikkin

Other:

Likes:acting, electricity, punk guys, english, animals, her family, books

Dislikes:spiders, needles, wasps, queen bees

Talents:she is an amazing actress

Strengths:she can make friends easily and she does not quit in anything she does, she is a very strong willed

Weaknesses:she is over sensitve, she cries really easily, she also gets into fights with her enemies alot

Fears:spiders and wax musems/figures (wax musems/figures are her main fear)

Reason for that fear:spiders because her little brothers friend's spider got out once and bit her, and wax musems/figures because she watched house of wax and was terrified

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)-straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in:yes definitly put her in a relationship, and with the punk guy please

How would they act around their crush?:she blushes alot and flirts with him a lot

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:she looks for a guy who likes her for her and someone who respects her

Quirks:she does not know how to whistle with her mouth, but she can whistle with her hands

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): she can control and create elecrticity (lightning), she can also cause electrical equipment to malfuction when she touches it

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: she does have control over her powers for the most part, but she can loose control of her powers if she is not completely concentrating

Reason they're at the school:she wants to be able to control her powers fully without having to worry that she will loose control and possibly hurt or kill someone she cares about

Are they in a clique? she does not have a clique, she hangs out with a bunch of different people

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?none, sorry :(

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):you see chelsea sitting on a couch, she looks up and smiles at the camera.

"Hi there! I'm Chelsea Sparks, watch this!" Shw closes her eyes and generates a ball of electricity in her hand, she smiles up at the camera again. "I hope you accept me into your school, i would love to get the chance to learn about my powers, and hopefully meet a cute punk guy" she winks at the camera. "So yeah i got to go to my acting class, but pick me, pick me! Bye!"

Anything Else:  
_

ChloeRhiannonX

Gender: Female

Name: Cameron Faith Woodlouse

Nickname:Cammy

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers):Student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain:Hero

Superhero/villain name: The Camelion

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): Bossy control Freak

Birthday: November 8th

Age:15

Grade: I think it's 11th, I'm not too sure on that

Height: 5" 7

Weight:111 lbs

Background:Cammy is an only child who has been spoilt. She likes to be in control of everything, however is not evil. She was raised by her parents always fussing over her and making her the center of attention. At school she is a C-student, and doesn't really care much for her education.

How do they act when they arrive-Makes herself known

How do they act around friends-Slightly bosses them around, but it comes naturally, otherwise is very nice to them

How do they act around enemies-Is straight up with them. If they push her too far she will start a fight

How do they act around their crushes-Giggles a lot and looks at her feet when she talks to them.

How do they act to the staff in the school-Isn't rude but could care less

Fav Subject:Anything where she works in a team or with a partner

Personality:Truthful, says then thinks, bossy (no a wholr lot said but i think i can work with this thanks)

Physical Appearance)

Hair:Brown hair that she keeps tied up during the day but when let down reaches just past her shoulders. Has bangs that fall over her eyes slightly

Eyes: Dark Blue

Skin: Slightly tanned from sunbathing

Anything else: Nope!

Costume: Tight purple leotard with lilac tights and a black mask that covers her eyes and black running shoes for a speedy get away

Everyday:Purple T-shirt with black skinny jeans and purple converse

Snow wear: Puffy purple jacket and thick black pants with purple snow shoes

Sportswear: Purple t-shirt that cuts off just above her stomach and matching shorts with bare feet. She wears a purple headband to keep her bangs out the way

Formal: tight purple dress that reaches the floor but has a slit up the left leg that goes to mid-thigh. Purple stiletto's

Sleepwear:Purple t-shirt with white girl boxers

Swimwear: a purple bikini

Other: pretty much she wears anything purple. Wears hair down for formal and sleep

Likes:Being in control, being center of attention

Dislikes: being told what to do

Talents: Is a good tennis player and can play piano

Strengths: being in a group

Weaknesses: being ganged up on in a circle

Fears: Clowns

Reason for that fear: has been scared since she was a little girl, her father took her to the circus and she got lost. She found herself around the back where there were what seemed like thousands of clowns, she got scared but everywhere she ran there were more clowns

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)-Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: YES! Anyone really

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:

Quirks: Someone who is equal with her, and can handle her slight demands but can still get mad at being bossed around

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Can turn invisible, and slight mind-control, but not sure how to use it

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: can control the invisibility but the mind-control comes and goes

Reason they're at the school: Her parents need her to get a good education, somewhere she won't be a names a freak for gifts

Are they in a clique? If so which one: No, she fits in anywhere

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: Nope not really...Sorry, TBH my head is blank ATM

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): Camera focuses in to Cammy who is sitting beneath a tree.

"Hey." She waves at the screen. "I am Cameron Faith Woodlouse or Cammy for short." The camera zooms in. "I am 15 years old and I have an extraordinary gift." Cammy disappears but her voice is still heard. "It's quite handy for sneaking out and back in of the house." Cammy re-appears. "My parents want me to go somewhere where I will be welcomed with people of my (uses fingers to quote)'Kind', as my parents would put it." Cammy sighs heavily. "They just don't get me..." The camera fades out.

So I hope you pick Cammy =] and If you need any more students or teacher PLEASE tell me because I have loads of idea's, but I am too tired to post some more right now maybe in the morning. Until then Thank you for reading!

Syn'ri

Gender: Female

Name: Fiona Harper

Nickname: Fi-fi; Harping Harper

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject:N/A

Hero or Villain: Starts off a villain and ends as a hero.

Superhero/villain name: Sonic Frequency or Sonic Free

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): Misunderstood Rich Girl

Birthday: March 15

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Height: 5'8

Weight: 127

Background: She first discovered her power when she was having a tantrum when she was 5 about not getting another pony for Christmas. When she started crying and stomping, it caused a mini black out in the neighborhood and she broke most of her summer home's windows. She was put in an institution for 3 months after that to learn to control her powers and learn to not use them for personal gain, and surprisingly she doesn't since she is scared it will create more distance between her and her family.

How do they act when they arrive- She is very snarky, snobby, and no one will probably like her. She'll just ignore them and act like she doesn't care.

How do they act around friends- She doesn't have any real friends, but she acts bossy, snarky, and snappy around her 'friends', but they seem to like that for some reason.

How do they act around enimies- She seeks to destroy like a missile and shows no mercy.

How do they act around their crushes- She softens up when she is around her crush. She is still kind of mean, and she is very cold hearted and distant since she is scared of rejection.

How do they act to the staff in the school- She will act like a little sweet heart since she is used to acting like that with her teacher's and being a teacher's pet.

Fav Subject: Drama/Anatomy and Physiology (a.k.a Science.)

Personality: She is seen as mean, cold hearted, and selfish. She wants what she wants when she wants it, and if she doesn't get it, heads will roll. She is a daddy's little girl, and she let's everyone know it. She does have a nice side to her though. She may start off as a villain, but that is only because she is trying to get people's attention the only way she knows how since her parents don't seem to notice her unless they're buying or getting her something. She really just wants to be noticed for who she is, but that makes her even more distant and mean because she doesn't even know who she is.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Dark and silky raven hair that looks like a dark burnt auburn in the sun. She has a flipped and feathery side bang right above her left eye, and she her hair stops at her shoulders and is curled under.

Eyes: She has crystal like green eyes that glow when she is using her powers. They are almond shaped.

Skin: She has a slight tan from hours of jogging outside.

Anything else: She's bringing her phone, credit cards, and shoe collection.

Costume: A silver metallic wrap neck top with a black music not in the middle, black mini skirt, black boxing boots with black gloves, and silver eye make up and designs on her eye.

Everyday: Burgundy tank top with double straps that stops above her belly button, dark denim capris, and white wedges with a tanned bottom. She wears small silver hoop earrings in her ear with a stud at the top of her left earring. She also has a clear belly button piercing.

Snow wear: She wears a light blue wrap coat, black skirt, white leggings, light brown kenai suede boots, black gloves, and a white beanie with red reindeer decorating it.

Sportswear: A black and hot pink nike training bra and biker shorts with pink and white Nike AirWalkers. Her hair is in a messy pony tail.

Formal: She wears a Gucci shimmering burgundy dress that wraps behind her neck with a oval opening at her belly button that show off her stomach with her diamond belly ring and clear heels.

Sleepwear: A tank top and silk blue pajama bottoms.

Swimwear: A light purple Brazilian bikini that is strapless.

Likes: Shopping, parties, the beach, her friends, being popular, and surprisingly she can sing, dance (such as ballet, tap, and comtemporary), and play the harmonica, but no one knows because they never really ask since they either only like her because she's popular, pretty, rich, or dislike her because she's a snob.

Dislikes: Being ignored, having to prove herself, not getting her way, pessimism, and being wrong.

Talents: Singing, dancing, and sewing.

Strengths: She is very athletic and good at scheming and making up plans.

Weaknesses: People tend to hate her before they love her.

Fears: Waking up and nobody remembers her, or they act like she isn't there.

Reason for that fear: Her parents only realize she is alive when they buy her things.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Someone sweet who will make her want to change.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: She looks for good looks, and wealthiness, but she needs someone who can make her want to be a better person.

Quirks: When she is really hurt, or upset, such as when her parents are ignoring her, she hides in a corner and sucks her thumb with her teddy bear, Mr. Kuddles.

Powers: She has a super sonic voice. She sends of frequencies that can make ears bleed, bust windows, bust shields, and change the frequencies and disable technology. She can also create an earth quake with her voice.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: She has control over it, but she is unsure if there is more to come. (Basically I am saying idk. I'll pm you if so.)

Reason they're at the school: Because people at her school don't know what she is and she is tired of hiding.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Populars/Cheerleaders (Of course.)

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: I'll think of some and pm you.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): The camera turns on and there is a teen standing a few feet away from a long glass mirror. She opens her mouth, and a horrific and loud screech belt out of her little body before the mirror shatters into dust particles. The camera cracks slightly and the earth , moves just a tinch.)

Fiona: That's all I have to say.

(Fiona says as she waves off her servant as they turn off the camera.)

Anything Else: Nope

ImagineTheWorldWicked

Gender: Female

Name: Wynter Jamison (Ebony's younger sister)

Nickname: Winnie (Will kill anyone who calls her that. Her sister does it just to annoy her.)

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: Good

Superhero/villain name: Freeze

Stereotype: Dumb, friendly blonde

Birthday: May 6th

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Height: 5"4

Weight: 110 pounds

Wynter - hyperactive, absentminded, fun-loving, a bit of a daredevil, reckless, energetic, and anything else along those lines.

Background: Born a month early, parents' favorite, named because of her eyes and hair. She ignores her sister, who hates her, and is popular and cool. She is parents' prized possession.

How do they act when they arrive- freakishly friendly and nice and okay with everything

How do they act around friends- nice, forgiving, caring, a bit crazy, really gullible, kinda confused/dazed

How do they act around enemies- confident, knowing, planning, focused

How do they act around their crushes- flustered, flirty, nice, and clumsy

How do they act to the staff in the school- Very nice and thoughtful and smiles a lot

Fav Subject: None?

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Hair: White blonde

Eyes: piercing, electric blue

Skin: tanned and healthy/flawless complexion

Weight: 110 pounds

Height: 5"4

Anything else: um, light pink lips

Costume: Sparkly white with white knee length boots and a long sleeved top, but it's all one piece. Also a white headpiece (basically a headband with white sparkles)

Everyday: pink fitted t-shirt, baby blue jeans that go to her knees, pink flip-flops with sparkly bandy-thing.

Snow wear: everyday with longer jeans, pink converse, a longer shirt, and a pink thick jacket.

Sportswear: softee shorts (pink tye-dye, obviously), a pink baggy t-shirt, pink converse and a pink scrunchy holding her hair back.

Formal:

Sleepwear: sportswear without the converse and scruchy but with fuzzy pink slippers

Swimwear: pink and white polka-dot string bikini

Other: um, nothing really.

Likes: pink, light pastel colors, social events, anything but school, friends, training, designing clothes, sewing, and partying

Dislikes:

Talents: designing, sewing, public speaking, memorization, throwing amazing parties and handwriting.

Strengths: distracting, taking directions, dodging

Weaknesses: everything else

Fears: nighttime

Reason for that fear: her older sister convinced her that when night came, everything you cared about died and after they were zombies.

Sexuality:(gay, straight ,lesbian, Bi)- straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: yes and any dude popular and cute

How would they act around their crush?: see above

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: compatibility, how they look together, friendship, kindness, respect, and loyalty.

Quirks: biting pencils

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): making ice and controlling it. Um, pretty self explaining, but she has to have use of at least one hand/

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: kind of, but if she gets a strong emotion, it gets out of control and no.

Reason they're at the school: because she wanted to go

Are they in a clique? If so which one: yep. The popular group, of course!

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? Sorry, I'm bad at this part.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

"Hello!" a perky blonde greets as soon as the camera turns on. "I'm Wynter Jamison, and I'm going to go to Total Drama School for the Extraordinarily Gifted. Why, you may ask? That's because I can do this." She closes her palm and open it a second later to reveal a ballerina made of ice. It moves slowly in a dance around the girl's hand. "Cool, right? Anywho, the problem is, it's getting hard to keep a secret, so maybe you can help. I'll see you there!" the screen goes black.

Anything Else: she neglects to tell everyone (and anyone) that's she's Ebony's sister.

Gender: Female

Name: Ebony Jamison (Wynter's older sister)

Nickname: none

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: undecided, but I'm personally am leaning toward villain.

Superhero/villain name: Spirit

Steryptype: Goth (but not Emo) girl

Birthday: September 8th

Age: 16

Grade: Freshman

Height: 5"5

Weight: 99 pounds

personality-quiet, observent, focused, quick to judge but can be persueded to change her mind, kinda depressed, resigned, non-social, talks to herself (actually, ghosts, but other people don't know that), and is a questionable friend.

Background: She's the oldest of her and her sister Wynter, and her parents never really liked her. She was ignored and sometimes abused.

How do they act when they arrive- cold, insensitive, and quiet

How do they act around friends- kind, caring, still quiet, open, friendly, and non-judgemental (I should tell you now that all her friends are ghosts that age as she does)

How do they act around enemies- very cold, deadly, silent, judging, observant.

How do they act around their crushes- distant, slightly nervous, sarcastic (although, it's not much different than how she acts around everyone else besides her few friends)

How do they act to the staff in the school- rude, smart, brilliant student, bad attitude

Fav Subject: art

Personality:

Physical Appearance)

Hair: black hair with a single natural blood red streak in the front

Eyes: endless emerald green

Skin: very pale, almost blue

Weight: 99 pounds

Height: 5"5

Anything else: tattoo on both wrists of a butterfly

Costume: all black catsuit with black boots

Everyday: black combat boots, fingerless glove on left hand, black mini-jacket, dark purple tank top, dark denim mini skirt, fishnets down to her knees, black ribbon around her neck

Snow wear: black thick pants, same shoes, shabby old black jacket too big for her, same shirt, same glove

Sportswear: black short-shorts and t-shirt

Formal: .com/shop/dresses-in-stock/black-pleated-shortdress-F6212_

Sleepwear: black short-shorts, oversized wicked t-shirt

Swimwear: .uk/c/Swimming_costumes_AN_beachwear_SUB_Bikinis/ (third down)

Other: nope

Likes: the dark, quiet, her mind to itself, messing with people (especially her sister), schoolwork, art, music (has a killer voice), her guitar, writing, black and/or dark colors and being alone

Dislikes: her parents, her sister, her home, the light, certain people (anyone like her sister), bad singing, pink/bright colors, and social events

Talents: writing, art (drawing, sketching, painting, and everything else), singing, acting, and playing guitar.

Strengths: knowing a person with a handshake, martial arts, sports, running, attacking, and stratagising.

Weaknesses: giving up/knowing when to give up, changing, accepting people, and anything else really not listed above

Fears: umbrellas

Reason for that fear: her father nearly killed her with one while beating her when she was 9.

Sexuality:(gay, straight, lesbian ,Bi)- straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: yes. Someone who she wouldn't expec t to like but does

How would they act around their crush?: see above listed.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: loyalty, new things, a "spark" or connection, love, respect and kindness

Quirks: she tends to stand away from groups of people and st6ares at random objects for long amounts of time.

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): mediumship (talking to ghosts/seeing them), possession (taking control of another's body and/or controlling it), and resurrection (cannot be killed and can bring people back to life)

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: she can only control her possession (seeing as she sees ghosts and they won't leave her alone), and her ability of resurrection is yet to be discovered.

Reason they're at the school: to get control over her powers and get away from home

Are they in a clique? If so which one: she's in her own clique

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? Once again, bad at this part

Audition Tape: (must have and explain why you want to come here):

"Hi," a quiet voice said. A girl comes into view from in the shadows. "My name's Ebony Jamison and I want to go to Total Drama School for the Extraordinarily Gifted because I can't take it anymore. I keep seeing people who aren't really there, because they're dead. I see dead people everywhere and I can talk to them and touch them and everything, but no one else can. And I can also control people, like, possess them. And it scares the s**t out of me. I want help, and I'll never get it at home. I'm beaten by my parents and ignored by my sister. This is my way of escape and I'm getting out. So, please pick me. It's all I'm living for right now." The camera goes dark.

Anything Else: Um, Avery's friend's are all ghosts (there are 5 of them, actually) who age as she does. You can make them up, but they don't have powers and are kind of unlike Ebony. You can make their names too, but they're all girls.

_

Coolgirlwithglasses

Gender: Female

Name: Paige Woods

Nickname: Paigey-Paige

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject: STUDENT I SAY! STUDENT!

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: The Perfect Storm

Steryptype: The Free Spirit

Birthday: January First

Age: 17

Grade: 10th

Height: 5'11

Weight: 122 lbs

Background: On January 1st 1992, a poor woman of about 25, came to Cambridge Orphanage close to giving birth. She was welcomed in and soon gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The mother sadly passed away soon after that and the girl was now in the care of the Orphanage.

"This was no ordinary baby", the nannys said to eachother. "When she cries it storms and when she laughs all is calm." Of course, these stories made no difference to the girl, or as they named her, Paige.

Paige inevetably grew up and was adopted at age four. She lives in Seattle. Soon enough at the age of fifteen, her powers cam on full fource. She still can't control her powers that well but she is getting better.

How do they act when they arrive- She is friendly but on the inside she is sizeing people up and decideing if they are friend or foe.

How do they act around friends- Paige let's loose around her friends and isn't afraid to joke around with them as long as she knows their feelings won't be hurt from teaseing.

How do they act around enemies: She won't be the one to start a fight but tick her off and she will tell you exactly what she thinks. Otherwise she is merely cold and distent to her enemies.

How do they act around their crushes-

Paige is great with guys and will not get nervous around them. She will kind of put on a show for them and is more provocitive and tries her hardest to make them laugh.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Paige is polite and calm if she doesn't feel one way or another about the staff, but if they make her mad she talks back to them.

How do they act when they first arrive: She will bite her lip and look around trying to find the least scary person to stand next to. She won't be overly eager to be there but is still exited.

Fav Subject: Probably creative writing or art.

Personality: Paige is a creative soul and loves the fact that she isn't like everybody else. She is very sarcastic and is considered by most to be a comic genius. She is kind and loyal to her friends but before you get to know her she can be rather prickly. Paige is quick to the punch and somtimes makes opinions about others before getting to know them. She is defenetly not afraid to tell you off if you are being a idiot and can come across as a jerk.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Paige has straight,dark red hair that reaches down to her mid back. She also has silver colored side-bangs that frame her face.

Eyes: her eyes are charcoal colored and wide.

Skin: She has creamy white skin.

Weight: she is curvy and about 122 lbs.

Height: Paige is tall and 5'11

Anything else: Paige has tattoo of a bluebird on her right sholder.

Costume: She wears a white body-suit that clings to her curves. It has a blue stripe around her neck and around the soles of her feet. The coustume protects her from being swept away by her own wind power. It is so thin that it can be folded up and kept in her pocket.

Everyday: She wears a sky blue V-neck Tshirt and black skinny jeans. For shoes she wears navy blue converse.

Snow wear: Paige wears a orange jacket with fake white fur around the hood. Along with that she wears black snowboarding pants and brown fingerless gloves.

Sportswear: When doing sports she wears a light blue sports bra with a white jacket over it. Then for the lower half of her, she wears grey short shorts.

Formal: Paige wears THIS dress- .com/is/image/Anthropologie/18544882_045_b?$redesign-product-zoom

And a double strand of pearls. On her feet she wears grey gladiator style sandles.

Sleepwear: She wears a oversized black Tshirt that says in neon green letters "Wake Me Up And You Will Never See The Light Of Day Again" with brown flannle pajamas.

Swimwear: Paige swims in a charcoal colored one piece with no back and a tie around top. It has a very glamorous, vintage feel to it. When wearing this swimsuit you can see her tattoo.

Other: She will always keep her iPhone in her pocket. It is in a orange, rubber case with a white skull on the back.

Likes: old Godzilla movies, vanilla frosting, the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Alternitive music in general, little kids, the outdoors, politics, south park, Steven Colbert and mystery science theature 3000, the wind.

Dislikes: People who flaunt their wealth, those who think they can push her around, chocolate, singing, spelling and grammer, and people who use stereotypes, the rain.

Talents: Drawing, telling stories, predicting the weather.

Strengths: Her sence of humor, her creativaty.

Weaknesses: She judges people before getting to know them.

Fears: The ocean at night.

Reason for that fear: When still at the orphange, the workers at the orphanage took the children to the sea shore. They stayed at a hotel that night but everyone decided to take a midnight walk. Paige wandered into the water and was soon swept away. She was rescued quickly but is deathly afraid of the ocean at night.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes please, she would be attracted to a rebel or a skater.

How would they act around their crush?: Paige is great with guys and will not get nervous around him. She will kind of put on a show for him and is more provocitive and tries her hardest to make him laugh.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: She would want someone who makes her laugh. Someone who makes her feel good about herself. And someone who understands her.

Quirks: She names every animal she sees, hates water, cringes when people touch her hair.

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):

Paige controls the wind. She can do many things with this power, such as create a tornado or a tsunami. She can use this power to fly as well, by sending wind below her and propelling herself upwards.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Paige can't control her powers very well yet and is yet to discovor that she can also control water (which is rather strange seeing as she hates it)

Reason they're at the school: Paige needs help controling her powers and is needs to find friends who are like her.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Probably not, she just hangs with a mixed group of friends.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? Perhaps one of the teachers is really a super-villian in disguise trying to destoy the heros.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

You see a girl walking down the street with her head bent. Another girl with blonde hair and a snotty expresion. "Oh, come back paige! I need to ask you something!" the blond haired girl called. "WHAT!" Paige said whipping around. "I just wanted to ask you something..." she said with a small pout. "Where you born a freak or is it a new thing?" Paige rolled her eyes and kept walking away. The other girl ran up and screamed "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bitch! No wonder your own parents didn't want you!" Paige stops and turns around slowly. The sky turns dark and a sudden wind wipped through the streets. Of in the distence a swirling spiral is seen. A tornado. Paige wispers "oh no" and runs. The blond girl screams as she is tugged from the ground. Paige stops and turns to the camera. "Please accept me" she begged. "I don't know how to control my powers and no one understands me. Please, please help" the tornado hits and Paige grabs the camera. "please" she says before it grew to stormy to see her.

Anything else: Nope  
_

PenguinsRcute not logged in  
-

Gender: Female

Name: Mariah Hollins

Nickname: -

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student- 16

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: Talk-A-Storm

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): The Crazyish Chatterbox

Birthday: 10th June

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Height: Average

Weight: Average

Background: Mariah is Australian and has the accent to prove it, she has 3 older sisters and 2 older brothers and hates being the youngest of the 6. She isn't the only one in the family with powers but was the only one not given at birth. Her parents thought she would have no powers so sent her to school and not have her homeschooled like her older siblings. Mariah has loved chatting but she can get very mad and when she does you don't want to be around. She discovered her powers when she was at the playground with her friends when she was 12. A popular person came up and started teasing all of them. Mariah isn't very good at come-backs but has a smart-mouth when . This got her in trouble when the popular person slapped her, and when a friend tried to help the popular person pushed them over and they grazed their elbow. Mariah was very quick to get angry and a lightning shot down from the sky and the wink picked up along with rain. The lightning was also in her fingetips and the popular ran in fear calling her a freak. Her friends ran but didn't shout anything. Her parents found out that afternoon and kept her home-schooled ever since. She heard of this school and wanted to go, all her siblings couldn't and wouldn't go as some were too old and others liked the comforts at home.

How do they act when they arrive- Very friendly,excited and talkative

How do they act around friends- Same as above

How do they act around enimies- If the push their luck the weather will go crazy and she'll yell up a storm, litetally.

How do they act around their crushes- She'll retaliate how they act around her. If they annoy her she'll annoy them. If the talk to her she'll reply, if they argue with her she'll argue back, even if they flirt she'll flirt back.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Same as friends.

Fav Subject: English

Personality: Mariah is very talkative, she talks very fast and is good at cheering people up because she is a bit of a clutz. She may struggle just to get average grades in school (except english) she is very good with understanding people. She may be a little crazy, she may be cheerful and happy around her friends but she has a short temper. She is easily expecially when it comes to bullying. She may say lame comebacks but is very good at making smart ass comments. She doesn't hesitate to use her powers on people she hates and if her crush uses his power/s on her she'll use her powers. She also is a pretty hard kicker and slapper.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Strawberry blonde to just below shoulders where there is sandy blonde/gingerish ringlets

Eyes: Light green but when using her power they glow silver.

Skin: Very light tan (like all aussies)

Weight: Average

Height: Average

Anything else:-

Costume: Short black dress with long sleeves that reaches an inch below the beginning of her legs with Talk-A-Storm in silver letters on her stomach and a silver lightning bolt on each arm, white tights that just cover her kneecap with a black cloud on each knee.

Everyday: A white shirt with 'Cool Is Not My Attitude' in teal letters with fading blue jeans and white thongs (flip flops)

Snow wear: White button up winter coat with white shirt underneath, black long pants and white ug boots and long silver socks you can just see. White beanie and silver gloves.

Sportswear: Black polo shirt with silver collar and silver vertical stripe that begins from her left shoulder (there is only one stripe). Black sport shorts.

Formal: Black sparlkley dress that goes to ankles with black high heels, silver hoop earings and butterfly necklace.

Sleepwear: Light purple singlet and long purple pants with purple socks with one penguin on each foot

Swimwear: White bikini

Other: Chest is slightly larger then average and has slight curves

Likes: Outcasts (nerds, goths, geeks etc), mobile (cell phone), talking, hanging with friends

Dislikes: popular people (SOME preps are an exception), bullies, being homeschooled for 4 years.

Talents: Playing the clarinet and talking fast.

Strengths: Is good at understanding people and can get along with them (except when she annoys them with her constant talking and talking rapidly.)

Weaknesses: People not understanding her when she talks (when she talks fast), being clueless at times.

Fears: Blood

Reason for that fear: When she was 4 her older sister Janett (she's a prep) has telekinesis and got in a fight with her older brother Adam who has the power to control wind and sharp objects and glass objects went everywhere most of which ended up on whoever was around (all the siblings excpet Mariah). Mariah then walked into the living room and slipped and fell on glass and cut herself badly and was covered in bloog (some from the already bloody glass) and screamed at the pai and saw all her siblings with cuts and thought they were also experiencing pain and screamed louder she ran but tripped on the blood her other siblings following in suite. Then the parents came in and drove them to hospital. Janett and Adam were the most effected. Mariah gew a dislike to blood. Then the next week she cut herself and saw the blood she stared at it and how it was so red and found it frightning at it covered where it hurt her. She has been scared ever since.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: An outcast or a prankster (not a badboy)

How would they act around their crush?: She'll retaliate how they act around her. If they annoy her she'll annoy them. If the talk to her she'll reply, if they argue with her she'll argue back, even if they flirt she'll flirt back.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Trust and feelings (sappy but who cares?)

Quirks: Sneezes are very loud and sometimes it sends a strong gust of wind. Her sneezes are also high pitch and last for about 5-9 seconds.

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Weather: She can control anything that has to do with the weather like strong gusts of wind, tornadoes and simple weather like rain, sunshine, lightning storms, thunder storms etc. She can also shoot lightning bolts from her hand. Her mood also effects the weather. Flying: She can fly, she can fly and control weather at the same time.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: No she can't really control it sometimes her emotions get the better of her and it gets out of wack.

Reason they're at the school: Wanted to learn how to control powers and stop being home schooled.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: The outcasts/rejects.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): *Camera turns on you see Mariah sitting on a barstool sipping her drink* "G'day person, I want to go to the Total Drama School For the Extraordinary Gifted, so that I canlearn how to control my powers make friends and not be homeschooled any more. 4 years and I still hate it, please pick me ICAN'!" She yells the last bit really fast.

Anything Else: She likes Cheesecake.

angelkenzie022

Name: Kenzie Ashey

Nickname: Kenzie-kenz

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student-15

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: Angel

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): Loud, smart alic, quick temperd, keener who is ozzing with sweetness. But after a while she gets mean!

Birthday: January 25

Age: 15

Grade: 10

Height: 5'5

Weight: 101

Background: When Kenzie was born she was just an average baby. But when she was 5, in the tub she made the water move. Two days later she moved the rocks in a play ground. One month later she was falling but she moved the air so she landed softly on the ground. And finaly two weeks after that thing she burnt down her house moving around fire. So after she did that her parents sent her away at a younge age to become an assasin. After nine years of that she came back home fully trained and then sent her here so she would be away from them.

How do they act when they arrive- Kenzie will talk so sweetly people might get sick!

How do they act around friends- Kenzie will gossip about people and make fun of others

How do they act around enimies- Kenzie will proble beet the living cr*p out of them.

How do they act around their crushes- Kenzie will make fun of them to a point. Not anywhere near how she woul make fun of other people

How do they act to the staff in the school- Kenzie will talk so sweetly and Kenzie could sweet talk her way around anything!

Fav Subject: Kenzie loves drama and gym

Personality:Kenzie is a fountain of usless knowledge. If you want to know anything just ask her. Also she is very active. But she only likes Volleyball and playing games. Kenzie is very superfical and materilestic. Also she has a very quick temper. Sometimes she can handle it but other time she will rip you eyes out. Kenzie also hates when: People trying to correct her. Making fun of her or her friends. Hurting animals. And anyone who trys to out smart. Also Kenzie very sweet at first. Kenzie can talk her way in or out of anything! Also do not make Kenzie mad or elce you will need to run for the hills.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Reddy brown, long and straight coming just above the butt with electric blue tips.

Eyes: Bluey green

Skin: Peach

Weight: 109

Height: 5'5

Anything else: Kenzie has huge boobs. And a Blue, red, green and yellow dragon tatoo on her back.

Costume: Kenzie has an Electric blue costume with light blue waves all along the boobs Lime green rocks along her belly. Yellow air waves along her thies and bright red flames all along her lower legs and arms. And her hair in piggie tails from the top of her head. And a mask with all of the colours and objects on it from her suit.

Everyday: Electic blue spaghetti strap top with a sweet heart neck line with light pink sparkily hearts, and a blue jean skirt coming to mid thigh with kapre black leggings coming just below the knee. Also Kenzie wears a gold heart locet and for shoes she wears electric blue flats

Snow wear: A light blue parka like this: dot deviantart dot com/art/Katara-175932753

Sportswear: A Electric blue sparkily tee-shirt and Electric blue shots that come to her mid thigh and blue running shoes

Formal: Electric blue dress with sequins around the boobs and is a ball gown poof at the bottem coming to just under her knee. Hair is up with curls and electric blue high heels.

Sleepwear:Baby blue eeyore (From winnie the phoo) spaghetti strap top with matching fuzzy pants. Hair in a long ponie tail. And big fluffy baby blue slippers!

Swimwear: Baby blue tankini with Electric blue hearts everywhere. And a skirt bottem. Hair up in piggie tails.

Other:

Likes: Kenzie loves to read about things she did not know. Also she loves playing sports. Being an airbender really helps her in sports.

Dislikes: Kenzie hates to wait for ANYTHING! She also hates people trying to correct her. Making fun of her or her friends. Hurting animals. And anyone who trys to out smart her.

Talents: Kenzie can awnser any question you ask her. Also she can sing very well. Plus she can break a glass when she hits a really high note. Also she can make shapes out of water, fire and earth when she bends them.

Strengths: Kenzie can make friend really easily. She was trained as an assasin so she can easily kill you without using her powers.

Weaknesses: Kenzie will fall fast for someone. Also she is very trusting of her friends. Also she has a point on her arm that if you poke it she will fall asleep for five minutes.

Fears: Kenzie is a scared of spiders, very tall black men and ghosts.

Reason for that fear: Kenzie is scared of very tall black men because when she was learning to be an assasin three tall black men tried to kill her.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Kenzie would love someone who is a rule breaker. She just loves bad boys! And people who can make her laugh!

How would they act around their crush?: Kenzie would make fun of him to a point.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Kenzie looks for someone who can out tough her. Someone she feels safe with.

Quirks:

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Kenzie is a bender. Being a bender means you can control water, earth, fire and air. If you do not know what this is then you can go here and watch this show called avatar the last airbender - dot digavatar dot com/

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Kenzie is a master of all four elements

Reason they're at the school: Kenzie's parents want nothing to do with her so they don't want to see her but of course she would never talk about that or that she is an assasin

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Kenzie would be in the populare click because she is a very likeable person who can get people to do what she wants.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

Anything Else: Kenzie does not EVER talk about her past. But she will if she has a very super close bestfriend or a super close boyfriend.

HERE IS THE GIRL LIST SO FAR IM STILL EXPECTING SOME MORE GIRLS FROM A FRIEND SORRY IF YOU DIDNT GET IT DONT HATE ME THE TEACHERS LIST AND MALE LIST COMIN UP JUST SEND THEM IN I ONLY HAVE FEW BOYS SO GO AHEAD AND I MIGHT CHANGE SOME INTO VILLAINS BUT WONT CHANGE THEM THAT MUCH DONT WORRY I'LL PM YOU IF I DO ANF THANKZ FOR SENDING ME SO MANY CHARACTERS (AND SOME PEOPLE STILL NEED TO SEND ME MORE DESCRIPTED PERSONALITIES IF YOU DON'T MIND)AND I CANT GUARENTEE THAT THE LIST WILL STILL STAY THIS WAY I DOUBT I'LL CHANGE IT MUCH THOUGH(MIGHT STILL ACCEPT GIRLS TOO YOU NEVER KNOW ALSO IF I GET MORE GUYS THAN I MIGHT BUMP UP THE NUMBER OF STUDENTS OH AND IF YOU SEND IN A TOUNGER STUDENT LIKE AGE 12 OR SOMETHING YOU WILL DEFFENETLY GET A BETTER SHOT AT GETTING PICKED:)(and don't be afraid to send in a bad guy)

Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen

Josselyn Gates-Queen Bee

Fauna Leilani- The Vegan Girl with Too Many Causes

Scarlett Sanders-The Rebel

Chelsea Sparks-the drama queen (actress)

Cameron Faith Woodlouse-Bossy control Freak

Fiona Harper-Misunderstood Rich Girl

Wynter Jamison -Dumb, friendly blonde

Ebony Jamison -Goth (but not Emo) girl

Paige Woods- The Free Spirit

Mariah Hollins-The Crazyish Chatterbox

Kenzie Ashey-Loud, smart alic, quick temperd, keener who is ozzing with sweetness. But after a while she gets mean!(angry nice girl)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the boys list teachers are in the next chapter**

**Boys list ****(15 boys)**

PenguinsRcute not logged in

Gender: Male

Name: Mitchell Finley

Nickname: Mitchie(what his older sister calls him he LOATHES it)

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject:-

Hero or Villain: Villian

Superhero/villain name: PM you when I think of one, or you can make it up youself

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): The prankster

Birthday: 5th July

Age: 17

Grade: 12

Height: Average

Weight: Average

Background: Mitchel is a typical boy, he has gotten numerous detentions for his pranking. He has 2 sisters both older and are twins Katelyn and Kassandra. All of his family is super except his mother's side where only her and her sisters have powers due to this he wasn't expected to have powers. His sisters torture him with their powers, Kassandra has control of fire and light while her sister can control water and shadows. He found out his powers at the age of 6 and gave them headaches whenever they tried to attack so they eventually stopped. But that never stopped them from using them against eachother, Kassandra is a Prep and Katelyn is a Deliquent and the 2 only get along when they fight together. His parents always stop them when they fight and often ground the 3 for using their powers for bad.

How do they act when they arrive- Charming, but quickly turns annoying

How do they act around friends- Like a goofball

How do they act around enimies- Ignores them but when they pull an attack he gives them a MASSIVE headache

How do they act around their crushes- Pulls pranks on them like he does with everyone but he talks to them more.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Rude

Fav Subject: Other languages (he keeps it seceret)

Personality: While growing up Mitchel has seen his sisters get in all sorts of trouble and it seemed like fun. He pulls pranks but he doesn't do childish ones, he plans them out and the turn out is always what he wants. When girls first meet him they find him charming, but after his first prank they straight away find him annoying and despise him. Mitchel has always been popular and knows how to keep a seceret. He hates boring people like good-goodies and smarty pants. He even hates cheerleaders and basiclly every girly-girl you know. He hates nerds and often picks on them the most. He is good at soccer and can play the drums.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Curly sandy/dirtyish blonde just above neck

Eyes: Light blue

Skin: Healthy looking

Weight: Average

Height: Average

Anything else:

Costume:Black shirt with redish brown (not exactly maroon) Letters saying (insert villain name here) Black baggy pants. Redish brown (not exactly maroon) mask

Everyday: Black shirt with a Red, Green and light blue dragons (all with creamish stomachs, one of each mentioned colours)black shorts and converse

Snow wear: Black shirt with hoodie over top that has dark greens lines you can just see long black pants and converse

Sportswear: White sport shirt and sport shorts and white converse with 2 silver stripes

Formal: Black tux (I'm a girl who hasn't been to a formal dance so I HAVE NO IDEA what guys wear so you can edit this)

Sleepwear: White muscle shirt and dark blue boxers

Swimwear: Black trunks (again I'm a girl and I don't stare at guys while their swimming, NO I'M NOT A LESBIAN!)

Other :No

Likes: Pranking, pranking with friends, haning out with friends, annoying his sister

Dislikes: getting in trouble, boring girly girls, jaffle makers

Talents: Soccer, drums, pranking

Strengths: pranking, having fun

Weaknesses: too much pranking, not being able to get a girlfriend

Fears: Jaffle makers (those things that toast sandwiches)

Reason for that fear: He was toasting a sanwich and didn't watch what he was doing and the power cord was jammed in between the lid and the bottom bit so it wouldn't shut. He finally slammed it but it blew up 3 seconds later and electricuted him. (This is possible since I've done this).

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Someone that isn't a girly girl/stuck up.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: A fun time

Quirks:- (pm u if i think of some)

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Telepathy, he can read minds and can cause headaches/migranes, Telekinesis, he can move objects with his mind

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Can't control telepathy when angered so people around him gets headaches

Reason they're at the school: To get away from his sisters

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Pranksters, populars or jocks.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: Pm you when I get one

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): *Camera turns on and you see Mitchel standing in what appears to be a living room but destoryed.* "Hi I'm Mitchel and I want to go to this school because-" His voice was cut off from two high pitch screams and "MITCHEL!" You then see two annoying figures one with champagne strawberry blonde hair and black streaks black hoodie and jeans and the other with champagne strawberry blonde hair white streaks and white hoodie and jeans looking very pissed. "SNAKES IN MY BRA DRAW! LIVES ONES!" They shouted in unison the one with the white (Kassandra) had her hands balled up in fist surrounded by light while her sister Katelyn had her fist balled up but with darkness. Mitchel grinned and they both moaned and put their hands up to their heads. "They are the reason I want to go so please pick me, I hate being the youngest and the only boy" He says then camera turns off.

Anything Else: Again Pm you

HowlingWolf4Life

Gender:Male

Name: Dean Smith

Nickname: N/A

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers):Student

Hero or Villain: Villain :3

Superhero/villain name: The Firecracker

Steoryptype: The Ingenious Outcast

Birthday: December 14,1994

Age:16

Grade:Junior

Height:5'9

Weight:135 lbs

Background:Dean's parents were to young to take care of him,so he was forced into foster care when he was an infant,and was originally born in Los Angeles,California,but moved to Canada when he was age 11,he busted out of the "home" and roams the streets,doing multiple crimes to try to stay was easily attracted to the dark high IQ of 175 makes him an ideal partner-in-crime.

Although he may not look like it,he actually considers himself as an outcast simply because people thinks he is a "Happy" has a laid-back attitude (that is,when he's not in his villain mode.)

When he was a baby,he accidentally was dropped in a mysterious liquid (his current foster parents worked at a factory) and has obtained powers.

How do they act when they arrive-Would just mutually wave silently at the others and stand at the end of the dock.

How do they act around friends-Would open up a bit more to them.

How do they act around enemies-Simply glare at them if they're a nuisance,but otherwise just ignores them.

How do they act around their crushes-He would deny his feelings until that person corners him and demands some ,he would confess.

How do they act to the staff in the school-Dean will try to get on their good side.

Fave Subject:Math

Personality:Dean is a relatively talkative guy,but not at the ,his darker side is shown to try to keep the heroes away from ,he is a laid-back guy to other Villians.

Physical Appearance)

Hair:Dark brown hair that is gelled into small 1/2 spikes.

Eyes:Sea green.

Skin:Slightly tanned.

Anything else:Pm me in case I'm missing something

Costume:Dean wears a black mask that covers his head,but keeps his hair wears a dark red body suit with bold black letters saying "The Firecracker" on the wears black combat boots and gray gloves too.

Everyday:A simple black t-shirt that has ripped sleeves,dark blue shorts that reach to his knees,and white tennis shoes.

Snow wear:He doesn't get cold easily since he has Fire manipulation in his body (see below)

Sportswear:His casual clothes

Formal:A black tuxedo with a white bow hair is slicked backwards.

Sleepwear:Green boxers

Swimwear:Red flamed swim shorts.

Other:?

Likes:Quietness,music,reading,villains,food,school.

Dislikes:Loudness,heroes,dumb people,reality shows,water (seen below),pure nerds.

Talents:He can break dance great.

Strengths:Very smart,a good leader,and has great control over his power.

Weaknesses:Doesn't play well with heroes.

Fears:Bears

Reason for that fear:He once lived on a farm with his foster parents when a giant mutant bear attacked all of the farm animals when he was 8.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)-Bi

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in:Yes someone who is a hero who can probably change him to become good,or a queen/king bee.

How would they act around their crush?:Above

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:Someone who Dean can get along with and can have fun break his evil shell too.

Quirks:Messes around with his powers.

Powers):He has the ability to control all three elements of fire,earth,and wind (he uses fire more often).Dean can create fireballs/shoot flames out of his hands,make plants grow quickly by snapping his fingers,and wind bursts by clapping.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?:No,but he hopes to one day control water.

Reason they're at the school:Dean was really tired of fighting off cops,so he's crashing at the school so he doesn't have to do crimes.

Are they in a clique? If so which one:Outcasts/Loners.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: PM me and we can talk about it :D

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

*A young boy is seem and he waved his hand at the camera* "Hey,I'm Dean and I need to get into your school." *He snapped his finger and an oak tree grew next to him fast* "You see,I have superpowers power is the ability to control three elements:Earth,air,and fire."

*He snapped his finger and the tree's leave were blown off of it.* "I can't do water,but I am practicing it." *Dean cupped his hand hand slowly parted them,revealing a fireball.*

"I have a bit of a criminal record,so I need to go to your school to help me from not getting into prison." *Suddenly,he threw the fireball like a baseball at the tree and it bursted into flames*

"Eh,the firefighters will stop it." Dean said in a bored tone as he walked away.*Head pops on screen* "Pick me or your school will be in ashes." He laughed evilly.

Anything Else: Nope!

Kunnaki

Name: Corvus Row

Gender: Male

Nickname: Crow

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject: N/A

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: N/A

Steryptype: The Crow

Birthday: 8/14

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Height: 6'1

Weight: 142 lb.

Background: Corvus was born to his mother and father who were both farmers. His family life was good, considering the family didn't have much. Despite that, Corvus was happy, as he enjoyed the simple pleasuring of living off the land. He grew up hating people of the upper class, because his parents often talked bad about them. Despite not having money, Corvus's faith in the church and the Lord was unbreakable, due to helping out when he had nothing else. He often spent his time helping his parents in the fields or reading about new places that he dreamed of going one day. Because of his work on the farm, Corvus grew up big and strong. And despite his lack of a proper education, he was also very smart from reading so many books.

While out farming and tending the crops one day, Corvus looked as he saw a flock of crows eating away at the garden. He quickly chased them away, upset. Though he couldn't really blame them, as they were simply doing what they knew how to do. Sighing, Corvus continued plowing the fields, but looked as there was one crow who refused to leave. He chased after it, but realized the bird still wouldn't leave. Growing agitated, Corvus tried to hit it away with a broom, but still the bird wouldn't leave. It was then that Corvus realized this bird was smarter than he looked. The crow flew off and landed on Corvus's shoulder, and the two soon started talking to one another.

Corvus, frightened at first, soon grew used to the strange bird, as the two of them enjoyed their conversations together. He named the crow, Karasu, the Japanese word for 'crow'. Corvus thought it was ironic, but funny. To keep from scaring Karasu away, Corvus hid him from his parents and occansilly fed him snacks and other treats to keep him satisfied. Though the two of them had problems when it came time to clean the barn or feed Karasu, they eventually solved them.

Corvus's parents were happy that he was working on the farm, and was enjoying himself, but they felt that if he stayed on the farm his whole life, it would affect his personal growth. So, when he was 16, Corvus had to leave the farm to find his own path. Bidding his parents farewell, he walked off to the next town, taking some food, clothes, and Karasu with him. They eventually traveled to the next town over, where Corvus was introduced to city life. Many people thought him strange because of his appearance and because of the crow on his arm.

Buying himself a modest flat in the poorest area, Corvus began his new life. Though his flat was nothing special, he didn't mind as he was used to living frugally. He started working odd jobs, to earn money to get by, while Karasu aided him from the sidelines. One day, Corvus ran into some trouble from a couple of drunk hooligans. Corvus managed to fend them off with Karasu's help, but was overpowered by sheer gain of numbers. Karasu, seeing his friend in trouble landed on Corvus's shoulder, and fused with him.

Corvus awoke and looked at his new form, as he now had wings and looked half bird and half man. He attacked his attackers, and easily beat them all, before turning back to normal. He was a bit scared of his power, but eventually accepted it, thanks to Karasu. One day, rumors of Corvus's transformation reached the town gossip's ears, and soon everyone knew about it. Fearing trouble, Corvus fled with Karasu somewhere else. Unfortunately, they knew not where they were going and passed out in a snowstorm.

They awoke in their new home: The Academy where Corvus would spend his next two years at. Though it was hard fitting in with people, Corvus didn't mind it, as he was happy being with Karasu. It is now a new year, and Corvus is looking forward to meeting some new students and friends.

How do they act when they arrive- Corvus greets the person in charge, but will unknowingly insult them. Karasu will berate him for it.

How do they act around friends- Corvus enjoys talking with his friends, but Karasu will make snide comments while Corvus berates him for it.

How do they act around enimies- Corvus enjoys scaring or confusing them. Karasu will insult them without them knowing it on purpose.

How do they act around their crushes- Corvus would smile, and talk to them when they meet. Karasu would make snide remarks and be sarcastic around her, but eventually he'll lighten up.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Karasu is very respectful and polite to the teachers. Karasu is only respectful cause Corvus is.

Fav Subject: Orintology

Personality: Corvus is a run-of-the-mill child who prefers just hanging out, watching life go by. He spends most of his time, talking with his pet crow, Karasu. Corvus and Karasu's trust and love for each other is second to none in the Academy. Corvus often has to berate Karasu's lack of compassion and his sarcasm, though. However, they two of them do care for each other, very much. Their love for each other is, as Corvus puts it, 'Like a fish to the sea or a bird to the sky.' Corvus doesn't really bother talking to people much, because he doesn't really have much to say or have anything to talk about. He prefers to have people come and talk to him. However, the real reason is because Corvus often says whatever pops into his head, and doesn't take the time to think about whether it is offensive or hurtful. Despite that, he truly is a nice person, even being complimented by the Headmaster, himself. He is one of the older students at the Academy, so he will do his best to help those who are new or are having trouble with upperclassmen.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Corvus has purple hair that is in Mohawk with some light blue hair on the other sides of his head.

Eyes: His eyes are mysterious. They are both black, but one of them or both of them actually, can turn light blue that looks like lightning.

Skin: Caucasian

Anything else: His crow, Karasu, is always on his shoulder.

Costume: Corvus wears a dirt road jacket with a green and black shirt underneath. He wears matching pants and some dark sneakers. His crow is on his shoulder.

Everyday: It's the same as his costume, only its black and white.

Snow wear: Corvus wears his everyday clothes, but his jacket is zipped up and his crow hides in Corvus's jacket to keep warm.

Sportswear: Same as his everyday clothes. Only his jacket is off, and Karasu is watching from somewhere close by.

Formal: He wears a black and white tuexdo with black tie. But he pulls the sleeves of his tuxedo up to his elbows.

Sleepwear: Corvus sleeps in a light green t-shirt with some red shorts. His crow sleeps somewhere in his room, or somewhere close by where he can watch him.

Swimwear: Corvus wears some blue and green swim trunks, while his bird often sits on a tree or somewhere close, watching him.

Other: N/A

Likes: Karasu, Ornithology, Nature, Being in the air, being in high places, waking up in the morning(early bird), feeling the wind

Dislikes: People who disrespect birds or Nature, people who disrespect Karasu, going to bed late, snow

Talents: Corvus is a master at ventriloquism, able to use Karasu to speak for him, without using his mouth. (Honestly, Karasu can speak, but refuses to for some reason. He only speaks to Corvus. He uses his mind to speak.)

Strengths: Corvus is a nice and helpful young person. Plus, because he has been at the Academy longer than some of the students, he knows a lot about what goes on there. Plus, he is good at catching things that others miss, due to Karasu.

Weaknesses: Corvus tends to say things that make no sense, whatsoever. He also has a bad habit of stating the obvious. And because he was raised on a farm, he doesn't really understand much about personal hygiene and often says things that are hurtful to others, without thinking about it.

Fears: Cryophobia, which is when a person has a fear of snow, ice, frost, the extreme cold, etc.

Reason for that fear: Once when Corvus was flying with Karasu, a snowstorm suddenly hit the two of them, and they crashed into the ground. They had to hurry to walk back home, but couldn't make it far in the snow, and with the blizzard in the way, they couldn't see where they were going and they were getting colder. They soon collapsed in the cold, and were about to die, but were thankfully rescued before they did.

Sexuality- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes, please.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: A girl who likes Nature, and likes Karasu would be nice.

Quirks: N/A

Powers: Corvus and Karasu work together. They are able to sense what each other is thinking and can speak to one another. Corvus often uses Karasu to spy on ahead, to let him and his friends what dangers or traps there are. But Corvus's real power is that he can fuse with Karasu, which can turn him in to some sort of bird-man creature. In that form, Corvus can see what Karasu sees and can sense what he senses when he flies.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Yeah, Karasu helps him to control them, and no he has no more.

Reason they're at the school: He had no where else to go.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Corvus doesn't know what a clique is.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas: N/A

Audition Tape: (Will PM to you.)  
_

Kunnaki

Name: Tomas Pane

Gender: Male

Nickname: N/A

Student or Teacher: 18

If Teacher, which subject: N/A

Hero or Villain: Neutral

Superhero/villain name: N/A

Steryptype: The Demonic Swordsman

Birthday: 6/22

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Height: 5'9

Weight: 186 lb.

Background: Tomas was born as the last survivor of a very old family from an unknown country somewhere in Europe. He never knew his parents, because they died from an unknown cause. In fact, he never knew anything of his family life or family history. He was sent to live with his grandparents in America, whom he loved, as they gave him love that he felt no other parent could. However, he sometimes would get sad and depressed whenever he would see the a kid playing with their father and mother, since it made him realize that he had neither of those things.

As he grew older, Tomas wondered more and more about his family life and who exactly were his parents. He searched in birth records and other sources, but still couldn't find anything that he didn't already know. One day, he sat down and asked both of his grandparents, if they knew anything about his family life. His grandparents didn't want to tell him, but felt he had a right to know. They told him that they didn't know much about their own family, themselves. He looked as his grandfather exited the room, and came back with a broadsword.

Tomas's grandfather explained that that sword was the only thing that connected them to his family. As he reached out to touch, his grandfather pulled it back, and warned Tomas that he must never touch this blade nor open, so long as he lived. Tomas, though he was still interested, promised his grandparents he wouldn't go near it. And for a time, Tomas didn't, finding other things to keep him occupied.

But one night, as he slept peacefully in his bed, Tomas could hear voices creeping into the back of his mind, telling him to go to the sword, and touch it. Tomas ignored the voices, but they kept coming back, persistently. Finally, he went into his grandparents' secret room, and looked at the sword, as it continued to tell him to come to it. Tomas, after making sure his parents were asleep, walked up and perhaps made the most foolish decision he had ever made in his life...

Suddenly, the room was filled with an unearthly howl as the sword glowed and lightning shocked the entire room. Tomas tried to let go of the sword, but it wouldn't let him. The sword then glowed blue as a demonic persence came from the sword and roared loudly. Tomas, scared for his life, tried to let go of the sword, but still his hands remained stuck. In the next minute, the room was filled with Tomas's scream.

His grandparents, fearing what happened, walked into the secret room, and looked as Tomas was standing with the blade in his hands, a dark energy surrounding him. His grandparents tried calling out his name, but Tomas didn't respond. He turned around, with a dark smile on his face as he looked at his blade. That smile wasn't Tomas's however, it was the demon's. In the next second, the room was filled with screams and blood.

When Tomas awoke, he saw his parents lying on the ground with multiple sword cuts and stabs. He stood there, gasping as he then looked down at his hands and saw blood on them. His hands were shaking, and his eyes grew big. He then suddenly scream outloud, until he fainted from shock.

When he awoke, Tomas found himself in a bed and looked around, trying to locate where he was. He looked as a young woman worked around him. He looked at her and she smiled as she saw he was awake. He blinked once or twice, as she stared at him. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and an old man appeared in the doorway, introducing himself as Fei.

Tomas stayed with Fei, as the old man could already figure out what was wrong with the boy. Tomas's memories came back, and he shook them off, as they would only cause him anger and grief. The old man then proposed to train Tomas in the way of the sword and the way to control the demon of his. Tomas, at first declined, because he didn't want what happened to his family to happen to Fei and his granddaughter. But still, Fei persisted, and Tomas finally accepted.

Tomas stayed and trained with the man for five long years, before the old man passed on to the next live of old age. Tomas grived, as did Mai, Fei's granddaughter. Before he died, Fei gave Tomas a prediction about an upcoming war that he would have to soon take part in, and it would only be there, that he could come to terms with his past, and be able to defeat the 'monster' inside of him.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Tomas is respectful to the staff, as they have wisdom and skills that Tomas can only hope to have.

How do they act when they first arrive: Tomas will bow to whomever is in charge, and walk off, standing with the others.

How do they act around friends: Tomas always smiles and enjoys being with his friends, though he knows better than to get close to people.

How do they act around enemies: Tomas ignores them, as they are worth it. He will scare them if they refuse to stop bothering him though.

Fav Subject: Tomas likes all his subjects.

Personality: Tomas is a very depressed human being with a chip on his shoulder. He is a kind and friendly person, always willing to be there to help his friends out, but strangely enough, Tomas would prefer it if he didn't have any friends. That is because he doesn't want to endanger them or put any of there lives at risk. The truth is, Tomas possess a cursed sword that was passed down his family line for generations. Ever since he laid his hands on it, Tomas can't put it down and is condemned to constantly battle with the blood-thirsty demon that inhabits it. In his human sane side, Tomas is a very nice and kind person who is willing to sacarifce some of his time training to hang out with his friends. But when his demon side takes over, Tomas is very sadistic, taking great pleasure in seeing others in pain, especially when he is the one to give out pain. Tomas is also very paranoid, as he mainly believes there are demons coming after him, but this is only after he has retained himself from his demon's possession.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Tomas's hair looks purple, but is really black. His hair is mainly straight, but looks curly, while going down to his neck. He mainly wears a hood, so his hair isn't really visible.

Eyes: His eyes are black, but turn pure white when under the demon's control.

Skin: Caucasian

Anything else: Tomas has muscles on his arms and shoulders from years of training with his swordfighting, which has made him broad-shouldered. He works out and trains daily, so he also has impressive abs, but would rather not show them to people.

Costume: His everyday clothes.

Everyday: Tomas wears a long purple and black buttoned-up hoodie with matching pants and black boots. His eyes are usually white, which means he is under the demon's control.

Snow wear: He wears his everyday clothes.

Sportswear: Tomas wears a black and white long-sleeved shirt with matching pants, and a pair of black boots. His sword is always seen being held by him.

Formal: Tomas wears a short sleeved black and blue suit with a black tie.

Sleepwear: He wears a black t-shirt and purple long shorts.

Swimwear: He wears a pair of blue and purple swim trunks.

Other: N/A

Likes: Training, having and hanging out with his friends, his sword(sometimes), defeating demons

Dislikes: His demon that possesses him, his sword(sometimes), demons, when he is possessed, destruction, being alone.

Talents: Tomas is an expert swordsman, so he knows how to dazzle people with his skills.

Strengths: Despite wanting to be alone, Tomas is a very friendly person, which doesn't help to keep people away.

Weaknesses: His main weakness is the sword he possesses, as well as the demon that inhabits it. Whenever he least expects it, the demon takes over Tomas, making him go crazy. With the demon's unmatched power combined with Tomas's impressive swordsmanship, he is a walking path of destruction, which is why he prefers to work and be alone.

Fears: His demon taking over.

Reason for that fear: Whenever Tomas's demon takes control of him, he loses both his mind and his sanity completely, and it takes the help of his friends to help him return to normal. Tomas fears that one day he will just lose it, and start to destroy everyone and everything around him. Which is why he prefers to be alone, so he can't put others at risk. He often has nightmares about this.

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes, please. Tomas would like a girlfriend, but he is afraid he will put her at risk because of his demon.

How would they act around their crush?: He would always talk with her when she's around, and think of ways to keep her entertained.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: He has shown an interest in smart girls who like to study. He also likes girls who are quiet, and seem mysterious, like him.

Quirks: N/A

Powers: Tomas's main power is his demon, which gives him unbelievable power and magic. The demon knows that Tomas can control him, so he must obey him, whether he wants to or not. He is also a skilled swordsman, being able to defeat many demons, singlehandly.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: No, he's learning how to control his demon, but isn't doing a good job, so far. And he'll soon learn how to send out powerful blasts of energy from his sword.

Reason they're at the school: To learn how to control his demon to keep from taking his body over.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: N/A

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas: N/A

Audition Tape: (Will PM to you)  
_

TDI 4 Ever

Name: Praxie Fuun

Gender: Male

Nickname: N/A

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: N/A

Stereotype: The Unlucky Freezer

Birthday: 1/13

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Height: 5'6

Weight: 134 lb.

Background: Long ago in ancient Greece, a young man by the name of Eugene who, ironically, was named as such for being 'born lucky'. And that was how Eugene felt about himself, due to him constantly having good luck wherever he went. However, the gods have a funny way of playing with fate, and seemingly they had Eugene sleep with a young beautiful woman who was actually Eris, the Goddess of Chaos and Discord. Upset at his good luck and wanting to spread some chaos, Eris made a potion and gave it Eugene in a cup, which he drunk from. Suddenly, Eugene could feel all his year's worth of luck change instantly.

His good luck was now changed into bad luck. The woman laughed at Eugene's misfortune, and revealed herself as Eris. She then fled as quickly as she came. Cursed because of the gods' mean and hurtful trick, Eugene could do nothing, but live out his life, 'unluckily'. However, things didn't go as well as Eugene had hoped. His bad luck caused problems for both himself and the people around him. He was considered such a nuisance, that the people exiled him from Athens, and forced him to wander forever. It's unknown what happened to Eugene, but one can be assumed that he either died, or soon killed himself out of grieve.

What the Goddess hadn't revealed to Eugene was that his curse was now forced into all of his children who were men. And this line continued all the way until up to the present where Prixie comes in. Prixie was a normal kid, who enjoyed life, even though no stayed around him, because of his bad luck. The only people that seemed immune was his family. Prixie didn't feel entirely bad when he realized no one wanted to be around him, but he had to admit, he now knew how his ancestors before him felt. He eventually learned that no one could defeat loneliness, no matter what.

One day, while Prixie was washing his hands, he realized that the water was getting colder. Afraid of getting sick, he turned the water to hot, but quickly pulled back his hands, as he looked at them. They were creating smoke, but he didn't know why until a few seconds later. He looked as his arms turned into full ice crystals. He didn't know what this was, and quickly thought it was more of his bad luck. Ignoring it, Prixie figured his hands will melt eventually. But he looked as they still weren't changing back to normal.

Prixie soon learned about his powers over the ice, and started practicing turning everything into ice. Prixie didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like his luck was changing. Especially, when he received information about a special school for kids with special powers. Prixie joined up, eager to be in the school.

How do they act when they arrive- Praxie greets the person in charge, before he acidentally does something that hurts him, the person, or one of the other contestants.

How do they act around friends- It's a miracle if Praxie even has friends, considering his bad luck. He will smile and talk more.

How do they act around enimies- Praxie doesn't worry about his enemies, as it would just be a waste of time to bother with them. Besides, he figures they'll stay away from him because of his curse.

How do they act around their crushes- It's a miracle if Praxie ever finds someone who likes him. He tends to blush, and rub the back of his head, embarrassed.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Praxie is always respectful. The staff seems to pity and feel sorry for Praxie, because of his curse.

Fav Subject: Praxie likes science and learning about the weather.

Personality: Praxie is a nice, kind dude who is willing to give a person a hand, but often his help is denied. The reason is simple. It's because Praxie is just, plain unlucky. He has the world's worst luck. In fact, to say that Praxie simply has 'bad luck' would be an understatement. His talent for causing disasters and other signs of trouble are well-known amongest the school, and his friends. For example, he could be walking past a water fountain, and the next thing you know, the water fountain will be spouting out water. A lot of people have tried to spend time with Praxie to prove there is no such thing as luck. However, within an hour or two, they quickly abandon the boy, leaving him alone. Despite all of the negative vibes he gets, Praxie is still a passionate and kind fellow, through and through.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Praxie's hair is blonde and straight, with bangs that fall into his left eye.

Eyes: Black

Skin: Caucasian, but his arms are blue, because of his power.

Anything else: He has no muscles, and is practically wimpy.

Costume: The same as his everyday clothes.

Everyday: Praxie wears a purple and black short-sleeve jacket with matching pants and black sneakers. He also has a purple scarf around his neck.

Snow wear: The same as his everyday clothes, but his jacket is now long-sleeved.

Sportswear: He wears a black and white jumpsuit with matching sneakers.

Formal: Praxie will wear a black tuxedo with a white tie. He'll constantly be shaking, cause he's cold.

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Other:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: Homichlophobia a fear of fogs.

Reason for that fear: One time, while traveling with his friends, a strange fog seemed to pass over them, and he was soon seperated from his friends. He couldn't find anyone, and thought he was alone. Soon, the fog passed, and he found his friends, though he was all alone again, since his friends believed his bad luck caused the fog to occur. So now, Praxie fears fogs.  
_

TDI 4 Ever

Name: Sandro Flix

Gender: Male

Nickname: Big Guy

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: N/A

Stereotype: The Loyal, Helping Glutton

Birthday: 5/14

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Height: 5'5

Weight: 235 lb.

Background: Sandro was born to his mother and father, who, like him was and still is, big. They are both accompished chefs, owning there own restaurant. Ever since he was young, Sandro has loved food, and dreams of becoming a chef like his own parents, owning a line of restaurant chains. When he was younger, he was often made fun of for his weight and teased about his body, so he often got into fights, until he beat up everyone who talked about him. Therefore, he was free of any harrassment, but free of friends, as well.

His father taught him that being made fun of hurts, but it can't compare to the pain of being alone. Which meant, either Sandro had to deal with being made fun of, or deal with being alone all the time. Taking his dad's words to heart, Sandro did his best to ignore his harrassers, mainly because he realized it was a waste of time to bother with them anyway. Soon, Summer came and Sandro decided to do something about his weight problem. He started taking a jog around his block, but he was tired before he even started. Thinking of an easier way, Sandro decided to just start off walking.

Soon, before he knew it, he was jogging and soon started running, as well. He looked as he was running a bit too fast though, and noticed he was all the way in another neighborhood. Running back, he looked as he was back home, but wondered how he did that. Feeling hungry, Sandro again ran to a nearby pizza parlor and was amazed at his time. He soon realized he could run really fast. Obviously, Sandro liked this new power.

Using it to its fullest, Sandro continued running, enjoying himself, and he could hardly wait for school to start back again. When it did, he had a surprise for everyone. Running swiftly through the halls, Sandro would often arrive right before the tardy bell rang. He enjoyed seeing the confusion on people's faces, when they didn't know how he got in class so fast. He soon graduated, and one day, while watching TV, looked as there was a school accepting people with powers. Sounding like fun, Sandro joined only because he saw the food they were serving.

How do they act when they arrive- He smiles and greets whoever is in charge, and looks amazed, at the school.

How do they act around friends- He'll always be eating something, and smiling around them, while in their conversations.

How do they act around enimies- Sandro will usually stay away from his enemies, but when they insult or take away his best food, he is not going to be a happy camper.

How do they act around their crushes- Sandro smiles with a blush on his cheeks, and will always cook them some delicious meals.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Sandro is always respectful to the staff, especially to the cook. Around Deebler, however, Sandro will always be respectful, but will always outrun him when he is out of class.

Fav Subject: Cooking and Lunch.

Personality: Sandro is the big, dumb(often), but cute, cuddly guy you can't help but love. Similar to Owen, he loves food, maybe even more than he loves being rich and famous. He is always willing to lend a helping hand to his teammates in need, which is why many people like him. However, despite his friendly attitude, it is definitely outweighed by the size of Sandro's appetite, which gets people upset at him sometimes. He doesn't really mind when people call him names or make fun of him. He just takes it as a sign that they're not happy because they're not him, which is true for the most part. A lot of people wonder how Sandro can stay so big when he seems to be running all the time.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Sandro's hair is brown and in a short ponytail, similar to Beth's.

Eyes: Sandro's eyes are black, and resemble Owen's, in a sense.

Skin: Caucasian

Anything else: Sandro is short and well-rounded. He's not big like Owen, though.

Costume: His sportswear.

Everyday: Sandro wears a white and black jumpsuit with white running shoes.

Snow wear: Sandro wears a big puffy black, blue, and orange coat with completely covers him up. He has to walk with his arms out to move. He has on some black sweatpants and some black boots.

Sportswear: Sandro wears an orange and black jumpsuit that doesn't have any sleeves, with matching pants.

Formal: He wears a black tuxedo similar to the one Owen wore in TDA.

Sleepwear: He wears a dark blue long-sleeve t-shirt with blue gym shorts.

Swimwear: Similar to Owen, he wears some goggles, with some over sized green swim trunks.

Other: N/A

Likes: Food, running, helping people out, outsmarting Deebler, his friends

Dislikes: When there is no food, when he crashes into things, when he feels he's not needed.

Talents: Sandro knows how to juggle, and is adapt at playing the guitar. Plus, he is a master at cooking and eating.

Strengths: His friendly and sweet personality is why he has so many friends.

Weaknesses: His appetite outweighs his attitude, which is why people because upset at him, most of the time.

Fears: Giraffes

Reason for that fear: One day, when Sandro and his classmates took a trip to the zoo, he wondered off and got to the giraffe exhibit. While there, he made the mistake of eating french fries there. The giraffe, intrigued by the smell, stretched its neck over and got right in Sandro's face, who stared at the giraffe, wide eyed. He suddenly screamed out loud, and swiftly ran from the exhibit.

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes, please.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: He'd like a girl who knew how to cook, and could help keep his mind off food on important matters.

Quirks: Sandro usually drools for no reason, mainly because he is thinking about delicious food that he wants to eat.

Powers: Sandro is very fast, being able to run up to 100 miles an hour. He could be in class while the teacher is lecturing, and suddenly he'd have a burger or some fries, and you wouldn't even notice. Even Deebler has trouble catching this fast kid.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Well, not exactly. Sandro can run really fast, but he has trouble stopping, so he'll sometimes crash into things or people. Yes.

Reason they're at the school: Wanted to try some new foods.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: No.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas: N/A

Audition Tape: *The camera comes on and shows a park, where little kids are playing. On a bench, there is a young boy, sitting drinking a soda from a straw. He notices the camera, and smiles* "Hello, people who are watching this! My name is Sandro Flix!" *he drinks his soda again* "I wait to join your Academy cause it looks like fun, and I'm interested in all of the tasty food, you guys have there!" *Suddenly, Sandro's stomach growls* "Speaking of food, I'm hungry." *Takes camera, and runs swiftly to a burger shop. He pays, and then quickly runs back to his same spot at the park. "Sorry, my stomach was calling. But you saw how fast I was right. That should prove how good I am for the Academy. I hope you pick me!" *His stomach growls again* "Gotta go." *He runs off somewhere*  
_

pisces the smart 1

Gender: Male

Name: Jeso Tacnu

Nickname: J, Creepy Science Nerd,

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: hero

Superhero/villain name: Sci-Fi

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): mad scientist

Birthday: 3/17

Age: 16

Grade: 11th

Height: 5ft 11in

Weight: 180lbs

Background: after experimenting on illegal substances as a child he was sent to an asylum (which he had gotten out for good behavior), since then he had realized that he had extreme abilities and decided that this school and doing experiments was his life's dream

How do they act when they arrive- says crazy gibberish

How do they act around friends- crazy gibberish

How do they act around enimies- crazier gibberish

How do they act around their crushes- talks normally

How do they act to the staff in the school- talks less in gibberish

How do they act when they first arrive: look above

How do they act around friends: look above

How do they act around enemies: look above

How do they act around crush: look above

Fav Subject: science

Personality: crazy person that refuses anyone to drop his classes, cares about his friends, will go out of his way to help a friend on any type of assignment or challenge

Physical Appearance)

Hair: short black hair

Eyes: brown eyes

Skin: tan skin

Weight: look above

Height: look above

Anything else: not yet

Costume: wears a black labcoat and has a skull mask, shirt is all black as well as jeans and shoes

Everyday: wears a white labcoat, glasses, blue jeans, and a tan t-shirt

Snow wear: wears a puffed up version of his normal wear as well as his labcoat

Sportswear: wears black shorts, sleeveless black shirt, and a sleeveless white labcoat

Formal: fancy white shirt, black slacks, and of course a fancy labcoat

Sleepwear: maroon shorts no shirt, and lab coat with polka dots

Swimwear: black swim trunks, white t-shirt, blue waterproof labcoat

Other: almost always has some kind of labcoat, has one ring that has a small amount of a fake death serum (last only for twoo hours)

Likes: science, explosions, helping friends, math, chess, reading, his assortment of labcoats

Dislikes: quiet, bossy folks, queen bees

Talents: can make any household object explode in less then ten minutes, chess champion, card shark

Strengths: schoolwork, chess, card games, explosives expert

Weaknesses: allergic to the purest form of silver, cant deny helping someone with schoolwork, can be manipulated for the right price

Fears: afraid of the purest form of silver

Reason for that fear: even the smallest dose can send him to anaphylaptic shock and eventually kill him

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: yes, either someone smart and quiet, someone he can change, or hyperactive girls (all must be friends with him at first)

How would they act around their crush?: talks normally

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: friendship, honesty, and willing to overlook the fact that he likes explosions

Quirks: likes explosions

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): extreme intelligence, a modest amount of psychic ability, on rare occasions read minds

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: has a great control of his powers and eventually they will perfect as he goes along, and will (with time) be able to read minds

Reason they're at the school: wants to show his extreme intelligence to the world, and want to make things explode

Are they in a clique? If so which one: if nerds are a clique then them but otherwise not any

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: have them do an impersonation of one of the students

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): shows Jeso working in a lab as he is about to mix two chemicals "hello people of the world my name is Jeso, and i want in on your school. now from what i can already tell there is going to be a lot of tension. however i hope to show the world that the nice guy can do well on these things. plus i also want to what kind of explosive things that i can get away with. now watch as i create the cure for HIV" he mixes the two chemicals with his mind powers and then mixes then again with his powers, but the mixture explodes...after abouthalf a minute of smoke it shows him glowing a bright green "huh looks like it still needs some work, but anyway that is why i want to join your school. peace"

Anything Else: will often act as a mediator in arguments

annonymus

Gender: Boy

Name: Phain Thomas

Nickname: Mr. Horny

Student or Teacher:Student

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: Great Horn

Steryptype:The Angry Protector

Birthday: January 11, 2010

Age:15

Grade:10th grade

Height:6,7

Weight:160 lbs from, quite a good bit of muscle. 470 lbs from turning ito a giant bone horn train.

Background:He was born in canada, even though both his dad and mom are american. He got his powers from playing in a radioactive field at six years old. He discovered his powers at 12 when dealing with a bully that litterally beat him up evreyday for the hell of it it seemed. One day when the bully and his group was knocking the crap out of his old friends he got mad, too mad and trasformed before his frends and the bullies cohorts eyes ito a huge horn drill thing and blinded with rage he ran over the bully, the bullies cohorts and destroyed everything in his way after that everyone avoided him from fear that he would do that again to anyone even most of his friends were too afraid and left him. Only two of his friends stayed being his friends.

How do they act when they arrive-Very tenative and really quick to start an insane fight.

How do they act around friends- Quieter and nicer as wellas more of a person that would listen to them.

How do they act around enimies- Just fixed on trying to kill them and wont care about them when they are trying to be his friend.

How do they act around their crushes-Very Kind, nerves, and will jump at the chance to be like a hero in front of her.

How do they act to the staff in the school-He will try to spar with them a lot.

How do they act when they first arrive: He will be very loud-mouthed and will act tough to try and intimidate people so they would leave him be and would seem like a huge jerk.

How do they act around friends:Quiet, and at points very helpful to them, other points very protective of them, he would go along with what they would do if it was convincing enough.

How do they act around enemies: Quiet until they try, something to hurt him or his friends.

How do they act around crush: Very jittery, nice and lots of aukward moments with his crush and few times when there are insane fights with his crush.

Fav Subject:Science,English and Combat.

Personality: He in one word is "defensive" So at many points he is a jerk but he will help you and anyone who needs and/or desrves it. He may put up a huge wall of anger and being a jackass but inside he is timid, meek and kind-hearted. He is smart in certain areas and in fights he is very useful. But if you try to hurt his friends he will have no mercy towards you.

Physical Appearance)

Hair:Awburn, short and in a loose cut

Eyes:Sky blue

Skin:Tanned white

Weight:160 lbs. 470 lbs. in bone mode

Height:6,7

Anything else: He has a tattoo of a skull coverd in twisted thorns on his right arm.

Costume:Dark red and black spandex shirt with holes everywhere on the upper torso of his body, a fur vest with black skinny jeans.

Everyday:Red lion shirt that has print on the back sayin' "If you mess with me+you=instant death of you", White ripped jeans and a black bead choker.

Snow wear:Dark blue snow jacket, snow boots and two pairs of jeans

Sportswear:V-neckT-shirt and gray shorts

Formal:White tux with black tie.

Sleepwear:Orange tiger jammies

Swimwear:Gray swim trunks

Other:Hat, splotchy shirt and a apron

Likes:People that are mean that would leave him alone, a good fight, impressing certain people, knocking people out that deserve it.

Dislikes: People that aggravate him

Talents: Art, A little bit of singing and skating

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:Thunderstorms

Reason for that fear:He always thought that there was a evil monster in the clouds when thunderstorms started and he still thinks it now.

Sexuality:Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: A girl that sees right through him and would understand why he does most of the stuff he does, but isnt afraid to completely kick his ass.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:A time where there isnt any crazyness, a lot of talks, understanding, surprizes and maybe a little fun in the bed.

Quirks: Makin' out, love and crazy fights then make-ups right after it.

Powers:Changing into a huge moving reinforced bone horn from sharp layerd spikes on his face and the upper part of his body, when his horn breakes off on his target antibodies would come from any broken shards and severely weaken the targets powers if they have any.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?:a new power that he discovers is being able to absorb the energy taken from his opponent and either heal himself or make himself stronger, The side effect though is that the more energy he sucks up the bigger he gets (without being in bone form).

Reason they're at the school: To better his powers, and have a bit more control over it,a set of horns sticks out of his head whenever hes mad, and has a higher tendency to try and gore people to death.

Are they in a clique? If so which one:No

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?

Audition Tape:

*Camera slightly wiggles and shows a messy as heck driveway and is focused on a not so bad looking dude in the corner taking down a burgular in five seconds the camera cuts to static and soon the burgular is on the floor dead and a horned boy covered in bloddy clothes*

Phain: Sorry people of TDEG! Had a little somethin' to take care of. But 'ey I think I am intrested in this school for Two reasons, 1: Very good chance to train. 2:I'm a bit lonley and I'm lookin for some new friends, maybe a chance at romace, eh?

*Loud Shuffling is heard near the back of the garadge*

Phain:*FURIOUS* Oy! Get back here! You think you can gang up on me, and screw up my house! No dice!

*Phain runs off camera it automatically turns seeing Phain beating up another guyon the side of the house. His horns immediately shoots out of his head and impales the guy in front of him the other burgular rasps for air for a few minutes and then dies still impaled on the blood encrusted horns*

Phain: *NERVOUS AND AFRAID* I hope you pick me and not turn me in to the police, ah?

*CAMERA SHUTS OFF*  
_

ThePhantomOfTheCarolinaOpry

Name: Javiusnocht-Ronst Unbreon, III (the Third)

(Several call him "Javius", but it seems he abhors that name)

Nickname: "Two-Faced Darkness"

Gender: Male

Student or Teacher: Student; 18

If Teacher, which subject: ~

Hero or Villain: Villain

Superhero/villain name: Lord of Darkness

Stereotype: Silent Darkness

Birthday: October 20th

Age: 18

Grade: 12

Height: 6'00"

Weight: 96.2 lb.

Background: Has been detatched from his family at the age of 3 and had sprouted by himself. He still lived with his family, but it was never [at all] often they had seen him. He had, like the rest of his family, controlled his power of the Darkness magic (in the family, they call it "Magicka" (mazh-ee-kuh/kah) ). To him, he was willing to fight for himself and has been etched away from many bits of family history. It was, as if, an apparition entered their lives, and had never left. At the age of nine, he had fully controlled his magicka and was used to making others suffer. He had a two-faced personality, and most shows a very dark side to him. He lives alone in England, and has asked to be on the show. He wanted to work under the eyes of the Queen, but had never been close enough to see her. At this moment, he plays the Organ [instrument] endless hours, so does he hardly sleep or hardly even needs to (for some reason, his mind forever may be insane).

How do they act when they first arrive- He will completely ignore everyone, and step away from all others.

How do they act around friends- He treats them like he would a commoner (push them around; which is why no one is his friend...or rather he does not want or need one).

How do they act around enemies- He would lie to them, call them names, so forth. He would also attack them, and disappear without another trace.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Would ignore them like anyone else. Unless the host and chef (he will be loyal to them like a servant to the Queen of England).

Fav Subject: Alchemy (Chemistry)

Personality: Very dark and dismal on one side, but rather much of a good person on the other. There are certain names for these forms of Javiusnocht, "Darkness Forme" for his evil side, and "Returned Forme" for his good side. It is known that he may turn from good to evil in, literally, one-half of a second.

Javiusnocht is also prone to appearing randomly and disappearing without a notice. He never tells people what he thinks or believes, so his mind is completely closed off.

Javiusnocht is rather cold to eveyone, so there is hardly a chance to know what he is like, since he closes himself to everyone. He is rather intelligent, and greatly obediant to those he can trust. Other than that, he will just strain away from the crowd and do what he can to help anyone in challenges or in the daily life (or philosophy, since he does give well thought quotes).

He hardly speaks at all. When he does, it is either demeaning and dismal, or very short and choppy, fragmented sentences.

Somewhere in this, if accepted, he will have to make a switch from being in order, to absolute discord and evil. Somewhere in any chapter, he has to make the personality swap. It may be at random.

Physical Appearance~

Hair: Jet black, hair is very long, and somewhat waved. At the end of each layer is a curl that looks much like an Aztec spiral. For some strange reason, it shines against the rays of the sun.

Eyes: Blood red. Turns orange in extreme anger.

Skin: Death pale, completely white without a hint of any other color other than grey.

Anything else: There are black markings under his eye that stretch to the bottom of the nose and back to his ears (which are always hidden beneath his hair).

Costume: Wears a black hood (like a mage), without even showing his face. The bottom of the hood-jacket has a ring, seeming to protect his legs and feet by a net. His hands are always wrapped in the sleeves. He wears everything he normally does under this.

Everyday: Javiusnocht wears a blood red halfjacket with pitch black lines leaving from a diamond-shaped crest at the center. He wears a one piece bloodred silk cloth that covers his entire body that leaves only half of the neck and his face open. He wears pitchblack cargojeans and black work-boots with chains attached. He carries a pocketwatch with him. The halfjacket is short sleeved.

Snow wear: Will wear the same thing he does everyday, but wears a massive leather jacket (that, out of strange possibilities, does not pull his weight down) with blue, metallic markings. This is a double layered jacket, which the first layer is a half-jacket, and the second layer is a long jacket that stretches to his feet. This jacket has a long collar (not folded).

Sportswear: He wears what he normally does, but without the half-jacket. It is unknown how he runs in the boots.

Formal: For all special occasions, he wears a sleek jet black tuxedo with black dress shoes and pants. He also has his hair under a dark red fedora he wears.

Sleepwear: He wears a silk black kimono (for unknown reasons) that has an orange and red eastern (Asian) dragon on the back. He carries with him a japanese rice hat to aid in rest in bright lights. Wears wooden sandals. Has dark purple rims and seams.

Swimwear: Javiusnocht simply wears a dark-red boxer-like suit with black lines like that of the halfjacket.

Other: ~

Likes: He enjoys staying in a silent place where it would be great from thought and the composing of music. He also enjoys being under trees so the sun will not hurt or blind his eyes. ...then reading is a rather close third.

Dislikes: Javiusnocht mostly dislikes being around people for a long time, or having people see what he works on during his "silent hours" (as he calls them).

Talents: Javiusnocht is known to play the organ so well, some believe the talent is from an angel. Javiusnocht is also good at being hidden in shadows. Most of the time, people do not even see him when he might even be right in front of them. Also, he is good with singing.

Strengths: Javiusnocht is strong against certain elements (if that is what you are looking for). He is also strong against others trying to rule over him (younger, and not older).

Weaknesses: He is weak against the element of light, or the element of Holy. He is weak against those stronger than he is.

Fears: Photophobia

Reason for that fear: Has the fear that light will drain his everlasting power of Darkness.

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: ~

How would they act around their crush?: ~

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: ~

Quirks: Is known to twitch his fingers when he is not playing the Organ.

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): "Darkness Spiral", an attack where he disappears after darkness appears like a cloud, spiraling from the skies. Another attack, "the Darkness Lord", actually requires a transformation that only he knows. The Darkness Lord is a beast without legs, and has one power of its own, firing a dark beam that was said to destroy entire buildings from the intensity. This attack is named "Beam of Darkness".

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: He has yet to discover more of his power, but he knows what he needs to learn.

Reason they're at the school: In order to teach others that he may be more maniacal that he seems.

Are they in a clique? If so, which one: No, thank you.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? A possible plot idea is that Javiusnocht would come to betray everyone who has trusted him.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

(Javiusnocht is seen at a church organ in a cathedral. He does not turn at all to meet the camera.)

Javiusnocht. Good evening, listeners. I am Javiusnocht-Ronst III, commonly known and spoken by the name Javius [which I find demeaning and quite daunting].

You will find that if you have me on your show, you might want to try and explain why the atmosphere is considerably darker. I want to be on your show for two reasons. One: To help myself pay for the damage I have caused these years, and to rebuild myself. Two: To tell of everyone that I am not afraid of you, but that you should be afraid of me.

(The camera is able to see one bloodred eye looking right at it, yet he still does not turn.)

Javiusnocht. I am on Total Drama Island to help with myself and the welfare of my family, since we own an estate and use the money for ourselves...not for each other.

I have several talents, but one is widely known. Made me a famous composer at the age of ten. I am an organist, I play only the Organ, bells, and the sitar.

(Javiusnocht turns to the Organ, and begins to play a more haunting version of Nobuo Uematsu's "Dancing Mad" (Final Tier) (from Final Fantasy VI). Upon finishing, he turns to the camera for the first time.)

Javiusnocht. I play more music than what you hear, but you have yet to hear it if you let me on your reality show. Also, you must have there, because apparently my family believes there is something wrong with me. I want to prove them wrong.

I thank you for watching. Good luck on choosing the contestants for your show.  
_

James95

Name: Christoph Bennel

Nickname: Chris, Christal

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject:none

Hero or Villain: Hero, despite villain style powers

Superhero/villain name: Mindfang

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): The Smiley faced one.

Birthday: March 13th, 1995

Age: 14

Grade: 10th

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 110 pounds

Background: Parents emmigrated from France to Cornwall, England before he was born. Despite living with two older sisters Jean, 22 and Stephanie, 19 (currently), Chris was always the more sociable of the three, always cheerful and polite to others. When he went to school he was an instant hit with people which led up to him being elected for school class president three years in a row. However, when he got his powers after someone attacked him in the 7th grade, it went downhill. Especially after his mother died in a car crash. His father couldn't cope, so he sent him to Stephanie's so he could enroll in the school.

How do they act when they arrive- Really, really cheerful, friendly and slightly babyish for his age. If you have ever seen Fruits Basket, he is the epitome of Momigi.

How do they act around friends- Still very much like from the start, except a bit more mature and toned down. He can sometimes go very dark, but otherwise he is very loyal and would help in anyway possible.

How do they act around enemies- Still preety cheerful, yet uses this to occaisionally insult them and put in snide comments.

How do they act around their crushes- Shy and very nervous. Dead giveaway to most people.

How do they act to the staff in the school- He treats them all with respect, is very polite and still preety cheerful.

Fav Subject: History, English and cookery

Personality: Very cheerful and polite all around, at least that'd be how he shows himself. But underneath this little lamb there is a big bad wolf full of hatred, anger and sorrow just waiting to be unleashed. This side is quite dark and nasty.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Medium length, wavy blonde hair

Eyes: Choccie brown

Skin: Pale white and acne free

Weight: 110 pounds. Mostly slim with some muscle definition.

Height: 5'1"

Anything else: First two canine teeth are peg shaped so they are like fangs.

Costume: Black theatre mask, black gym leotard with a picture of a white spiral and in the middle, the fang of a wolf.

Everyday: White shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows, pink sweatervest and blue jeans with white sneakers.

Snow wear: Blue denim jeans, red mittens, matching earmuffs, scarf and wooly jumper. Also has a big, puffy blue coat.

Sportswear: White trainers, shorts, blue t shirt and leg warmers for everyday sports. Wears Martial arts outfit with blue belt for jujitsu, black 2nd dan for karate and brown for Tai Kwon do (Please checkif this is the right spelling.

Formal: Pink button down shirt, matching silk tie, grey button down waistcoat, grey trousers and black leather shoes.

Sleepwear: Blue two piece silk pyjamas with matching nightcap

Swimwear: Grey wetsuit

Likes: The colour blue, lazy days, surfing, Pop music (yes, I am so sorry but his fave artist is... Gaga. You thought I would say Jedward didn't you?), white chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Dislikes: Bats, Jedward, Iron maiden and TDI's Heather and Courtney.

Talents: Good cook, can perform great ballet and can seem to put a smile on virtually anyone's face.

Strengths: Reliable, cute and friendly.

Weaknesses: Bit of a temper, can't understand the word "no" and quite childish

Fears: Being in enclosed spaces

Reason for that fear: When he was five he was stuck in the lift in a shopping centre/mall all alone for an hour.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Bi, but more into girls

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes, maybe someone who can support him.

How would they act around their crush?: Shy and very jittery

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Stability, a confidante and a great time.

Quirks: He's slightly demanding (see childish behaviour above)

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Telepathy (can read people's minds), Mental torture (makes a person's mind think that they are in pain) and the ability to become a 7' humanoid wolf (enhanced senses, reflexes and strength).

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Can't control telepathy, but the others are fine. May develop hypnosis.

Reason they're at the school: To find a place where he could be considered normal.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: No.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? He could be in threat of suspension through torturing an enemy or if contracts hypnosis then people may not trust him.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): Boy (Christoph): Bonsoir, mes ami. Je m'apelle Christoph Bennel. I'm fourteen despite my looks and I really want to go to your school. (grins) Wanna see a trick? (turns wolfy, howls and reverts to original self). I can't really fit in a normal school very well so please, can I come? (Shows ironically, massive puppy dog eyes). Thank you.

Anything Else: No, sorry.

So that's it from me. Hope Mr Bennel gets his tail in gear for the story.

BeforeThestorm 

Gender: Male

Name: Jake Winston

Nickname: Your Friendly Neighborhood delinquent

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject: N/A

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: Jaguar

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): the Sk8er Guy

Birthday: Febuary seventh

Age: 17

Grade: 10th

Height: 6' 2

Weight: 130

Background: Jake was born and raised in Yardley Pennsylvania. He has lived his whole life there and hopes to travel the world. Let me explain something to you- once you are IN Yardley, you don't leave. If you grew up there you stay there. Your kids will stay there and so will your grandkids. No one moves away. They really have no desire to move away. Everyone, that is, except Jake. He is quite different from everyone else in that town. He isn't very serious about school and doesn't follow the rules. His parents don't dislike him, as much as they are, well, confused by him. He has been saving up for a grand tour of the United States, if not the world. He acuiredhis powers at the age of sixteen and is still trying to master control of when he changes. For now he changes when he is protecting someone he loves or when too angry. The strange thing is, is that when HE'S the one in trouble, he just can't seem to shape-shift.

How do they act when they arrive- Jake is friendly and calm, but he is scopeing out potentle friends and enemies.

How do they act around friends- Jake kids around with them and enjoys making them laugh.

How do they act around enimies- He couldn't care less about them unless they make fun of him his crush or his friends. If the enemies in question went to far and were really mean to his crush/friends he would turn into a jaguar.

How do they act around their crushes- Jake teases them and trys to make them laugh. He is rather ovious about who he likes. Jake is also very protective of his crush but not stalkerish or clingy.

How do they act to the staff in the school- He talks back a bit but is usualy quite calm and mellow in class and does what his teachers tell him to do, even though he does it badly.

Fav Subject: Math

Personality: Jake is a all around sarcastic, rebellious, adventerous guy. He is very different from everyone else in his town and you could say, he colors outside the lines. Used to being told to conform, Jake hates being told what to do. He has a soft spot for his friends, family and pretty girls, and shows it off for special ocations. He uses sarcasm as his main wepond and often makes cutting remarks with it. He gets medicore grades getting a C, B- average. His passion is skating and his board is black with a white and black cheeckerbored pattern. The boards name is Gretta.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: shaggy black hair that is about an inch past his ears.

Eyes: A warm golden/bronze color

Skin: tan

Weight: He is skinny but strong and about 128 lbs

Height: He is tall and is 6' 2

Anything else: Nope

Costume: He doesn't really have a costume because his superpower is to turn into a fierce jaguar. When he transforms he leaps into the air as a human and hits the ground running as a jaguar. He has sleek black fur and molten gold eyes.

Everyday: He wears a red Tshirt with a pikachu on it and says in black letters "Pokemon are Bad-A**" He also wears black skinny jeans and navy blue converse.

Snow wear: A black sweatshirt and blue ski pants.

Sportswear: A plain light green Tshirt and black sport shorts

Formal: He wears a maroon tux with a black rose in the buttonhole. But he does keep his convers on.

Sleepwear: Just his boxers that have frowny faces on them.

Swimwear: His black swimtrunks that have a red stripe down eather side.

Other: On Halloween he goes as Darth Vader.

Likes: Skateboarding, pretty girls, wildcats, vanilla frosting, politics, the fall, running, the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Dislikes: Religion, snobs, people who are depressing, school, the rain, Pop music.

Talents: Skateboarding, running, telling stories, witty comebacks.

Strengths: He is protective of his friends and family, his sarcastic sence of humor.

Weaknesses: He doesn't think before he acts and makes rash decisions.

Fears: Forest fires

Reason for that fear: When he first aquired his powers he was so confused that he got post in the forest during a thunderstorm and the trees caught on fire. He was lost in a burning forest with no way out. He was able to hide in a stream from the burning embers but is still very afraid of forest fires.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes please, maybe someone who is creative and sarcastic, he wouldn't want a punk or a goth.

How would they act around their crush?: Jake teases them and trys to make them laugh. He is rather ovious about who he likes. Jake is also very protective of his crush but not stalkerish or clingy.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Adventure, A compatible sence of humor.

Quirks: Hates chocolate, Learns made up languages very fast, can kiss his elbow.

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): When Jake is mad or scared he turns into a sleek, black, jaguar with molten good eyes. He is very powerful and strong when transformed. He changes when very mad at someone or when someone is being mean to his friends or his friends are in danger. But he can't seem to change when he himself is in trouble.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Jake does not have control of his powers and needs to learn how to transform at will.

Reason they're at the school: To control his powers and make friends.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: No he hates cliques.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? Jake often acts before thinking and hurts himself easealy. He might challenge a villian much stronger than him and come out worse for the wear.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): A red and black spiral that is spinning. "Put me on the shoooowwwwwwwwwwwww Put me on the shhoooowww! I must winnnnnnnnnnn! Pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " a spooky voice commands. "You are under my hypnotic powwwerrrrrrrrrr!" The camera shuts off and on again. Now you see a tall boy with shaggy black hair. "please please get me outta here! I mean sereously, look!" the camera pans out showing a empty park except for him. "NOTHING! NOTHING!" he sighs. "just please consider it" he says before skating away. The camera stays on. Soon he comes back muttering "so much for a dramatic ending."

Anything Else: Nope

Hope you choose him!

Da CMC

His age is 15 and he's in the 11 grade because he skipped a grade

Gender: Male

Name: Tomas Kin Romanov

Nickname: TK (everyone calls him that)

Student or teacher: Student

Hero or villain: Hero

Superhero name: Shade

stereotype: The secluded artist

birthday: 10-31

age: 12

grade: 15 (he skipped)

height: 5'5

weight: 115 lbs

backround: TK discovered his powers when he was 7 years old. His father abused him even before this, yet they only got worse when the powers came. His father began to cut and burn his arms. Eventually, he had enough and ran away.. He spent the next 8 years as a streetrat, using his powers to stay alive. His only friend is Simba, his dog (He'll sneak him into the school). Recently, he was caught by the police, but a mysterious peson gave him the opportunity to go to the institute. the choice was obvious.

how do they act on arrival: He'll look around at the others, and give a small smile and wave before goig to a secluded place to stand.

act around friends: He actually opens up to them and becomes a social person.

act around enemies: He'll give off witty, sarcastic comment. If they get him mad enough like insult his friends, he'll get in a fight with them.

act around crushes: Hi face will get red and if they talk to him, he'd stammer a lot.

act to the staff: He'll give them respect, and act friendly to them. Migh insult a jerk teacher.

Fav subject: Art; Music

Personality: He's not that trusting of people and tends to jump to the worst conclusions. He will do anything t have people not see the cuts on his arms, or talk about his past.

physical appearance-

Hair: pure white, and undone; past his ears

eyes: Purple(yeah, weird I know)

skin: a bit pale

weight: already said

height: already said

anything else: scars on his arms

costume:Black hooded cape, black body suit.(I'm not good with costumes, so you can change it if you want.

everyday: Long sleeved black shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, black beanie, gold cross around neck

snow wear: black beanie, black snow suit.

sports wear: long sleeved shirt, basketball shorts, white running shoes.

formal: Black turtleneck, brown coat, brown pants, blac shoes

sleepwear: Grey sweats

swimwear: Red trunks black trim, long sleeved shirt

other: he's kinda scrawny

likes: Horror movies, painting, music, writing, animals, Chinese food

dislikes: snobs, goody goodies, cruel people, the "in crowd"

Mexican food

talents:Painting, playing piano, sculpting

strengths: Good judge of character, can tell if people are lying off the bat.

weaknesses: has a hardtime trusting people

fears: knives and fire

Reason: those were what his father used to abuse him.

sexuality: straight

relationship: Yes; anyone you would see good

how would they act around them: already said

what they look for in a relationship: Someone who understads him, and that he can understand

quirks: He has a tendncy to play with his cross when he's nervous

Powers: He can generate bat-like wings fom shadows, shadow manipulation, Give off a sonic scream

can he control his powers: a little, though when he's angry he sometimes loses control

Reason for coming to school: It's better than jail, and he can get off the streets.

are they in a clique: Yes; the outcasts

audition tape: The camera turns on and we see TK behind bars.

He gives off a sig before speaking. "Hey I'm TK. I want to go this...school so I can get out of here. Plus, it'd be nice to have a GOOD home for once my life. So please pick me, I don't think I'll last much longer on the streets." It turns off.

anything else: He can't get enough of chocolate.

Nyhlus

Gender: M

Name: Quincy Montgomery

Nickname: Quin

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for

teachers): Student

If Teacher, which subject:

Hero or Villain: Villain

Superhero/villain name: Vanish

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): Slacker

Birthday: March 20

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 130

Background: Grew up in a small town in Vermont. When he was

younger his powers became unstable and his parents were forced to travel to Tibet in order for him to learn how to control his powers. He spent four years in a monastery there before returning home. Almost everyone in town knew about his powers and accepted him. He felt he needed to leave.

How do they act when they arrive- Unsure about everything.

How do they act around friends- Cool and calm, more of a

follower than a leader, laid back.

How do they act around enimies- tries to avoid them, and is very confrontational when he can't

How do they act around their crushes- always tries to impress.

How do they act to the staff in the school- respectful

Fav Subject: History

Personality: He is cool and laid back, not one for taking initiative. He finds it really hard to confront any problems opting instead to simply teleport away. This makes it hard for him to really connect with people because when any issues arise he simply runs(teleports) from his problems. He is distant and loves nothing over sitting on top of a hard to reach location and just look at the view. He has a very skewed view of what is good vs. evil. He believes those who deem themselves heroes are really just pompous assholes who think they know what's better for everyone.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Medium brown curly.

Eyes: brown

Skin: pale

Weight: 130

Height: 5'8"

Anything else:

Costume: Black goggles, long black coat, white shirt

underneath, green camo pants, black army boots. Weapon is a wooden staff

Everyday: burgundy zipup hoodie over dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers

Snow wear: black pea coat, blue jeans, white scarf

Sportswear: grey t-shirt, black shorts, white sneakers

Formal: brown blazer over white dress shirt, black pants

Sleepwear: blue boxers

Swimwear: orange swim trunks

Other: none

Likes: sightseeing, guitar, piano, old school skateboarding, rebelling, espionage, stealth, hacky sack

Dislikes: people who think they are "good", corporations, the establishment, bubble gum

Talents: good with a staff both for in combat and out of combat uses, getting out of tight situations, hacky sack.

Strengths: stealth, espionage,

Weaknesses: direct combat, building relationships, lacks confidence

Fears: being buried alive

Reason for that fear: When he was younger and he couldn't control his teleportation powers he once teleported into grave and it took nearly a minute before he could teleport out.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Mostly straight, could potentially be gay.

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: anyone

who is an outcast, is quiet or shy

How would they act around their crush?: Awkward and always trying to impress them.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Someone they can open up to, have real human contact with.

Quirks:

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Teleportation, he can teleport anywhere within a fifty metre radius, but the more frequent or longer the teleports tire him out immensely. X-Ray Vision, basically if he focuses really hard on a wall he can see what is on the other side. This allows him to teleport in and out of rooms. This is why he wears the goggles, so nobody can see where he is looking.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: He has his powers mostly under control. But his teleporting is subject to his emotions so if he were to get really scared for example he would teleport away purely on reflex.

Reason they're at the school: Needed a change of scenery.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Outcasts.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? Danger room, capture the flag, war games, stealth game. The school gets attacked for realz and the students have to fight the attackers off.

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): The camera flicks on, Quincy his holding the camera looking directly at his face. "Hi, I'm Quincy, and I need a change of scenery." He then turns the camera. He is sitting on top of a bell tower, you can see the whole town below. "You can't get up here anymore, someone jumped to their death years ago so they locked up the entrance. I'm the only one who gets to see this view." He then turns the camera back on him. "It looks so peaceful right? Exactly, I need excitement, adventure, you can't live in a monastery high in the mountains of Tibet and then expect to come back to a small Vermont town and live happily. I need to get out of here, I need to raise some hell. Quincy signing off."

Anything Else: Quincy believes you can't be a good guy with teleportation and x-ray vision, it's just impossible. Plus being a bad guy is so much funner

Black Cat of Arda

Gender: Male

Name: Mozart Squiteri

Nickname: (Jekyll) Mo  
(Hyde) Monique

Student or Teacher: Student

If Teacher, which subject: n/a

Hero or Villain: (Jekyll)Hero  
(Hyde) Villain

Superhero/villain name: (Jekyll) Apollo  
(Hyde) Angel of Music

Stereotype: The Cross-dressing Jekyll & Hyde

Birthday: December 18th

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Height: 5'9

Weight: 145lbs

Background: Mo comes from a poor family in Italy and lived on the streets in his early years. He didn't go to school and sang with his father for money. When he was eight, he was singing a traditional Italian folk song and there was a big talent agent passing by who heard and promised to make Mo a big star. Mo, however, wouldn't leave his parents, so they all moved to California, where he started out by singing a few Italian songs for an album which was a huge hit. Being in California where they now had money, his parents wanted him to go to a regular school so they took him out and put him in regular school. Ever since then, Mo has become a huge music fan, particularly rock and roll and RENT. When he hit high school, he assembled a band called "The Bohemians" and now wants his band and himself back in the professional entertainment business. When he was 16, he was out drinking with his friends in the woods when he got separated and met a stranger in the forest, offering him a potion that would fulfill his desire to express his sexuality but at a price. He takes the potion and he finds it easier being himself but when he got stressed out, he lost consciousness and has no memory of what happened during his lapses. The price he paid was to grow a "Hyde" personality, which is him cross-dressing as an evil, manipulating person. The potion also gave him powers and his guitar also gained powers.

How do they act when they arrive- (Jekyll) Walk up to Chris and says with a glare, "If I get kicked out early because I cross-dress, I will sue you till blood comes out of your ass." Then he'll be open and nice to the rest of the campers. If they weren't creeped out by what he told Chris.  
(Hyde) He smiles and waves at everyone and winks at the cute boys

How do they act around friends- honest, laid back and will burst out into music randomly

How do they act around enemies- He will ignore them mostly, but if they start to really get on his nerves, be prepared for blood. If he's cross-dressing when he gets mad, he will attack them with his red handbag and kick them with his heels on. Or if it's a girl, it's a cat-fight right there.

How do they act around their crushes- He will flirt with his crush often at first and when he feels like he's ready, he will play love songs on his guitar and sing to him/her. If his crush flirts with him, he would smile and flirt a little after a few minutes

How do they act to the staff in the school- Respectful. However, as "Hyde" he acts respectful to a certain extent but will flip out on them if they have anything bad to say about his cross-dressing.

Fav Subject: Music and Italian

Personality: He is a guy who likes to have fun and play his fender guitar. When he's bored, he will start plucking his strings to the melody of "Musetta's Waltz"(if you don't know what it is, check out Rent. It's the song Roger is constantly playing on his guitar). When he's not cross-dressing, he's easy going but when he gets mad, he will let out a string of English and Italian curses while ready to skin someone with his switchblade. However, "Monique" is a different story. When cross-dressing, he becomes a completely different person. Monique is conniving, manipulative, sneaky and evil but pulls it off with such grace and charm that Monique is like Heather without the attitude. When he's really stressed out or exhausted, he loses consciousness and becomes Monique.

Hair: (Jekyll)tall black mohawk with the tip dyed red.  
(Hyde)straight shoulder length black wig

Eyes: brown oval shaped eyes, wears contacts

Skin: sun-kissed tan

Anything else: (Jekyll) He has a hoop lip piercing and red studded earrings on both ears that matches the color of his mohawk. Always carries his red fender guitar with him and keeps a switchblade knife in his back pocket.  
(Hyde) wears red dangly earrings, mascara, eye shadow and lipstick and carries a red Coach handbag. He easily passes off as a hot chick

Costume: (Jekyll) Black pants, black boots, red romance shirt with the top four buttons undone and black and white face make-up  
(Hyde) red "angel" costume complete with wings and halo

Everyday: (Jekyll) black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing in the back, jeans and red converse  
(Hyde) red v-cut short sleeved shirt (with padded bra) with black skirt up to mid-thigh and black converse heels

Snow wear: a puffy black and red ski jacket with matching snowpants

Sportswear: (Jekyll) red and black basketball jersey and shorts  
(Hyde) black t-shirt with "Italian Pride" written on the front in the Italian flag colors and red and white striped short shorts

Formal: (Jekyll) black tux and a red tie with music notes on it and black dress shoes. He also gels him hair back, takes out his lip piercing and replaces his earrings with small diamond earrings.  
(Hyde) sparkly red cocktail dress with red five-inch pumps and a white feather boa

Sleepwear: white boxers with black music notes and a white wife beater

Swimwear: (Jekyll) black swim trunks with red flames on the legs  
(Hyde) black one piece with a red tie-on skirt

Likes: rock and roll music, cross-dressing, RENT, Glee, Italian food, Italian folk songs, Jack Daniels, playing on his guitar, singing, Adam Lambert, Taylor Lautner, Mark Salling(Puck from Glee), partying, delinquents, musicians and party animals

Dislikes: drugs, cheating(in challenges and relationships), hypocrites, Twilight fangirls (except Taylor Lautner fangirls), gossip, homophobes, music haters, preps, goody-two shoes, nerds

Talents: singing in English and Italian, playing the guitar, being sober after twelve bottles of Jack Daniels, passing off as a hot girl when cross-dressing and walking & dancing with ease in seven-inch stilettos

Strengths: He is open-minded and wants to help people.

Weaknesses: Cooking, math, most video games (except Guitar Hero).

Fear: His ex-girlfriend.

Reason for this fear: His girlfriend's name was Fiona and they went out for two years before he found out she was doing drugs and cheating on him with another druggie. When he found out, he dumped her right away. She didn't take it well so she started stalking him, messing with his school stuff, making him look bad, messing with his rock band, and spreading rumors about him. When he confronted her, she took out a gun and said she would hunt him down till he was sorry and took her back. At this time, the cops had come over because the neighbors were complaining about her and her drug problems and they sentenced her to jail. He still is afraid that she might come back and actually try and kill him. It has been nearly a year since then. Whenever he sees her, he freaks out and falls over

Sexuality: bi, prefers guys

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Basically someone who loves music and isn't bother by his cross-dressing. But "Monique" has a weak spot for the badass guys

Quirks: When he's bored, he will start plucking his strings to the melody of "Musetta's Waltz". He also likes to put some JD in his coffee every morning. When people say "That's gay." It pisses him off so much that if he isn't allowed to physically harm them, he will take out his rants on random pieces of furniture.

Powers: His main powers lie in the music he plays and sings. He can make people fall under a hypnotic trance, control their minds or simply give them pain depending on the type of music and style of song he used. His big song used often is a Japanese song called, "Ankoku no Tsubasa", which means "Wings of Darkness" (will pm lyrics for usage)

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: If he gets too exhausted, Monique comes out and controls everything

Reason they're at the school: To control "Monique"

Are they in a clique? If so which one: (Jekyll) none  
(Hyde) evil people (would be leader)

Audition Tape: the camera turns on and you see a band playing on an outdoor stage, and when the music stopped, the crowd cheers. The lead singer, Mo, gives a winning smile to the crowd in front of him and everyone goes wild, especially the girls. He moves toward the mic in front of him and says, "Hey everyone. We are The Bohemians. Are you ready to rock?" The crowd gets louder and the camera goes to static then is turned on again.

Mo is sitting on a park bench later in the day with his guitar in his lap, playing a few chords from Musetta's Waltz. He looks up and says, "What's up people? I'm Mo Squiteri. I hope you pick me for the show cause every reality show needs a rocker and I'm that rocker. And Just to let you know, I am openly bisexual so if you don't let me in because of this, I will sue you. Later."

Anything else: has a smooth Italian accent.

Mysterious Bluerose

Gender: M

Name: Kei Izuru

Nickname: N/A

Student

Hero or Villan: Neutral (based on his mysterious nature, some may believe he's a villan)

Superhero name: Yuurei (It's japanese for phantom/spirit)

Stereotype: The Mysterious Guy

Birthday: June 8, 1993

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Height: 6'2

Weight: 160

Background: Kei was born in the small village of Kihō, Mie (located in Japan). He was born into a rather poor family, his father (Hige) being a peach farmer, and his mother (Kikyo) being a fruit picker. He was the first born of his family, and was then followed Keiko, his youngest and only sister/sibling. Kei and Keiko were rather close growing up, Keiko being Kei's only friend and vice-versa. When Kei was 14, his family and himself were infected by an unknown illness. The doctor in their village could not diagnose their illness, and his family was too poor to go to any near by hospital.

By the time Kei was 15, everyone in his family passed away, except for him. The illness seemed to affect Kei in a different way, apart from his family. He soon discovered he had the ability to turn invisible, or so he believed. (I'll explain later)

How do they act when they arrive- He will tend to hide in the shadows, talking to no one. Kei will probably anazlyze other people (seeing how they react in different situations, towards other people, and their distinct personalities).

How do they act around friends- His usual stoic self. He may tone down his stoicness, and may, in a rare moment, show a smile or a laugh or two.

How do they act around enemies- Kei will tend to ignore his ememies. He dislikes confrentation, but he will keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do anything to his disliking.

How do they act around their crushes- Stoic; as usual. He may let his guard down, and show his more sensitive, kind side. Kei will tend to leave a red rose for the girl he likes (of course, in a mysterious way).

How do they act to the staff in the school- He will act obedient, listening to whatever his teachers have to say. He's rather respectful towards adults and other authoritative figures.

Fav Subject: Psychology (study of the human mind) and any type of history.

Personality: As described before, Kei is a rather mysterious man, only talking to few. He tends to blend in and seem unnoticed by others (this is due to his power). Kei has a stoic aura that surounds him, and that tends to make other people be intimidated by him. He's rather respectful and a quick learner too. Kei is a keen observer and always thinks before acting. He's all about strategy, rather than just go and do something.

Aside from his more serious side, Kei is a rather kind person that is sensetive to other's thoughts and feelings. He's one of those kinds of people that help others, even if that person doesn't know he's doing so.

He considers himself to be a lost soul, and he is ever asked who he is, he will respond with: 'tamashii ga nuketa' or lost soul. He also doesn't consider himself to be a hero, he sees himself as a protector.

Appearance-

Hair: It's hard to describe, so I'll give you a link (his hair is ash black): (add in h t t p: before entering the adress) ( / / www . hairfinder . com /haircollections/ menscollection2 . htm)

Eyes: His eyes are a dark onyx color.

Skin: His skin has a tan-ish tone to it, due to his Japanese background.

Anything else: He has a scar on his right eyebrow.

Costume: Kei doesn't believe in wearing a costume. He's not proud of his powers, and doesn't believe in flaunting himself around like he's some kind of hero or miracle. So, instead, he'll wear his usual everyday outfit.

Everyday: He wears a modern black leather jacket (with a plain white t-shirt and skinny black tie underneath). Kei also wears dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a silver locket that has a picture of him and his sister inside.

Snow wear: He puts on a black trench coat (that reaches to his mid-thigh), a black hat, and snowboarding goggles.

Sportswear: Black shorts, a grey wifebeater, and white tennis shoes.

Formal: His usual attire.

Sleepwear: Black basketball shorts and no shirt.

Swimwear: Dark blue and grey board shorts.

Other: N/A

Likes: Experimenting with his powers, playing his violin, annalyzing people, reading, writing, protecting people, meditating, and quiet places.

Dislikes: Being around loud people, seeing someone get hurt, being totally alone, feeling helpless, and bright lights.

Talents: He's rather good at creating strategies and he also is a pretty good violinist.

Strengths: The fact he thinks before acting, his strategies, and his keen sense of people's personalities.

Weaknesses: Being completely alone and the fact that he thinks with his head, rather than with his heart.

Fears: Being alone.

Reason for that fear: When he's alone, he can't use his powers on anyone. Also, after his family died, he was always alone. He doesn't want to feel like that again.

Sexuality: straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Most likely a shy girl

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: He really just wants someone who will always be there for him. Kei is all alone in his world, and couldn't stand to lose another loved one. He looks for trust and just pure love.

Quirks:

Powers: Kei's powers seem to be those of an illusionist. Kei can create illusions in people's minds

Mitchell Finley-The prankster

Dean Smith- The Ingenious Outcast

Corvus Row-The Crow

Tomas Pane-The Demonic Swordsman

Praxie Fuun-The Unlucky Freezer

Sandro Flix-The Loyal, Helping Glutton

Jeso Tacnu-mad scientist

Phain Thomas-The Angry Protector

Javiusnocht-Ronst Unbreon, III (the Third)-Silent Darkness

Christoph Bennel-The Smiley faced one.

Jake Winston- the Sk8er Guy

Tomas Kin Romanov-The secluded artist

Quincy Montgomery -Slacker

Mozart Squiteri-The Cross-dressing Jekyll & Hyde

Kei Izuru-The Mysterious Guy

** I Will have the teachers list in the next chapter thank you all for the wounderful characters;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Teachers and Who made it!

**OK HERE IS THE TEACHERS LIST**

**The next chappie will be up shortly Dudes!**

AllCaps  
Name: Edward Mustafo

Occupation: Head Master

Apearance: He is tall and intimadateing with perfectly styled hair. His hair is grey and slicked back tightly againsed his head. His eyes are a cold black color.

Everyday Clothes: A black treanch coat that reaches to his shins. The coat has two rows of brass buttons side by side going down. He has tan pleated pants underneath that.

Bio: He grew up with many fathers due to the fact that his mother would marry for money then kill her husband. He was rich but unloved. At age seven he stumbled into a construction site. He fell down a well they were drilling and almost died. The doctors said they could not save him unless they tried radiation. He was seemingly cured but all was not well... He had never been a pleasent boy but now he was downright evil! It turns out that the radiation had caused him to aquire his powers. He is now the Headmaster of the School for the Extraordinarly Gifted.

Personality: Edward Mustafo is a cold, uncaring person. He cares not for the feelings of the students except when that feeling is negative and he's the one causeing it. He shows no mercy and pulls no punches, all in a flat moontoan voice. He hates all humankind and thinks very highly of himself. No one knows why he's like this only that it's adviseable to steer clear of him.

Power: He will reach into the darkest depths of your mind and find your fears, your hopes, your darkest seacrets. And then, he will exploit this knowlage. He will make you feel like a nothing, a compleate nobody and feel all the better for doing so. (since he is the headmaster i might give him another power)

How he reacts to the students: He survays them with cold unblinking eyes. Another round of imbicles to train, He thinks closeing his eyes in disapointment. He does a second take at the misfits. Maybe this WON'T be such a bad year, he wonders with a evil glint in his eyes.

Audition Tape: A rather scary looking man is staring at you through the camera. "I'm only going to say this once" he says. "So listen as I speak. I am ALREADY the headmaster at this school so I find it degradeing to have to apply for the job posision I already have." The camera fades to black.  
_

Moon Sun and Stars

Gender: Female

Name: Allysa Boots

Nickname: Miss Boots (Students), Ally (Teachers)

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Teacher

If Teacher, which subject: Costumes (Making one, designing one, etc.)

Hero or Villain: Neutral

Superhero/villain name: Bruiser

Steryptype: The "Fun" Teacher

Birthday: Sept. 23

Age: 28

Grade: Teacher

Height: 6'

Weight: Classified, let's just say she's skinny.

Background: Comes from a prim and proper family who must be right and normal. When she was born they realized she was "special" and left her on some random door step. That door step belonged to two gay men who raised her, took her shopping, etc.

How do they act when they arrive- Smiles, says, "hello" and is polite

How do they act around friends- Students: Offers a ton of tips, is nice and polite

Teachers: Jokes and invites to lunch, is nice, polite, etc.

How do they act around enimies- Students: A little more strict than usual

Teachers: Hardly talks to them

How do they act around their crushes- Blushes a little doesn't meet their gaze.

How do they act to the staff in the school- Like she's known them for years.

How do they act when they first arrive: You asked already so see above.

How do they act around friends: Asked already see above.

How do they act around enemies: Asked already see above.

How do they act around crush: Asked already see above.

Fav Subject: Costumes (Duh)

Personality: Nice and "loose". Is nice with her students and doesn't get upset over mistakes. She just encourages them to try again. Those who do good get a piece of chocolate or other candy. She can often be found in the staff lounge making jokes with other teachers who having a nice chat with them. She doesn't get angry often, just frustrated. She tries her best to control herself.

Physical Appearance: Curvy, tall, thin, long legs

Hair: Curly black hair that goes just past her shoulder blades

Eyes: Dark blue eyes rather large-ish and bright

Skin: tan-ish and clear. Except for her freckles on her nose.

Weight: ASked already see above

Height: Asked already see above

Anything else: NA

Costume: Blue spandex leotard, black leather gloves, black eye mask, black thigh-high boots, Black B in a black triangle on her chest

Everyday: black pants with white pinstripes, white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to quarter-length, blue high-heels, blue fedora, blue bracelet

Snow wear: White sweater, blue earmuffs, black leather gloves, black leather jacket, white boots, blue jeans, long-johns underneath

Sportswear: Black sweatpants with blue accents, white tanktop, blue converse (See, fun teacher)

Formal: Blue dress with straps that make the complete top of her shoulder's bare, knee-length, sort of poofy in the skirt, black high-heels, diamond necklace

Sleepwear: white tank-top, black and blue gingham shorts.

Swimwear: Black monokini, sunglasses, hair pulled into ponytail

Other: NA

Likes: sewing, costumes, fashion, home-cooked meals, mexican food, tropical fruits, oceans, palm trees, thunder storms, sunsets, 80's music, Disney animated classics (her formal dress is based off of Belle's from beauty and the beast), food network, project runway

Dislikes: perfectionists, back-talkers, country music, brusselsprouts, bitter food, nail polish, snow storms, sharks, western movies, playing sports, super hot-and-dry weather

Talents: Sewing, fashion design

Strengths: sewing, fashion design, strength

Weaknesses: computers, flying

Fears: Flying

Reason for that fear: She was on an airplane onetime and they had turbulence and it scared the crap out of her because she thought she was going to crash

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Yes, someone funny and nice :P

How would they act around their crush?: Asked three times already... see above

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Humor, similarities in likes and dislikes, smart, handsome, polite and puts her needs first

Quirks: She's funny and hands out chocolate!

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):

Super Strength that she can turn on and off by will.

Invisibility: Makes her invisible

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: She can control her strength, but has trouble with invisibility because it's knew. She may turn invisible at random and can't work with normal kids because of this.

Reason they're at the school: She needed a job.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: No, because she's a teacher.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas? Have late students think they made it to class before her and have her turn visible at her desk!

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):

Ally: Is this thing on? Oh, it is!

She recomposes herself.

Ally: I seek for employment at your fine establishment. I know much about fashion and would be able to teach students about costumes. I, myself, am gifted with strength.

She lifts up a whole couch.

Ally: And invisibility.

She turns invisible and the couch looks like it's floating until she puts it down.

Ally: I am very determined to fill this job position and would gladly appreciate it if you pick me. I feel I am great with kids and would be a wonderful addition to your staff family. Thank you for your time.

Anything Else: NA

Black Cat of Arda

Gender: Female

Name: Rin Tsukikage

Nickname: none

Student or Teacher: Teacher

If Teacher, which subject: History in general but also has a specialty class called Demon/Youkai History

Hero or Villain: Neutral but is considered to be villain

Superhero/villain name: Moonshine

Stereotype: The Broken Ice Queen

Birthday: October 31st

Age: looks 24, is actually 800

Grade: n/a

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135lbs

Background: Rin was born from a family of pure born vampires and grew up mostly in Japan. When she was younger, about 100, a vampire hunter came to her village and killed several vampires, including her mother and two older sisters. She, her younger sister and father managed to escape but she still is afraid of them. At 300 years old, she began to travel the world and settled down in Italy. There she became a teacher for other vampire children, teaching them about their history and to control and properly execute their powers. However, after 200 years, the mortals discovered their school and burned the place to the ground, killing over fifty young vampires. Rin survived and took revenge by causing more problems for the humans of Italy and soon all of Europe. She did this for two hundred and fifty years before she realized that this wasn't making her feel better so she moved yet again. She has been around for 800 years, looking like she's 19 and has had many lovers, some fleeting meetings, few very memorable. She has spent the last decades in America but settled down in New York in the 60s. When she spent time in New York, she went under various disguises to hide the fact she's a vampire and actually stared in several Broadway musicals. This includes Wicked(Elphaba), Phantom of the Opera(Christine), Les Miserables(Fantine), A Little Night Music(Desiree), Jekyll & Hyde(Lucy) and Cats(Grizabella). There was one particular man in 1992 in New York named Darrell who was technically immortal and married her only if she promised never to drink his blood. However, after two years she cracked and took a bite at him and then he left her. That last night ended up with her getting pregnant with a little girl, whom she named Lita. She loved Lita with all her heart because purebloods can't have children with humans. However, when Lita was five, they both got into a car accident and Rin was unharmed by Lita died. It devastated Rin and that is why she always tries to help children.

How do they act when they arrive- She firmly states that she will take no nonsense in her classes or answer any questions about how vampires are similar to Twilight. If they do ask her, she might not be able to stop herself from ripping them limb from limb

How do they act around friends- willingly talks about herself and help them

How do they act around enemies- acts somewhat like Heather and always puts them down

How do they act around their crushes- will argue with him constantly but feel attracted to him

How do they act to the staff in the school- Treats her colleagues with respect but not open with them about herself unless they are friends

Fav Subject: History and Languages

Personality: Rin is very proud, cold, reserved & serious and most people fear her. She is the type of person who will speak the truth no matter how it will affect others. She puts down the vampires who were converted, always commenting how they aren't real vampires and that they're not pure and hates Twilight with a passion. However, unless you truly get to know her, she covers up her feelings and actually wishes to be human sometimes, usually when it comes to love because in the past most of the men she loved rejected her because she wasn't normal. No matter who she's wish, even if they're different like her, she always feels like she's treated differently because she's a vampire who "have no feelings". When she is out in search of blood, she pretends to be naive and innocent around men then strikes when they least expect it. However, she can prove to be very amusing when she is drunk, for she is very happy and nice.

Hair: waist length straight silver hair

Eyes: bloodred eyes

Skin Tone: pale like the moon  
Anything else: She is very beautiful and mesmerizing for all sexes. Her body is extremely curvy and has large assets that don't make her look heavy but very desirable.  
Costume: a black corset with red lace on the ribbons and the edges and what looks like a black and red Victorian skirt that was cut off at her mid-thigh. She also wears a white belt, white fingerless leather gloves that went up to her elbows, crimson boots up to her knees and a white bat-like face mask that covered her eyes. She ties her hair back in a ponytail

Everyday: a black dress skirt the reaches her mid-thigh, white blouse with blood red designs on the collar and red sequins on the edge of the sleeves with the top two buttons undone, red pumps

Snow wear: red ski suit

Sportswear: white t-shirt and red shorts

Formal: crimson red backless halter dress that goes down to her ankles, red stilettos and a red leather choker with a ruby in the center

Sleepwear: bloodred nightgown

Swimwear: a white and red one piece but does not go swimming unless the water is neutralized by special herbs

Other: She wears a medium-sized silver cross with a ruby in the middle around her neck on a silver chain. It was in her family for generations. She also keeps a picture of Lita in her bra, close to her heart

Likes: Fresh human blood, reading, lilies, kickboxing, Evanescence, Lady Gaga(will not admit), singing(will not admit), history, being by herself, studying languages (she knows over 100 languages, including the language of the dead)

Dislikes: Ignorance, converted vampires, Twilight (seriously, vampires who *sparkle*!), most humans

Talents: singing, languages, kickboxing

Strengths: singing, being the object of every man and lesbian's fantasies

Weaknesses: She is immune to sunlight, religious objects, silver and garlic due to her age and blood. However, her one weakness is water. She cannot touch water without becoming immobile and it removes energy from her body in a painful fashion. The only way can tolerate water is if it is neutralize by herbs. She needs two pints of fresh human blood each day. It can't be any from a blood drive because it's basically like poison for her.

Fears: Vampire Hunters

Reason for that fear: When she was younger, about 100, a vampire hunter came to her village and killed several vampires, including her mother and two older sisters. She, her younger sister and father managed to escape but she still is afraid of them.

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: She still loves Darrell and wants to be with him and tell him about Lita

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: wants him to accept her for who she is and not what she is.

Quirks: Has to drink fresh human blood each day. She always has bathes neutralized by her special herbs. She can't even have showers.

Powers: She the perks of a regular vampire: superhuman strength, inhuman speed, unearthly reflexes and fangs. She also can use black magic, which includes summoning demons and the dead. However, because she's a purebred, she has what is called a "demonic vampire" mode. To activate it, she closes her eyes the entire area is overcome with a bloody demonic aura, the sun is replaced by a full moon. Everyone can feel that something wicked has come upon them, as millions of bats appear and fly around Rin. Soon after they fly away, her eyes becomes slits and her fangs appear. In her demonic vampire mode, she has the ability to convert her demonic aura into raw strength, making her ten times stronger than regular vampires and werewolves.

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Is in complete control of everything

Reason they're at the school: She loves teaching and children and wants to show

Are they in a clique? If so which one: none

Audition Tape: The camera turns on to see Rin in an alleyway with a drunk man, giggling, then wrapping her arms around his neck and looking like she's kissing his neck. He screams out in pain and is thrown again the wall with his head at an awkward angle. Rin looks at the camera, blood on her mouth as she wipes it off and smiles at the camera, fangs exposed. "The name's Rin and that's all you need to know right now. I'm interested in appearing on your show only to prove what true vampires are like. That fat hoe Meyer disgraced the name of vampires with her idiotic novels and the movies are making it even worse. Pick me or suffer like the guy I just drank." With that, the camera turned off.

Anything Else: She uses Hand-to-Hand combat. Whenever she fights anyone, before she really finishes them off, she will jump in the air, yell "Know your place!" and perform a round-house kick on their face before it sends them soaring.

Another Dead Hero  
Gender: Male

Name: Darrell Ambrose Hodder

Nickname: Thirteen

Student or Teacher:(12-18 for students and 25 and up for teachers): Don't know, have to get back to you on

If Teacher, which subject: Combat

Hero or Villain: Hero

Superhero/villain name: Thirteen

Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must): The gun and blade wielder.

Birthday: November 27th 1960

Age: Looks 18, but really is 50 years old (Due to powers)

Grade: Don't know, have to get back to you on that.

Height: 6'2'

Weight: 227lb

Background: Trying to solve his past (Un-original, but roll with it.). Darrell is a hell of a mystery. Currently, he's a mercenary who's the best at what he does. But his past is interesting, he has no memory of who he was before age 18. That's when he woke up in the alleys of New York City, didn't know who he was, but knew he had to live in the streets. All Darrell has to know about his past is the tattoo on the back of his neck of the number 13 due to him having it since he woke up with no memory. Living on the streets, he found out he was the perfect killer and could heal up any damage, along with his stunned aging. Darrell back during 1992 used to go out with a Japanese pureblood vampire woman named Rin and married her only if she promised never to drink his blood. However, after two years she cracked and took a bite at him and then he left her. But recently, he's been having weird visions of a surreal woman calling out to him before he snaps out of it, then skitz out a bit before getting a nosebleed, each one worse than the other. He joins the school to figure out why he's having these visions and his past.

How do they act when they arrive- Calm and cool, also very funny.

How do they act around friends- Cool with them and willing to help out.

How do they act around enemies- Hates em', makes comments about them.

How do they act around their crushes- Like any other guy, just treats them nicer.

How do they act to the staff in the school-

How do they act when they first arrive: Once again, calm and cool, little paranoid (Personal reasons).

Fav Subject: Combat

Personality: Darrell is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But eff' with him and you'll get hurt as he was one of the more better fighters in the school (Took on 6 guys and killed them all with his bare hands due to them harassing a woman in a alley one time). Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a real use for it. Also likes to sleep and if any guys try to wake him up against his own will, he'll punch em'. If it's a girl, he'll just murmur. Seems... Normal, but get him fighting and he'll go all insane. It is very well known Darrell is a Atheist and isn't afraid to voice his POV on many topics like the Government and Religion.

Physical Appearance)

Hair: Bushy/scruffy black hair and beard.

Eyes: Red glowing eyes that glows brighter or dimmers, depending on how he feels.

Skin: Normal white.

Weight: 6'2'

Height: 227lbs

Anything else: Has both his ears and eyebrows pierced with rings. Also has the number 13 tattooed on the back of his neck, a tattoo on his upper left arm of the Confederate flag and on the right upper arm is one of "Black Label Society" skull with the letters "S.D.M.F." under the skull, the name "Rin" tattooed on his right knuckles (Got it when he was going out with his ex, but couldn't get it removed due to the tattoo coming back along with his flesh), one of a sexy angel girl on his lower right arm and one of a sexy demon girl on his lower left arm.

Costume: Wears sunglasses, black peacoat, gray t-shirt, dark blue kakis and black boots. Like The Boondock Saints.

Everyday: Wears a big black/red/grey "Danzig" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "Ichi The Killer" t-shirt. Black fingerless gloves, very baggy black jeans and black boots.

Snow wear: Huge black jean style snow coat and black snow gloves, rest is the same.

Sportswear: Wears a sleeveless black shirt, red gym shorts and black/red sneakers.

Formal: Doesn't like suits, feels constricted in them, but only if it's a one time deal, he'll dress up in a fancy black/red/white suit and shoes, that's it.

Sleepwear: Same as everyday, except he doesn't have his hoodie and t-shirt, boots and gloves on.

Swimwear: Red/black swimtrunks.

Other: None.

Likes: Metal, punk and country music (Listens to them on his Iphone full blast when he's able to sleep, calms him down.), horror movies, friends, funny cartoons. Anything Norse/Japanese related, into WW2/Civil War/Vietnam. Also is into Viking's and Samurai's, cool gore effects in movies, cool guns and swords.

Dislikes: Direct to DVD Disney movies, Jonas Brothers, Twilight, France (Doesn't hate the country, but had a bad experence there once due to an fight with a mime who tried to pickpocket him.), jerks and b*tchs, rapists and child molestors (F*cking hates em'), Religion (Doesn't hate it, but he has his POV on the topic.), the Government. Anything he deems "Not metal".

Talents: Perfect dead-eye with any gun, expert with any bladed or blunt weapon, but prefers using 2 suppressed Beretta 92f pistols with a skull and scythe under the bores of the guns and a original Hattori Hanzō forged katana. Also is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, fighting in both Hapkido

Strengths: Expert shooter and swordsman, knows how many things work, in more ways than one. Also fast.

Weaknesses: Xenomantium (The only thing that can really harm him, hardest/sharpest metal in the world.), tends to curse... A lot.

Fears: Both needles and Xenomantium.

Reason for that fear: Doesn't know, just is. On the Xenomantium, cause that sh*t can kill him.

Sexuality:(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)- Straight

Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in: Read above to the little into i did.

How would they act around their crush?: Would be cautious around her due to their past, but then they get back together.

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship: Someone liking him for who he is, is cute and... Something else i forgot.

Quirks: Smiles and willing to help out.

Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them): Superhuman healing factor, superhuman reflexes and Superhuman senses (Smelling, hearing, etc.)

Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?: Yes he does, does his visions count as a power?

Reason they're at the school: To see if anyone could help him with his past, along with figuring out some other stuff he didn't know.

Are they in a clique? If so which one: Depends on the people, all around sort of guy.

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?: ... I got none, sorry... Maybe a show off where you show your powers in action?

Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here): Darrell didn't make a audition tape, he just took a security tape of him taking out a group of rapists who tried to rape a girl with his powers and his weapons. But it showed his powers in work and he smirked at the camera and said "Pick me, Darrell Hodder for your school."

Anything Else: Brings his 2 suppressed Beretta 92f pistols with a skull and scythe under the bores of the guns and a original Hattori Hanzō forged katana. Also his iphone and pack of smokes.

TDI 4 Ever

Name: Deebler White

Nickname: Snowman, Iceman, Sub-Zero, Cold-Blooded (Students gave him these names, and he hates all of them)

*Age: 55

*Gender: Male

*Skin color: Deebler's skin is a bluish-white.

*Eye color: His eyes are a bluish-white.

*Hair color: His hair is a bluish-white.

*Hair style: Deebler's hair used to be curly and spiky, but now its just spiky, sticking up.

Facial Hair: None.

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos: N/A

*Height: 5'8

*Shape: Deebler's shape is hard to describe. His entire body is made out of snow. His lower body is the biggest part, his middle body is the second biggest, and finally, his head is the smallest. Simply put, he's a snowman. He even has a carrot as a nose. He has no legs, either. He uses his power to move.

*Everyday Outfit: Deebler wears a white and black coat that covers his upper and middle bodies, but leaves his lower body exposed. He wears some black gloves around his hands and a yellow scarf around his neck.

*Sleepwear: Basically, just the same as his everyday clothes. He just wears a sleeping cap. Plus, he sleeps outside.

*Swimwear: Deebler doesn't swim.

*Formal attire: He wears a tuexdo that covers his upper body, but not his lower body.

Accessories: A flashlight. He uses it when he's patrolling the grounds at night.

*Powers: Deebler has the power of ice. He is able to freeze anyone completely solid, and only he can unfreeze them. He is cold, that not even being out in the sun fazes him.

*Power's weakness: Despite being able to freeze anyone solid, Deebler is still made out of ice and snow, and can easily melt when he is near fire. It'll take a lot to melt him, but he'll go down eventually.

*Objects associated with power: Ice.

*Personality: Deebler is a cold, mean old man, who doesn't care for kids much. He hates them, calling them 'little monsters'. It is because of his cold attitude and misdeanmor that most people stay away from him, not that he cares. However, though he acts evil, Deebler truly does care for the children's safety and well-being. If anything were to happen to any of them, Deebler couldn't forgive himself. Of course, he wouldn't tell this to the children directly, but the Headmaster knows this. Deebler is also very quick to break up the students' fun, no matter what it is. He does this because he knows it makes students hate him more. And if they hate him, well that simply means he's doing his job right.

*Likes: Snow, cold things, hot things, freezing students, patrolling the grounds(though he admits it gets boring after a while), ruining children's fun

*Dislikes: Kids, kids who skip class, when he has nothing to freeze, fire, the nicknames kids give him

Phobias: Headmaster- Though Deebler respects and admires the Headmaster, he's still quickly terrified of him, because he remembers what the Headmaster did to him all those years ago.

Pet peeves: Sandro(a hero I plan to create later on. -_- If no one's taken his power that is.)

Plus side: Deebler really cares for the students' well being, and will put his life on the line to protect them.

Down side: His cold attitude turns people away from him. Except the Headmaster, who can clearly see through his facade.

*Love interests: No thanks. He's too old, and no one wants to fall in love with a snowman.

Secret interests: Deebler enjoys eating hot food, cause it helps him to 'chill out'.

Hobbies: Freezing students, patrolling the school grounds, making the students' miserable.

*Anything else about character: (For a picture of him, go to Google, type in Urban Rivals Database, and click on that link. In the search bar, type in 'Deebler' and then he should show up.)

*History: Deebler was born in Balgenheim, an unknown town in the United Kingdom, to his mother and father, who often considered their son a lost cause. Because he was a rebellious young individual, Deebler often got into trouble because of his arrogant attitude, and his disrespect for elders. His teachers hated his guts, and his peers couldn't stand him. He would often get chastised for starting unnecessary fights for no reason. Finally, at wit's end, his parents shipped him off to some unknown academy somewhere; not that Deebler gave a rat's tail. His attitude failed to improve, as he continued causing trouble at the academy. However, he made the wrong choice of picking a fight with the Headmaster. Intrigued by the young man, Deebler challenged him to a fight in front of the whole school. Though the Headmaster was against violence, he agreed to face the young man.

On the day of the fight, everyone arrived to see Deebler square off against Headmaster. The fight ended rather quickly, as Headmaster easily overtook Deebler without even trying. Deebler's reputation plummeted, while Headmaster's skyrocketed. Deebler couldn't believe it. He had actually lost a fight. Upset, Deebler drove him to isolation, not talking or bothering anyone. He was mocked and made fun of wherever he went in the school. Eventually, he grew tired of this, and decided to lock himself in the freezer of the school cafeteria. He figured if he froze to death, maybe he could die peacefully and quietly. However, that wasn't how it exactly turned out.

Deebler came out of the freezer about 10 years later, turned into a snowman. He was surprised to see that nothing about the school had really changed, except that some of the students had grown up and left. He looked as Headmaster was still attending the academy, and grew upset at him, remembering his loss against him, but he knew better than to pick a fight with the old man.

Eventually, Deebler and Headmaster had a chance to sit down and talk with one another. They found out that they had a lot in common with each other. Eventually, the two of them settled their differences, though Deebler was quick to give Headmaster the cold shoulder. So now, Deebler and Headmaster are working together for the good of the academy. Deebler has been here 20+ years now, and is now the head supervisor, and is in charge of patrolling the school grounds. And since then, his perfect knowledge of the grounds, total absence of pity and terrifying capacity to freeze anyone to the spot have made him the students' worst Nightmare.

TDI 4 Ever

Name: Greem Reepeir

Nickname: Grim, Reaper, Death

*Age: 41

*Gender: Female

*Skin color: Greem's skin is pale and gray.

*Eye color: Her eyes are strangely purple, but she sometimes wears purple reading glasses.

*Hair color and style: Her hair is gray and long. It flows down freely.

Facial Hair: N/A

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos: N/A

*Height: 6'1

*Shape: Greem is scrawny, but very tall. She has a good chest, but nothing noticable. Her hips are long, and her waist is small.

*Everyday Outfit: Greem wears a long purple robe with a hood that covers her entire body.

*Sleepwear: She wears a gray bathrobe and purple lingrene.

*Swimwear: She wears a gray and black swimsuit.

*Formal attire: Greem wears a black strapless velvet dress.

Accessories: Her scythe, and her book on conjuring demons and how to defeat them.

*Powers: Greem is the Head instructor of the Death Studies class, and therefore has all the powers of Death. She is able to resurrect, kill, or summon demons to do her bidding. If that doesn't work, she can always use her scythe to help her.

*Power's weakness: Greem often has trouble controlling some of the demons she summons, and often more times than not, they are defeated before they've accomplished anything.

*Objects associated with power: Her Deadly Scythe

*Personality: When people first meet Greem, they often want to turn tail and run, because they feel like they are staring at Death, himself. Greem doesn't take this an insult, however. In fact, more than anything, it makes her happy because it makes her realize that, 'She's still got it'. She is often very cold, not caring much about people. She once brought a student to tears, when she told him Death would come for him very soon. It took him three days to recover. She also has a bad habit of being blunt, speaking her mind without caring if its offensive to someone or not. However, despite these negative traits, Greem truly is a nice person, who cares for her students. She does have a soft spot for the students in her class, praising two of them for defeating a demon after conjuring it. But be warned, if you dare to put the safety of her students or herself at risk by doing something stupid, then prepare to take a nice long trip to the Netherworld...

*Likes: Death studies, her students, Conjuring demons, being scary, being called Death

*Dislikes: Stupidity, little kids, when her demons listen to her, her students hurt.

Phobias: Perfume- Greem can't stand the sight of perfume or even the smell of it. For one thing, she's extremely allergic, and two, she can't stand when women put to much of it on. When she sees perfume, she growls, and quickly walks away. And if someone has it own, she demand they go wash themselves immeditately.

Pet peeves: When her students summon demons, and then need help getting them back to sleep.

Plus side: Greem is a kind teacher who's always willing to lend a hand to her students.

Down side: Her cold attitude, and scary appearance make people want to not join her class.

*Love interests: Sure, but I don't know anyone who would fall in love with a woman who has a face like the grim reaper.

Secret interests: Greem hates to be complimented, because it causes her to blush uncontrobally, and it takes a while until it goes away.

Hobbies: Conjuring demons, sending them back to sleep, scaring little kids, learning about demons.

*Anything else about character: (For a picture of her, just do what you did with Deebler.)

*History: Greem was born to her mother and father, who worked in a cemetary, guarding the tombstones and graves from graverobbers. She was called by Greem by her parents, as a result of her grim appearance, not that she minded. For one thing, it made trick-or-treating a whole lot easier, and helped to scare off intruders whenever someone tried to invade a person's sacred burial site.

Later on, when Greem's dad died, as a result of old age, Greem helped her mother to guard the gravesight. However, what's Greem dad didn't know, was that his wife was involved in necromancy, the magic of resurrecting the dead. Now that he was dead, she soon started again, and had Greem help her out. When asked why she couldn't do it while dad was alive, her mother simply replied, 'Religion'.

Soon, because of her mother's magic and rituals, Greem soon became interested in Death Studies as well. Searching, Greem soon located a book that had to do with the magic and occult, and about summoning demons from the underworld. Greem tried that, and soon she was able to summon her first demon. However, the demon upset from being awakened, attacked Greem, claiming her as a sacarifice.

Greem's mother stopped the demon, and offered herself as a sacarifice. Greem begged her mother not to go, but her mother simply smiled, and bed her child forewell, as she disappeared with the demon. Upset by this tramua, Greem eventually gave up hope of summoning ever again. One day, while cleaning the house, Greem stumbled upon a magic book her mother often kept with her.

She studied it, memorizing word after word, and soon she became interested in the magic once more. She promised her mother that she would became a great necromancer, no matter what. Greem eventually surpassed her mother in everything, learning how to summon and destroy demons with the blink of eye. She even created her own sycthe, which made her truly look like a grim reaper.

One day, while patrolling the burial grounds, Greem looked as there was a white envelope near a gravesite, and the strangest thing was, that it was mailed to her. Intrigued, she read the letter inside of it, asking to become a teacher at a nearby Academy for teaching students the occult and about Death. She was intrigued by this, and admited she was getting bored with her parents' job. So, she signed up, and she hasn't regretted it once.

Challenge: Waking the Demon- Greem has summoned a mighty and powerful demon as a class project. The demon, upset because of his rude awakening, now plots to take over the Earth. Greem has disappeared, and it is the students' job, to take care of it. (Near the end, Greem will appear, and kindly ask the monster to leave, which it will. The monster's weakness is kindness.)

Kunnaki

Name: Megumi Igaku

Nickname: Nurse

*Age: 23

*Gender: Female

*Skin color: White, but is Japanese. She was born in Osaka.

*Eye color: Megami's eyes are sky blue. They turn red in her demon form.

*Hair color: Blonde in her human form. Green in her demon form.

*Hair style: Megami's hair is blonde and she wears it in many different ways. One day, it could be in a bun, the next day it could be in a ponytail, or the next day, she could just let it hang loosely. Her hair becomes green and flows everywhere in her demon form.

Facial Hair: N/A

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos: Megumi has a strange scratch on her back that she received when she was young. She doesn't know how she got it, though.

*Height: 5'9

*Shape: Megami has a slender figure, which draws many students and teachers to her, males and females alike. She is white, but comes from a Japanese family. She has a DD-sized chest, which is one of the reasons why so many people are drawn to her. Her height is 5'9 and her weight is unknown.

*Everyday Outfit: Her normal classroom outfit has her wearing a lab coat, a blue sweater, a short brown skirt, and black heels with black stockings.

*Sleepwear: She wears blue bra and panties, underneath a pink see-through nightgown.

*Swimwear: She wears a blood red bikini. Her breasts often hang out of her bra, not that she notices, though.

*Formal attire: She wears a yellow buttoned jacket with a long white buttoned shirt underneath. She wears a long matching yellow skirt that reaches her knees and black heels.

Accessories: Her lab equipment, her medical book on illnesses, and other things used by doctors.

*Powers: Megami's power is her ability to heal someone. She can make a green glow appear from her hands and it can instantly heal any injuries, illness or fatigue. Simply by looking at a person's face, she is able to identify their illness and develop a cure for it. Because of this, her students have dubbed her as Goddess of Medicine. Also, another of Megumi's power, is her inner demon, which comes out, when someone removes the rosary around her neck. Her claws are filled with poison, and if they touch someone, they will instantly faint, due to the poison, and will die unless they are treated.

*Power's weakness: Megumi's demon is sometimes uncontrollable, and at times will accidentally hurt those she doesn't mean to harm. Her vision is blurred as a demon, and she just attacks those who she sees as a threat, which is, unfortunately, everyone. Also, her demon seems to have a mind of her own. When Megumi's rosary is removed, it is quite a task, putting it back on.

*Objects associated with power: Her hands and her rosary necklace.

*Personality: Megumi can be very absent-minded at times, as whenever she makes a mistake, she laughs it off, as if it were nothing. Her peers sometimes get agitated by how dense she is at times, which she laughs and admits she is dense. Her students often have to remind her of what they are doing or what they were talking, before something else got her attention. She also can't tell when people are trying to hit on her or when someone is flirting with her. She usually just laughs and says they are very nice. She is even so absent-minded that she does not know about the demon inside of her or why she must wear the rosary around her neck.  
She is happy to see when her students are learning, and she is mostly always seen with a smile on her face. However, just because she is nice and dense, does not mean she isn't smart and serious at times. When she has too, she can be very strict and reprimand her students. Some of her students have even commented that she is scary at times. In short, Megumi is like an older version of Lindsey, as her looks definitely outweigh the size of her brain.

Demon: Megumi's demon is a complete opposite of Megumi. While Megumi is sweet, her demon is sadistic, and enjoys seeing others in pain. She loves flirting with young boys as she says they are her favorite 'treat'. She also enjoys playing with her victims before, killing them. She often badmouths her opponents, calling them 'weak', 'useless', 'pathetic', etc. She is very strong and loves to prove it, especially to those who doubt her strength. Though she will aid Megumi, she plans to take over her body and use it for herself, which is why she refuses to put the rosary back on whenever it is taken off. Meeting Megumi's demon can only mean two things for you: either you're already dead or you soon will be.

*Likes: Nursing, Teaching students, dancing, eating good food, helping people, Relaxing in bubble baths or in hot tubs.

*Dislikes: Not knowing something, Violence, People using their powers for bad, Forgetting what she was doing or talking about.

Phobias: Seeing Kids Dying- When she was younger, and not much experience, she was in charge of taking care of a sick child, but she had trouble taking care of due to not knowing what illness she had. Megumi did her best, but within two days, the child died, and Megumi grieved and mourned for the child for a week, before she could come back to work.

Pet peeves: Forgetting what she was just talking about.

Plus side: Megumi is nice with a hot body.

Down side: Her absent-mindness annoys people.

*Love interests: Sure.

Secret interests: It's believed she spends time with little boys and girls after class for special 'study sessions'.

Hobbies: Nursing, teaching medical studies, eating good food.

*Anything else about character: Playing Doctor- A simple challenge which Teishu managed to come up with for Megumi. The children will have to test their knowledge of the human body, by treating a living human being who has a mysterious illness. Whoever, manages to heal their human wins the challenge, and learns how to use healing from Megumi. If they fail, they receive a bad mark.

*History: Megumi was born with to a bunch of foreigners who had lived in Japan, which explains her name and her ethnicity. Her family, owned a clinic, and were famous as two brilliant physicians. Due to watching her parents' work and watching medical videos, Megumi instantly became interested and started studying to become a famous doctor. When she was young, she had stayed at school late due to helping a friend with something. Seeing how late it was, Megumi took a shortcut through the forest, her friends showed her, and hurried home. On her way, she spotted what looked an animal. It saw her and soon fled. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed it. She lost sight of it, however. Upset, she prepared to turn back around to head home, but soon she was attacked from behind by something. Megumi fainted as she felt a huge amount of pain in her back.

When she awoke, Megumi found herself in her room, and she wondered what had happened. She concluded it was just a dream, and didn't worry about it. Soon, she graduated with high marks on medical exams, and became a full-fledged doctor. However, one day, during an operation, she failed to save the life of a young boy, and she was very upset about it, as she questioned her skills as a doctor. She become very upset, in fact, that the scar on her back started to glow, and her form changed. She started destroying everything in sight, which shocked her parents and everyone around her. Thinking fast, her mother quickly threw a charm necklace around her neck, while her father distracted her. She soon returned to normal. When she awoke, she had no idea of what had taken place.

One day, Megumi received a letter in the mail, telling of a special school for her where she could teach Health to students, and hone her abilities as a doctor. Finding the offer to good to be true, she accepted and headed for, the school. She has been a teacher at the school for five years, and is still teaching, happily.

Kunnaki

*Name: Jiei Shinan

Nickname: N/A

*Age: 30

*Gender: Male

*Skin color: He is Eurasian, meaning he is mixed. His mom was from Europe, while his dad hailed from Asia. His skin is sort of a scored brown.

*Eye color: It's unknown what color his eyes are or what they even look like. Reason is, because he ALWAYS keeps a red bandana around his eyes.

*Hair color: Black.

*Hair style: Jiei's hair is wavy. He has bangs in the front of his hair, which covers his right eye.

Facial Hair: N/A

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos: He has a bandana over his eyes, because he is blind.

*Height: 6'5

*Shape: Jiei has muscles on his chest and arms, because he trains so hard. He used to be very short, but had a growths spurt when he was young, making him very tall. He is thin around his stomach area, because he rarely eats, even though he doesn't have to.

*Everyday Outfit: Jiei usually is wearing a training kimono, with the top part being white, and the pants being blue.

*Sleepwear: He sleeps without a shirt, wearing only long black sweatpants.

*Swimwear: He doesn't swim, but does like to stand under a cold waterfall, he does it as a sense of both enjoyment and meditation. He wears his everyday clothes.

*Formal attire: He wears a suit of armor like Samurai wear, without the helmet. Most people don't count this as formal wear, but he does, as he rarely ever wears this.

Accessories: His family sword, multiple weapons, and some scrolls.

*Powers: Jiei's powers include the art of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. He can pick up an object up to 5 tons. He is also handy with different types of weapons, especially Japanese weapons, and has mastered many different fighting styles. Also, despite not having the sense of sight, his sense of hearing is unmatched, as he could hear the slightest sound coming from about a mile away.

*Power's weakness: Jiei's number one weakness is his disability of not being able to see. His ears give him all the information he has to know about his opponent. He cannot fight or defend himself if he can't hear his opponent, meaning if his ears get damaged, then he can easily be defeated. Also, because of his past, he has a lot of enemies trying to kill him, which puts him and those around him at risk.

*Objects associated with power: His sword, and his mind.

*Personality: Jiei is a very serious warrior and teacher. He believes all the students who attend the school, whether they be good or evil, be mentally and physically trained. He hates when people show any kind of weakness. He believes people should live their life being strong, or at least trying to become strong. This is one of the reasons, why he trains himself and his students constantly. He does not tolerate foolishness in his classroom, and if feels someone is not worthy of being taught, he immediately puts them out of his class.

Jiei understands and hears when students criticize him on how strict he is. However, this does not bother him in the least bit. Despite being strict and serious all the time, that is not to say that he is not kind and generous when he wants to be. But to unlock this side of him, you must be extremely devoted to your training and to your skills. He also doesn't mind when people ask him if he is blind, as not being able to see does not bother him. However, he is upset that he cannot see his students' faces to see how they look. But again, this doesn't bother him much, as he believes you play the cards you are dealt with.

*Likes: Sake, Meditating, Fasting, Discipling his students, Training, Practicing and Collecting Weapons

*Dislikes: Foolishness, Weakness, Undisciplined Students, Assassins, Guns, People trying to kill him.

Phobias: Guns- When he was young, Jiei and his friends went into the forest to play Hide N' Seek. Unfortunately, while they were playing, they heard a loud noise, that sounded like a gun being shot. They ran to where the noise was, and saw a hunter who had shot an innocent baby wolf. All of them looked at the poor wolf, and in a fit of rage, Jiei grabbed a stick, and attacked the hunter, nearly beating him to death. From this day forward, guns still scare Jiei.

Pet peeves: Rule-breakers- They annoy Jiei, because he hates those who break the rules.

Plus side: Jiei is very focused and very strong in his training.

Down side: His harshness in his training, turns his students away from him.

*Love interests: Sure.

Secret interests: Jiei loves reading manga.

Hobbies: Discipling his students, Training, Practicing and Collecting Weapons

*Anything else about character: His read bandana never comes off of his eyes.

*History: Jiei was born somewhere in Japan, to his mother and father. His mother died while giving birth to him, which left his father to take care of him. His father owned both a dojo and a weapon's shop. When he was around five years old, his father began teaching him in the ways of Tai Chi, and Karate. Though his father was strict in his training, Jiei was a fast learner, as he perfected Tai Chi in less than a week, and Karate, in less than a month. Soon, his father went on to teach Jiei, sword fighting, Judo, meditation, and the art of fasting yourself. Soon, Jiei had mastered all that his father had to teach him.

On the night of Jiei's 13th birthday, his father was assassinated by a mysterious warrior. Jiei chased after the assassin, and though he fought well, Jiei was defeated and beaten within an inch of death. The assassin then left him with these following words, "If you ever hope to avenge your father, then you must become stronger." With that, the assassin disappeared, with an evil smile. As he crawled back to his father who lied on the ground, dying, he looked at his son, happily and lovingly. "Live on, my son. Live on..."

Afterwards, Jiei inherited his father's dojo and weapon shop. After a month of healing, he began training day after day, nonstop. He burned with a desire to avenge his father and kill his mysterious assassin. Though he mastered the use of all weapons, Jiei still felt he wasn't strong enough. Thus, he traveled around the world, learning different fighting styles and defeating only the best. He soon became a mercenary for hire, and was hired to kill many different warriors and important people. However, unlike the assassin, Jiei announced his challenge to the people openly, so as not to finish his work in a cowardly way.

After a long five years, Jiei came face-to-face with his father's assassin, after he accepted a contract to kill him. The assassin taunted Jiei, saying that he and Jiei were basically the same. They were born to kill and only to kill. Jiei, his heart filled with revenge, rushed at the assassin, and the fight began. The two fought the hardest they could, pushing their bodies to the limits. However, at the end of the day, Jiei won the battle. As he moved in to kill his father's murderer, the assassin sprayed a green mist into Jiei's eyes, permentaly blinding him. However, this gave him a new power: the power to move things with his mind. Using this tool and his impressive hearing, Jiei located his assassin, who tried to flee, and successfully killed him, at last.

Despite fulfilling his life's mission, Jiei felt he no longer had a purpose in life. Heading back home, he received a letter from an anonymous sender. Reading it, it said, that he could teach people like him to better defend them against the outside world. It then told him the place to meet him, if accepted. Thinking about the strange sender's request, Jiei accepted, and met the sender who turned out to be the Headmaster, who then showed the school where he was to teach.

Jiei has now been teaching at the School for four years, and is glad to, for he fills this is what he was meant to do.  
Challenge idea: Battle Tournament- Jiei will force the students to compete in a battle tournament. They will fight each other and whomever wins, will be the winner, which allows them to be personally trained one-on-one with Jiei. Also, if they can beat him one-on-one, then he/she earns Jiei's respect.

Anything Else: He has 5 assistants that help him in class, whom he trained personally. Their numbers are their current ranks. They have their own methods of training.

1. Buin- A young Chinese girl of 18. Jiei's best student and assistant. Skilled at fighting with a spear and other long-reach weapons. She enjoys torturing those that don't pay attention to her. She's a bit hot-headed, but will be calm with you if you can endure her long enough.

2. Andy- A young Russian boy of 17. He is skilled at ambushes and hand-to-hand fighting. He likes to ambush those who disrespect him, his master, or his way of teaching. Usually, he does it just to get on the student's nerves. He's always chuckling or laughing for some reason. However, when he's fighting, he is very serious and deadly.

3. Yaiba- A young Japanese boy of 18. He is skilled at fighting with swords, whether they are one-handed or two-handed. His master forbids him from killing. Therefore, he appeases himself, by hitting them with his wooden sword. He believes honor is the most important thing a person can have.

4. Kijun- A European boy from Greece of 18. He's skilled at the Art of Judo, which is basically, hand strikes, kicks, throws, and grappling. He enjoys throwing his opponents, but also enjoys putting them in hard submission holds. He always likes to eat. If he is not training, he is eating something.

5. Kisha- A Chinese-American girl of 19. She is skilled in the art of archery and throwing kunai. She shoots her arrows at her students, if they are not paying attention or if they are being disrespectful. She is usually shy, but in training, her personality becomes that of a serious warrior.(I will make them his helpers not full term students and helpers around the school)  
_

Kunnaki

Name: Teishu Heihou

Nickname: Sleeping Dragon

*Age: Unknown (He gives different answers for his age, but he looks to be in his late 20's)

*Gender: Male

*Skin color: His skin is Chinese.

*Eye color: His eyes are gold, but sometimes they mysteriously change colors.

*Hair color: His hair is plantium. (He sometimes dyes it, making it white, blonde, or black)

*Hair style: Teishu mainly wears his hair in a ponytail, but can let it flow freely if he wants.

Facial Hair: N/A

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos: He has a Yin/Yang tattoo on his right hand, which was supposedly a birthmark.

*Height: 5'9

*Shape: Teishu doesn't have any muscles, as he doesn't work out. He is skinny and slender, but that's about it. He weighs up 148 lb.

*Everyday Outfit: He wears a gold Chinese robe with a long white shirt on underneath, and green pants, with white pants.

*Sleepwear: He wears a white Chinese robe and green pants.

*Swimwear: He normally doesn't swim, but if he does his robe and shirt are off. He wears gold long pants.

*Formal attire: His hair is blonde and has a purple ribbon in it. His Chinese robe is purple and his shirt underneath is red, with the pants being light blue, and his shoes being white.

Accessories: His white fan, which he is always carrying around, and his book of grimores and spells.

*Powers: He has the power to summon the spirits of dead heroes or creatures to aid him in battle. Also, using his mystical fan, which he carries everywhere, he can summon lightning down from the sky to strike whenever there is a T-Storm.

*Power's weakness: Sometimes, the spirits are hard to control and they may rebel against him. Also, even though he can summon lightning, its hard to tell exactly where it will strike.

*Objects associated with power: His white fan, and the weather.

*Personality: Teishu is a calm teacher. He takes a lot to get him upset or to set him off. He also dislikes people who are short-tempered, or who get upset easily. He believes people should be calm, as those who are quick to anger find themselves in places they need not be in. He enjoys reading literature and writing it, as it helps gains knowledge. He's written many books and scrolls, which are about how to lead troops, how to organize them, how to know when to retreat, when to attack, and other tips on war. He enjoys playing strategy games, such as: Go, Shogi, & chess. He loves learning new things, and being surrounded by books. Many people distrust him, because he is so mysterious. But one person trust him very much, and he does too. The Headmaster. The two of them trust each other so much, it is believed that it can be compared with a bird to the sky or a fish to the ocean.

*Likes: Reading and writing literature, playing mind games, fooling his opponents, teaching his students, making sure his students have fun, his white fan, and calligraphy.

*Dislikes: Disrespectfulness, Idioicy, Disobedience, People who don't take things seriously, Hot-headed people, Distrusting, Hatred.

Phobias: Sickness- His parents died due to sickness, and it was illness that nearly took his life. At first, he didn't think much of it, but his condition started getting worse and worse. If not for Megumi's healing powers, he would have died. Now, he does his best to remain healthy.

Pet peeves: People who hot-headed, or people who don't listen to their superiors.

Plus side: Teishu is very smart, so you can come to him for any answer.

Down side: However, he is very mysterious, and people don't trust him right off.

*Love interests: Sure. He is interested in a woman who is very smart.

Secret interests: Teishu loves to drink sake.

Hobbies: Reading and writing literature, playing mind games, fooling his opponents, and teaching his students.

*Anything else about character: Battle Fort- Teishu challenges the students to a Fortress Battle. He will be defending his fort, while they will be attacking it. They must take his fort before the day's end, or they will receive a homework assassignment. Though Teishu's fort may look vunerable and empty, appearances can be deceiving. He has set traps everywhere on the terrian. And he has chosen to have this battle in the rain, where he will be able to summon lightning. The students must be careful, for they will soon learn, that war is not a game.

*History: Ever since he was young, Teishu has always been interested in reading and writing literature. His brothers and sister, were also proud of him, though they were smart as well. He quickly rose in his class as one of the smartest people in the school. His parents were proud of his academic skills and abilities, believing it would help him go far in the world. However, though he was smart, his teachers informed his parents that he was a loner, and that he did not associate with anyone. This worried his parents as he had no one to talk to or spend time with. Teishu didn't worry about this, as he had no problems being alone, as his books were the only company he needed.

Following the teacher's advice, his parents tried to get Teishu to become more active. Though he was upset, he tried setting the book down once, and went outside once. However, the other kids refused to allow Teishu play with them, due to being upset at his academic abilities, and due to thinking Teishu is weird. This didn't bother Teishu in the least bit, as he felt he was fit to be a loner. Instead, he spent his time reading books outside, to make his parents think he was getting active. One day, he met his lifelong friend and soon-to-be prinicpal, Headmaster. The two became fast friends, and spent a lot of time with each other.

After he graduated, he spent his time traveling around the world, reading more literature and learning new things. He soon became introduced to something known as 'Magic', and spent his time studying it, by reading Grimores and strange scrolls. He soon became a mage, and was reverred to all as 'Sleeping Dragon'. One day, he received a mysterious letter which requested he teach students at a gifted school, that was for people like him. Though he felt a bit suscipious about the sender, he couldn't let an opportunity let this bypass him. So, he headed to the location, that was put on the letter, and was surprised at the size of the school. But he was even more amazed at who was running it, his old friend, Headmaster. For this reason, Teishu agreed to teach at the school. He has been teaching for many years, and doesn't regret it.

Kunnaki

Name: Ichijin Kidate

Nickname: Fledging Phoenix

*Age: 32

*Gender: Male

*Skin color: His skin is sort of a scored brown, but he is Asian like Teishu.

*Eye color: Brown

*Hair color: Unknown (His hair is always covered, because he wears a hat or a hood that not only hides his hair, but also his face.)

*Hair style: Unknown

Facial Hair: Unknown

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos: None. He had a scratch from a tiger, but it soon healed thanks to Megumi.

*Height: 5'5 (He is short, because his height is stumped. He is constantly crouched over, so he can't stand straight up.)

*Shape: Its unknown what Ichijin looks like exactly. No one has ever seen his body, because he constantly covers up his body so no one can look at him.

*Everyday Outfit: /megidochan. exteen. com/images/Shu/chara_popup_39. jpg (I couldn't really describe his clothing in words, so I thought a picture would work. Hope it helps. Be sure to bring in the spaces, and put h t t p and then a : before the link.)

*Sleepwear: He takes off all but one of his robes and leaves his pants and mask on.

*Swimwear: He simply takes off his robes and sits crossed legged in the water, meditating. Or he may float above the water, and meditate. Of course, he still leaves his mask on.

*Formal attire: He doesn't attend formal events.

Accessories: His Staff of Wind.

*Powers: Thanks to his sacred Staff of Wind, Ichijin has the ability to control the wind at his will. He can create small tornadoes easily, but this is just a display of his power. Really, he can launch a person in the air with his wind, or be able to make them fly. Another one of his powers comes from Nature. He has the ability to commincuate with bugs to get them to help him and do whatever he wants.

*Power's weakness: His Staff of Wind is what allows him to control the wind. Without that, he's powerless. Also, though his bugs help him, they can easily be destroyed.

*Objects associated with power: Nature and his Staff of Wind.

*Personality: Ichijin is a bit smug at times, as he can boast about his abilities, without ever really meaning to. He tends to disbelieve in most things, unless he can see it with his own eyes. He is nihilistic, meaning he believes that existence is meaningless and senseless, as humans have no good morals, whatsoever. However, this doesn't stop Ichijin from finding the good in people. He believes that there are some people worth saving and befriending in this world, but they are becoming harder and harder to find.

Ichijin is also seen alone, because no one wants to be around him, mainly because of his hideous appearance, which is why he wears his mask. Another reason is because he always speaks his mind. Normally, this would be a good trait to have, but Ichijin's statements are so blunt, that they can hurt people, even though he didn't mean to. Despite these negative traits, his heart is in the right place, and he is known to be a bit playful, even to his students. And with each insult he gives, he quickly mends it with good advice. And while he may not always show it, he is very loyal to the Headmaster, and the Headmaster tends to relie on him, even more so than his childhood friend Teishu.

*Likes: Nature, the wind, Insects, speaking whatever is on his mind, meditating, planning, playing strategy games, teasing his students.

*Dislikes: Upsetting people, his appearance, rumors, people asking him about his mask, people who hurt Nature, Arrogance.

Phobias: Valleys- When he was younger, Ichijin walked to a deserted valley he heard about that was suppose to hold some good treasure. He traveled to it, which was a two day's journey on foot. While heading for the place the treasure was suppose to be, he instead found an angry man-eating tiger. Ichijin managed to fight off the beast, but received a scratch on his arm as a result. He was scarred for life, but it wasn't the tiger that scared him; it was the valley. This is because he fears something may jump out of him again, or something else might happen.

Pet peeves: His bluntness or when he feels he isn't needed.

Plus side: Ichjin is a smart person and fun to be around, most of the time.

Down side: However, his blunt attitude, and his ability to say whatever comes to his mind, upset people most of the time.

*Love interests: No.

Secret interests: Ichijin enjoys talking to insects, and when he does, people think there is something wrong with him.

Hobbies: Talking to insects, playing strategy games, associating with Nature, meditating

*Anything else about character: Survive This- Ichijin challenges his students to spend at least a week in the woods surviving only on what the woods have to offer them. He will disappear after he has told them the challenge. They must learn to forage for food, boil salty water to drink, make shelter to sleep in, and most importantly, survive. And also, they cannot, repeat cannot, use their powers. If they do, they will be disqualified. Ichijin will know, because he has spies all over the woods. If a student wants to stop the challenge, then all they have to do is yell, 'I want out!', and Ichijin will arrive to retrieve them. The last few challengers remaining in the woods after a week or the last challenger to still be in the woods after all the others are gone, will receive Ichijin's respect, and a free tutoring session by him.  
_

Kunnaki

Name: Cley Field

Nickname- Coach

*Age: 31

*Gender: Male

*Skin color: He is Caucasian, but is tanned.

*Eye color: Black

*Hair color: Black with white highlights.

*Hair style- Cley's hair is curly and pulled to the back with a ponytail at the end.

Facial Hair- He has sideburns, and some peach fuzz on his chin.

Birthmarks, scars, or Tattoos- N/A

*Height- 5'11

*Shape- Cley is lengthy and tall. He has muscular abs and biceps, which he isn't afraid to use should he need too. He stands at 5'11 and weighs 164 lb.

*Everyday Outfit- He wears a orange and black short-sleeve jacket with matching jogging pants. He has silver gauntlets on both of his arms. He wears white socks and orange running shoes.

*Sleepwear- He sleeps shirtless and wears some long loose black sweatpants.

*Swimwear- Cley wears an orange and black wet suit.

*Formal attire- Cley wears a black tuxedo with a black tie.

Accessories- He is sometimes seen carrying around a black gym bag.

*Powers: Cley is well versed in the art of combat, and knows many different styles of martial arts. He is also able to shoot energy beams from his hands.

*Power's weakness: He mainly only uses his energy beams when he has too, because he can't fully control his chi yet. Also, his overconfidence leads him to defeat a lot.

*Objects associated with power: N/A

*Personality: Cley is the head of the Combat Instruction class, and as such, demands fine discipline from his students. He has a tendency to joke every now and then, but in class, he is serious. He tries to train his students so they will be ready whenever danger strikes, for danger can come from anywhere. Cley has a bad habit of being arrogant and overconfident, which often leads to his defeat more times than not. Also, because of his overzealous attitude, he often act before thinking, which leaves him to be berated by the other staff members. However, despite these negative traits, Cley is an outstanding warrior, able to defeat hundreds of men by himself, single-handedly. He considers Jiei his rival, because he is the only person who Cley has ever fought to a draw. His life isn't exactly an easy one, as he always has people coming after him, since he claims he's the #1 fighter in the world.

*Likes: Training, his students, discipline, being #1, impressing people with his fighting styles, women

*Dislikes: Losing(Cley's a sore loser.), when the other teachers get on his case, when his students aren't disciplined, Jiei(sometimes)

Phobias: Greem- Cley respects Greem and thinks she is an outstanding woman, worthy of being the Headmistress, but her appearance scares Cley. Every time he sees her, Cley feels like he's staring at death, himself. Of course, Greem takes that as an a compliment. Whenever, he looks at Greem, he hurries up to say what he has too say, and goes on about his business.

Pet peeves: When the teachers get on him for being impulsive.

Plus side: Cley does have the Academy's best interest at heart, and is a fabulous warrior.

Down side: His impulsiveness often causes trouble for him and everyone else.

*Love interests: As said before, Cley's life is not an easy one. He'd like women to see that beneath all his muscles and warring instincts, lays a poet's soul and a deep sensitivity. The problem is that beneath all his muscles and warring instincts...there's actually not much else.

Secret interests: Cley is actually into feminine things, such as: gardening, painting, and writing poetry.

Hobbies: Training, sparring with Jiei, drinking with the teachers, disciplining his students

*Anything else about character: N/A

*History: Cley was born to his mother, who died while giving birth to him, and his father, who owned a dojo, and was the instructor. Cley's father forced Cley to take up their fighting style, by training him, though Cley didn't call it training. He called it 'toture', as his father physically abused, working Cley to the bone. He felt like his father was trying to kill him. But these thoughts soon changed as he began to realize how important his training was. His father was proud of his son, and was amazed at how quickly he learned their fighting style. For he knew, his son would soon need it.

One night, while he was training, Cley heard a noise coming from his father's room. He looked as his father was facing somebody, but couldn't tell who. His father easily overcame the assassain, but he was killed when the assassain killed him with a guy. Cley, who had been watching the scene, looked shocked as his father was killed right before his eyes. He ran at the assassain, determined to kill him, but the assassain, quickly fled, escaping into the night. Cley clenched his father's hand, as the two enjoyed their last moments together.

From then on, Cley made his promise that he would avenge his father's death, as he continued training, growing stronger and stronger. He eventually felt, he had learned all that he could, and left his family home, burning it to the ground, as a sign that he had nowhere to come back to. Cley searched and searched for his father's killer, looking for any sign of him that might have shown up. But while he was invegistating, he came upon the words: 'Red Dragon'.

Unsure of what it meant, Cley continued to invegistate, until he had tracked his killer down. However, in order to get to him, he would have to go through all of his men first, which presented no challenge. Facing his father's killer, he demanded to know why he did it. When his assassain wouldn't answer, Cley flew into a rage, and attacked him, as the two squared off. It was a long and fierce fight, but in the end, Cley came out the victor, and discovered what 'Red Dragon' was. Apparently, his father, who was born in Japan, belonged to a cult of ninjas who called themselves the Red Dragon. When he left, he was ordered execution.

However, none of this mattered to Cley, who still felt no happiness from killing his father's killer. He was soon arrested, and sent to jail for his crimes. While there, he often got into fights with other inmates, who stayed away from him, after witnessing how strong he was. Because of his fights, he soon caught the attention of the Headmaster, who invited him to teach kids at his school. Thinking it'd be better than jail, he accepted, and hasn't regretted his decision, since he started 10+ years ago.

**TEACHERS-  
**Edward Mustafo- Head Master

Allysa Boots-Costumes (Making one, designing one, etc.)

Rin Tsukikage- History in general but also has a specialty class called Demon/Youkai History

Darrell Ambrose Hodder- Combat

Deebler White-Dicipline

Greem Reepeir-Head instructor of the Death Studies class

Megumi Igaku- Nurse 

Jiei Shinan-Weapons(and his assistants listed below:)

1. Buin- A young Chinese girl of 18. Jiei's best student and assistant. Skilled at fighting with a spear and other long-reach weapons. She enjoys torturing those that don't pay attention to her. She's a bit hot-headed, but will be calm with you if you can endure her long enough.

2. Andy- A young Russian boy of 17. He is skilled at ambushes and hand-to-hand fighting. He likes to ambush those who disrespect him, his master, or his way of teaching. Usually, he does it just to get on the student's nerves. He's always chuckling or laughing for some reason. However, when he's fighting, he is very serious and deadly.

3. Yaiba- A young Japanese boy of 18. He is skilled at fighting with swords, whether they are one-handed or two-handed. His master forbids him from killing. Therefore, he appeases himself, by hitting them with his wooden sword. He believes honor is the most important thing a person can have.

4. Kijun- A European boy from Greece of 18. He's skilled at the Art of Judo, which is basically, hand strikes, kicks, throws, and grappling. He enjoys throwing his opponents, but also enjoys putting them in hard submission holds. He always likes to eat. If he is not training, he is eating something.

5. Kisha- A Chinese-American girl of 19. She is skilled in the art of archery and throwing kunai. She shoots her arrows at her students, if they are not paying attention or if they are being disrespectful. She is usually shy, but in training, her personality becomes that of a serious warrior.(I will make them his helpers not full term students and helpers around the school) ASSISTANTS AND T/A's

Teishu Heihou-Summoning/Meditation

Ichijin Kidate-Nature Studies

Cley Field- Coach 

AND Missy Payne Deputy Headmistress(Mine)

**OK SO THATS THE LIST OF TEACHERS STORY WILL BE POSTED SOON PROMISE 15 BOYS 15 GIRLS GOT THEM!**

**Students-**

Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen-control over weak minded men/creates illusions/goes through solid objects(if it is electronic it will short out) and telikinisis(might eliminate some of your powers i'll PM you)

Josselyn Gates-Queen Bee-She can control lightning. [make it strike people or certain places, make it out of thin air, and give off the effect of lightning (shock someone)

Fauna Leilani- The Vegan Girl with Too Many Causes-She can talk to animals and has the power of plant manipulation, which is the ability to manipulate and generate plants and other vegetation as well as to take on plant-like properties.

Scarlett Sanders-The Rebel-Can throw fire ball and freeze people (not like ice, just like they're frozen in time) Can bend Fire

Chelsea Sparks-the drama queen (actress)-she can control and create elecrticity (lightning), she can also cause electrical equipment to malfuction when she touches it

Cameron Faith Woodlouse-Bossy control Freak-Can turn invisible, and slight mind-control, but not sure how to use it

Fiona Harper-Misunderstood Rich Girl-She has a super sonic voice. She sends of frequencies that can make ears bleed, bust windows, bust shields, and change the frequencies and disable technology. She can also create an earth quake with her voice.

Wynter Jamison -Dumb, friendly blonde-making ice and controlling it

Ebony Jamison -Goth (but not Emo) girl-mediumship (talking to ghosts/seeing them), possession (taking control of another's body and/or controlling it), and resurrection (cannot be killed and can bring people back to life)

Paige Woods- The Free Spirit-controls the wind. She can do many things with this power, such as create a tornado or a tsunami. She can use this power to fly as well, by sending wind below her and propelling herself upwards.

Mariah Hollins-The Crazyish Chatterbox-Weather: She can control anything that has to do with the weather like strong gusts of wind, tornadoes and simple weather like rain, sunshine, lightning storms, thunder storms etc. She can also shoot lightning bolts from her hand. Her mood also effects the weather. Flying: She can fly, she can fly and control weather at the same time.

Kenzie Ashey-Loud, smart alic, quick temperd, keener who is ozzing with sweetness. But after a while she gets mean!(angry nice girl)-Kenzie is a bender. Being a bender means you can control water, earth, fire and air

Mitchell Finley-The prankster-Telepathy, he can read minds and can cause headaches/migranes, Telekinesis, he can move objects with his mind

Dean Smith- The Ingenious Outcast-He has the ability to control all three elements of fire,earth,and wind (he uses fire more often).Dean can create fireballs/shoot flames out of his hands,make plants grow quickly by snapping his fingers,and wind bursts by clapping.

Corvus Row-The Crow-Corvus and Karasu work together. They are able to sense what each other is thinking and can speak to one another. Corvus often uses Karasu to spy on ahead, to let him and his friends what dangers or traps there are. But Corvus's real power is that he can fuse with Karasu, which can turn him in to some sort of bird-man creature. In that form, Corvus can see what Karasu sees and can sense what he senses when he flies.

Tomas Pane-The Demonic Swordsman-Tomas's main power is his demon, which gives him unbelievable power and magic. The demon knows that Tomas can control him, so he must obey him, whether he wants to or not. He is also a skilled swordsman, being able to defeat many demons, singlehandly.

Praxie Fuun-The Unlucky Freezer-Praxie has the power to freeze anything, similar to Deebler's power. However, his bad luck prevents him from using his powers to the fullest. And also, his bad luck makes unfortunate things happen at times.

Sandro Flix-The Loyal, Helping Glutton-Sandro is very fast, being able to run up to 100 miles an hour. He could be in class while the teacher is lecturing, and suddenly he'd have a burger or some fries, and you wouldn't even notice. Even Deebler has trouble catching this fast kid.

Jeso Tacnu-mad scientist-extreme intelligence, a modest amount of psychic ability, on rare occasions read minds

Phain Thomas-The Angry Protector-Changing into a huge moving reinforced bone horn from sharp layerd spikes on his face and the upper part of his body, when his horn breakes off on his target antibodies would come from any broken shards and severely weaken the targets powers if they have any.

Javiusnocht-Ronst Unbreon, III (the Third)-Silent Darkness-"Darkness Spiral", an attack where he disappears after darkness appears like a cloud, spiraling from the skies. Another attack, "the Darkness Lord", actually requires a transformation that only he knows. The Darkness Lord is a beast without legs, and has one power of its own, firing a dark beam that was said to destroy entire buildings from the intensity. This attack is named "Beam of Darkness".

Christoph Bennel-The Smiley faced one.-Telepathy (can read people's minds), Mental torture (makes a person's mind think that they are in pain) and the ability to become a 7' humanoid wolf (enhanced senses, reflexes and strength).

Jake Winston- the Sk8er Guy-When Jake is mad or scared he turns into a sleek, black, jaguar with molten good eyes. He is very powerful and strong when transformed. He changes when very mad at someone or when someone is being mean to his friends or his friends are in danger. But he can't seem to change when he himself is in trouble.

Tomas Kin Romanov-The secluded artist-He can generate bat-like wings fom shadows, shadow manipulation, Give off a sonic scream

Quincy Montgomery -Slacker-Teleportation, he can teleport anywhere within a fifty metre radius, but the more frequent or longer the teleports tire him out immensely. X-Ray Vision, basically if he focuses really hard on a wall he can see what is on the other side. This allows him to teleport in and out of rooms. This is why he wears the goggles, so nobody can see where he is looking.

Mozart Squiteri-The Cross-dressing Jekyll & Hyde-His main powers lie in the music he plays and sings. He can make people fall under a hypnotic trance, control their minds or simply give them pain depending on the type of music and style of song he used. His big song used often is a Japanese song called, "Ankoku no Tsubasa", which means "Wings of Darkness" (will pm lyrics for usage)

Kei Izuru-The Mysterious Guy-Kei can create illusions in people's minds

AND

Fawn Addams-The southern Belle-FROM MY FRIEND LadyBuggGirl (thanx Caty)

PERSONALITY-usually one who manipulates others using her sweet, innocent charm She obviously can't be bothered thinking of such trivial things when there are boys to toy with, barbecues to attend, and a man to catch. She is good at playing the fragile type pampered princess She can turn her charm off and on at will, and uses it to her advantage daddy's little princess Yet, even though she is positively wicked, there is still a loyalty A sense that she is a very bad girl, who truly wants to be will patiently wait for a man to come rescue her, and look pretty while doing it thats part of her act beautiful, rich and innocent girl she is a villain but people whith her acting think of her as a hero type she is a sneeky person  
Power- Transforms inta a cat with catlike abilities and cast wicced sleep spells that induce horrible nightmares or nice dreams

Liv Tyler- The Baby Sister-(Mine)(seeing as like no one put anyone younger than 15 i put in a 12 year old)

Personality:She's bubbly and friendly, with an aptitude of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and not realizing it. With her friends she will be rather like a baby sister, maybe a little whiney, but her heart's in the right place. she comes off as a nice girl but will stab them in the back if someone gets in her way to win. She likes to shop like every girl does she is intelligent and charming  
power-**Energy sourcing(**Ability to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy, such as turning kinetic energy into physical blasts or converting solar energy into other forms. Sometimes based on proximity to source, sometimes stored for future use.)and **Magical powers**

OK SO THAT'S THAT THE CHARACTERS (SIGHS) THATS A LOT OF CHARACTERS HUH OK SO I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON AGAIN SORRY IF YOU WEREN'T PICKED I COULDNT PICK EVERYONE YOU NEVER KNOW THEY MIGHT MAKE A SUPRISING ENTERNCE FOR A LITTLE BIT PM ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!

Love ya*-O-*out4thecount

~_Thelma _

(to the creators of Tonia Hart and Josselyn Gates seenig as you two resemble each other the most im woundering PM me, but can i make them related in some way)

NEXT CHAP COMING SOON!_!


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Ok dudes my bad i forgot about these two characters this is not a chapter but i should post it within a few days or so so here are the last 2 students;)**

**AND I REALLY HAVE TO SAY SORRY TO ****BaddApple**** & ****Acces_16 I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT YOU TWO THANKS FOR THE REMINDER THANX! **** AND I WILL POST THE FIRST REAL CHAP SOON;D**

BaddApple

Gender:Female

Name:Trinity Asha Starkey

Nickname: Naya

Student or Teacher:Student

Hero or Villain: Hero

Hero Name: The PuppetMaster

Stereotype:The Quiet Observer

Birthday: 3/5

Age:16

Grade: Eleventh

Background: Not much is known about her past but she does talk about some alliance of puppetmasters coming for her.

How do they act when arriving: Quiet and seclusive, yet friendly

Around Friends?: Laughing, telling them jokes about herself, being dumb

Around Enemies?: Quiet but if confronted she get insane

To staff in school?: Polite but will say REALLY dumb things

Around crush: Stuttering and laughing like an idiot

Fav Subject: P.E

Physical Appearance

Hair: Jet black, shoulder length, choppy, jagged and layered

Eyes: Light gray, almond shaped

Skin: Slightly pale

Anything else?: A tattoo on her back of a waterfall

Costume: *french maid* lol

Everyday: White v-neck, black vest, loose purple & black checkered tie, black skinny jeans, white converse

Snow wear: Black scarf, white earmuffs, black combat boots, same clothes

Sports wear: Black tank top, gray sweatpants

Formal Wear: Black Pantsuit, black peeptoe pumps

Sleepwear: White tanktop, blue gym shorts

Swimwear: Black one strap bikini top, black boyshorts

Likes: Quiet, The moon, meat, boxing

Dislikes: Loud noises, Dumb blondes

Talents: Playing Viola, Reading for long periods of time, boxing

Strengths: Intelligent, Upper body strength, hard to manipulate

Weaknesses: Other Puppetmasters

Fear:Staples

Reason: Stapled her hands 12 times when younger

Sexuality: Straight, bi if nessacary

Relationship? With who?: Sure, anyone who's nice

Quirks: Laughs during serious moments

Powers: The power to control peoples movements and body funtions

Do they have control of their powers?: Yes

Reason they're at school: To test her powers

Are they in a clique?:no

Audition Tape: I'll PM you  
Height:5'1

Weight: 120

Trinity wears a long sleeve black leather half shirt that looks like it's been ripped, black leather miniskirt, white knee length leggings, and black combat boots with black elbow length fingerless leather gloves

personality-Trinity is the quiet one in the corner, most of the time she will not speak but if the time comes she will defend someone but other then that she is quiet. When around her friends she will start to get loose and crack jokes about herself, "Tis better to laugh about yourself and gain friends than to make fun of people and lose them." She believes, Trinity is called The PuppetMaster because whenever she's controling somone she needs to move her fingers similar to the way someone controls a puppet. Trinity's silence might come off harsh, cold and distant but Trinity is a nice person. She is highly intelligent, as most puppetmasters are and can hold their own in a fight without her powers. She has been kickboxing in her spare time for 5 years and has won every championship match. She practices her powers on little animals but makes sure they aren't injured. Every little while she will play a joke using her powers. When she finds people she can talk to she might call them 'babe' it just means she trusts them. Being a pacifist is one on her...ehhh.. off and on traits, if someone pisses her off she might go hostel on their ass. Trinity is fairly easy to get along with as long as you don't talk about the tattoo on her neck, I didn't put it in the app DAMN! She has a tattoo written in purple in that says 'Stay Sane' Plus she has scars in the shape of chains on her fingers symbolizing that she will always be a puppetmaster. She will not fall for just looks because under all that hair gel is a sadistic freak. THAT'S IT!

Acces_16(thank you dude for sending me a 12 year old)

**Gender:male**

**Name:Sean Mc'Clean**

**Nickname:n/a**

**Student or Teacher:(12-18 ****for students**** and 25 and up for teachers):student**

**If Teacher, which subject:**

**Hero or Villain:undecided**

**Superhero/villain name: Mighty Kidd**

**Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must):the spirited youth**

**Birthday:january 4**

**Age:12**

**Grade: i think its 6th grade**

**Height:4'10**

**Weight:101**

**Background: i'll pm you dude its private**

**How do they act when they arrive-pm you**

**How do they act around friends-pm you**

**How do they act around enimies-pm you**

**How do they act around their crushes-pm you**

**How do they act to the staff in the school-pm you**

**How do they act when they first arrive: pm you**

**How do they act around friends: pm you**

**How do they act around enemies: pm you**

**How do they act around crush:pm you**

**Fav Subject:gym**

**Personality****:pm you**

**Physical Appearance)**

**Hair:light golden blonde locks(he takes after his mom not Chris)**

**Eyes:bright baby blue eyes**

**Skin:pale baby smooth**

**Weight:101**

**Height:4'10**

**Anything else:pm you**

**Costume:pm you**

**Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):pm you**

**Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?:pm you**

**Reason they're at the school:**

**Are they in a clique? If so which one:mabey up to you**

**Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?pm you**

**Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):pm you**

**Anything Else:** n/a

DUDE GOT ALL YOUR PM'S LIKE THEM OK DUDES THIS IS CHRIS MC'CLEAN'S SON THATS ALL I'LL TELL YOU;)

_ok sorry if i got your hope up for this being the introductions chapter but sadly its not still writing it, post it soon like in a few days hope you like it it will be my first ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

**First offical chapter! Im soo sorry for the delay but here it is the introductions next chapter should be out soon so anywhoo here you go.**

Ephebus Academy meaning youth in Latin has been a secret school for gifted youngsters for many years, notorious for either the most vicious of villains or toughest of super heros it only accepts the best of the best with its headstrong Headmaster Edward Mustafo one of the scariest yet toughest of supers feared above many and his loyal Deputy Headmistress Missy Payne together they rule that school with iron fists a year long Private school for super powered teens a secret special school very private and reserved.

That is until the young son of a local reality telivision series called Total Drama Island descovered his powers thats when the sadistic host got an idea for a great new series who cared of these old reality has been teens who do nothing but complain when he could have new, powerful, and vicious all rolled into one oh yes and that host was the one the only the person you love to hate Chris Mclean and he had a plan.

All he had to do now was convince his boss and the faculty of Ephebus Academy or now it will be refered to as **Total Drama School for the Extrordinarly Gifted **well just for the show of course a year long show, might improve raitings so the hunt was on for 16 boys and 16 girls with powers.

Well 3 months later and Chris has sucesfully convinced his boss and the tough staff of Ephebus Academy and have found the perfect victims... I mean students all extrordinary in his/her own ways awsome for raitings which was pretty much all he cared for any whoo that certain school was located somewhere outside of Germany and the students would be ariving via plane one by one the school was hard to find in a remote region covers in icey snow the academy was old and anicent looking chrystal electric gates surrounding the place, a lake and a vast forrest succluding it from wondering eyes it was quite marvelous yet scary to look at it certainly had its history to it.

Chris Mclean swaggered out of his stretch limo he gazed around in wonder and aww that is till he took notice of the camra he grew that over confidence and cocky smirk on his hansome face "Welcome to this years all new more exciting adventure" he said "This is Ephebus Academy" he waves behind him dismissively, he smiled confidently " I Chris Mclean am your wounderful new host now before we meet the students who have yet to arrive lets go say hi to our lovely" he sniggers clears throat" staff" as he enters the growns a cool wind blows his hair Chris freezes momentarly then sighs as a figure aproaches a short man approaces wearing simple robes but has his face covered and was slouching Chris observed him "This must be Ichijin Kidate the Nature Studies teacher" he thinks to himself he shruggs it off and clears his throat "um hey dude im Chris Mcl" but was interupted "yes we know who you are Christopher Mclean host of that reality show. Chris visably clenched his teeth at being refered to as (shudders)"Christopher, what was he 10" "my name is Ichijin Kidate and let me lead you to our headmaster" he walked away Chris sighed turned to the camra and put on a cheesy smile "follow me and we will go meet the rest of the staff" he followed.

He spotted 5 teens a young Chinese girl practicing with a spear making it twirl to fast for his eyes to follow she looked about 18 and had a look of extreem determination on her attractive face Chris's eyes wandered down her figure when he was hit with a little rock his eyes observed the young Russian teen about 17 smirking in a corner but his eyes said "you look at her in that way again you will get much worse" Chris overted his eyes to the other three two boys and a girl a young Japanese boy, a European boy, and a Chinese-American girl thwy were doing their own thing "My personal assistants" a voice sounded out making Chris jump and chuckled nervously "my name is Jiei Shinan Weapons teacher" said the man to Chris's left wearing a training kimono, with the top part being white, and the pants being blue Chris then noticed his eyes were covered by a simple red bandand and wavy black hair Chris them smirke knowing this guy was blind he then silently snickered his hand waving in front of the guys face Chris smirked to the camra then he let out a loud yelp as his hand was twisted "never make fun of a blind person" Jiei said tightining his grip wimpering "ok ok dude uncle uncle" Jiei let his hand go muttering "i believe you were ment to follow Ichijin to our headmaster" Chris gulped and ran inside to doors making sure the camra dude was still following him "we can edit that out right?" he whispered his pride hurt, the camra man shrugged Chris examined the inside of the castle many stairs and doors a great Chandelier above him he walked in he followed Ichijin who was _Patiently_ Waiting for him "this way:" Ichijin said.

Chris followed looking around and he spotted three female's one a very attractive young female with sky blue eyes with her blonde hair in a tight bun wearing a lab coat, a blue sweater, a short brown skirt, and black heels with black stockings but what got his attention was her DD-sized chest Chris had to peel his eyes from her and observe the next female this one wearing black pants with white pinstripes, white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to quarter-length, blue high-heels, blue fedora, blue bracelet a very attractive shape with large bright dark blue eyes and Curly black hair that goes just past her shoulder blades then to the third female this one also got his heart racing she was in a black dress skirt the reaches her mid-thigh, white blouse with blood red designs on the collar and red sequins on the edge of the sleeves with the top two buttons undone, red pumps with waist length straight silver hair and hypnotic blood red eyes Chris sighed at the sight of all these beutiful women who weren't aware of his present they were chattering among themselves.

He was about to aproach them when a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him "I wouldnt if i were you Mclean" a voice whispered in his ear in warning Chris gulped and turned to face the man, he looked awfully young to be a teacher he was wearing a big black/red/grey "Danzig" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "Ichi The Killer" t-shirt. Black fingerless gloves, very baggy black jeans and black boots. stood over 6' tall had Bushy/scruffy black hair and beard and his red eyes seemed to glow the man was Darrell Ambrose Hodder he growled and gently pushed Chris towards Ichijin. Chris took notice that Darrell's eyes were on the attractive female with long silver hair rather than him as he walked away "dang it i coulda had one of them babes" he grumbled**.(ok just so you all know i just introduced Allysa Boots/Rin Tsukikage/Megumi Igaku they were the three female teachers)** "OW" he bumped into two people two men one in a orange and black short-sleeve jacket with matching jogging pants. He has silver gauntlets on both of his arms. He wears white socks and orange running shoes with narrowed black eyes and long curled Black hair with white highlights pulled into a ponytail(Cley Field) and the other made Chris undecided to either laugh, scream like a sissy, or wet his pants becouse this guy was well was he even a guy at all he was a freakin snow man of a man he even had the carrot nose pegged down, his bluish white eyes pierced Chris's very soul sending chills up his spine. Before the two men could utter anything Chris bolted the terrified camra man following the two men being a few of the most toughest amone the staff one being Deebler White and the other Cley Field did something that most of the staff rarely see they laughed and their laughter follower Chris down the hallway haunting him he stopped to take a breather wheezing "Dude that was totally like...just DUDE".

Chris spotted Ichijin standing outside a door labled Headmaster "this is where we depart Mr Mclean until next time" Ichijin said as he dissapeard in the shadows Chris turned back as he reached for the door it opened Chris screamed like a little girl as the tall pale womon with strange purple eyes and long grey hair stepped out she has such a cold aura about her Chris practically saw his life flash before his eyes, was she death finally come for him he wimpered she wore long purple robe with a hood that covers her entire body and she has a scythe in her left hand she looked at him with distaste she said in a cold chilly voice ripped with chill" i am Greem Reepeir not the Grim Reaper Mr Chris Mclean" she half sneered" besides it isnt your time" Chris's knees went rubber band like as he sighed in relief "yet" she finished though you coudn't see it she was amused as she faded into darkness her eyes still on Chris who was pale and sweaty he gulped and turned to the camra man who was also shivering "Dude Ace thanks for not ditching me here and volunteering to be the camra man i owe ya" his cocky self coming back the camra man Ace sighed in regret it really wasnt his choice he was forced to come the producers were going to can him if he didnt and he really needed the money for his family to which he prayed that he would eventually see again "Um yea sure no prob Chris" Chris nodded then knocked on the door **Bang Bang Bang **the door opened revieling the Deputy Headmistress who took in Chris and licked her lips "enter" she whispered suductively her yellow eyes romming up her new prey she then took in the camra man and straightend up cleared her throat "I am Missy Payne Deputy Headmistress please sit" she strod away her hips swaying she sat on the corner of the desk "Edward our...guests have arrived" the man in the chair looked up his cold black eyes landing on Chris reverting to the camra man the the deputy headmistress clearing his throat sitting straighter. His hair is grey and slicked back tightly againsed his head and was wearing A black treanch coat that reaches to his shins. The coat has two rows of brass buttons side by side going down. He has tan pleated pants underneath that. in a flat moontoan voice" you do relize that that this is still MY school and it has been for many years you WILL not be in charge of anything nor get in the way god knows why i agreed on this but i will Not be made a fool of and you will not jeperdise this school or its students." hell he might be cold and crule but these students were his charges and he will make sure that nothing happens to them ever" do we reach that understanding Mr Mclean" he finished observing Chris with unblinking eyes Chris nodded "yes yes you totally have my word dude i.i. mean sir" Chris felt the mans black eyes boaring holes into him the man suddenly sneered "go away i am buisy Missy show them the door" he went back to his paper work.

Missy put her arm in Chris's shoulder as she closed the door she licked her lips and winked the door closing with a audible snap. Chris turned to the camra man Ace and snickerd them he smirked" ok viewers you have met our staff some a little creepyer than most some a little hotter than most and some just downright wierd looking so join us shortly when we introduce the vic... i mean students do you think this will be anything like Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour hmm.. Will we see Chef Hatchet here... Seriously doubt that dudes he is the new host for those ingrate teens i left back on the island will Chef survive on the island without me? Will i be murdered in my sleep here? Will Ace desert me "camra guy wishes if his family wasnt counting on him" How will the new kids react to getting here find out next time on **Total Drama School for the Extrordinarly... and cut" **Chris wipes sweat off his forhead "Dude the student will be here soon lets go to the front gates" walks away...

Meanwhile on a certain Island of Playa De Losa 24 teens were having the time of their lives with NO Chris NO camras NO interns and with Chef tied up in the basement they were living it up guess Chris forgot that he asked for the only camra man to go with him well the boss nor the producers will find out anytime soon they are to focused on the new show they were living up the good life. Relaxing on the couch a certin pair of bfffl's were laughing at chris as they saw him friek out on live tv "OMG Sadie did you like see that" "Oh i know Katie but Chris had it comin" they break out in giggles to their left a blonde bomshelle scowled at the tv "Chris is such a meanie he is a no good ******* and he needs a good ***** in his *** i hope he ********* and then he ******* she continuesly rants profanity as the other contestants stare at her in aww "WOW! Linds didn't know you had it in you" Geoff exclaimed.

**JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO HAVE THEM IN HERE SOMWHERE LOL;)**

Chris huffed as he got back to the front gate he stretched his back he took notice that his ears were ringing "You know i think someone somewhere is talkiing about me" he pondered then he shrugged it off he smiled smugly at the camra " Well you have now meet the faculty of Ephebus Academy and now we are going to meet the lucky students who should be coming momentarly" he exclaimed. "they are arriving alphabeticaly so hmm the first student should have been here by now" Chris looks at his watch "meow" startled Chris looks down and a golden curled cat was at his feet its intense ice blue eyes anilizing then smirking poof it transformed into a teenage girl standing only 5'2 her golden curles flying in the wind Chris jumped then regained his composure "well looks like Miss Fawn has decided to finally show herself" the teen still smirking strod forward and hissed "nice to see you i... look forward to getting to know you" poof she transformed back into said cat and trotted over to the tree finding comfort on a branch "O...Kay then well looks like we met the first of the students" Chris told the camra.

The next student waltzed through the gates another girl who walked proud with determination in her beautiful blue/green eyes her long redish brown hair and electric blue tips bobbed back and forth as she walked" OMG! Chris McLean it is such and honer to meet you im such a huge fan"she gushed in a sickingly sweet tone she seemed to be babbling on about this and that but Chris paid no attention to it for his attention was on her huge cheast as perverted thoughts plotted his brain the sudden silence cought Chris's attention he snapped out of his state and looked into the furios face of Kenzie Ashey her eyes narrowed gritting her teeth :im up her McLean" she hissed then summining up her powers of air she waved her hand and Chris went flying backwards landing on his rear the girl scoffed then muttered "pervert" the cat in the tree seemed to be snickering Kenzie immediatly cheered up and went over to the tree "oh yay another student!"the cat groaned and huffed reverting back to human as the two um got familiar with each other in the background Chris got up dusting himself he looked over at the teens one cheerful tying to make a new friend the other silently wishing she has a gun.. something to shut this usless nonstop blabbering up Chris opened his mouth "Don't say it Chris i know what you want to say but trust me don"t say it" a cheerful voice said Chris jumped and smirked at the new teen a male standing a small 5'1 with wavy londe hair and chockolate brown eyes full of warmth and something else Chris couldn't identify the teen had a big smile on his face" well well well our first male student Christoph Bennel our mind reader am i correct?" the 14 year old boy laughed his smile widening "you can call me Chris if you want" he tried to say superiorly but mirth was in his tone Chris frowned then smirked "naw dude i think i'll call you Christal OH no how about Chrissy" the boy's face turned upside down he shaked and reverts into a wolf like creature growling "call me Chrissy and it will be the last thing you do!" reverts into human "stick with Christoph please" he notices the two girls both looking at him curiously one in aww the other seemingly out of respect he went over to them smiling Christoph and Kenzie started yappin away to each other while Fawn seemed to fade out of the spotlight. Chris seemed to regain his composure again as yet again another male comes through the gates this one was wearing a Black shirt with a Red, Green and light blue dragons black shorts and converse with light blue eyes narrowed in myschif a playful smirl on his face " Ah Mitchell Finley" Chris exclaimed.

The boy named Mitchell observed his surroundings envisioning all the fun pranks he can commit while here, completely ignoring Chris he walked forward taking notice of the other three teens two of whitch were in a heated conversation of this and thatness the third observing him with a thoughtful frown on her face Mitchell gave a playful pout, Fawn blushed quickly turning away a scolwl on her face Mitchell went over to Kenzie and Christoph who introduced themselves. Chris opened his mouth when a blur knocked him flat off his feet "wha?" their stood befor him with looking at the academy in pure innocent amazment was a rather heavy looking teen wearing a white and black jumpsuit with white running shoes. with wide black eyes and brown hair he snapped out of his gaze and smiled wide "Chis Mclean man how are you im Sandro!" the big guy exclaimed slowly stood up wiping dust off himself "yes i noticed" Chris mummbles scowling Samdro saw three other students and was instintly at their sides pulling them into a big hug "hi guys!" Christoph, Kenzie, and Mitchell were pulled into a bear like hug by the big guy stuttering stuff like "dude cant breath!" and "OMG! my ribs!" Sandro let them go clutching his head "oww i got a headache" he whined "sorry dude thets all me" Mitchell stated his power out of wack again "darn it" he thought. Sandro immediatly cheered up "oh its dool dude" he looked around and lit up "OH a kitty!" the cat lounging on the tree stiffined and hissed and climed higher into the branches glaring down. Chris was doubled over laughing at the sceene Sandro caused "oh he totally beats Owen any day" he almost didn't notice another teen walking up a boy about 5'6 with straight blonde hair and blonde locks falling into his black eyes the boy's eyes were downcast he walked up slowly wearing a purple and black short-sleeve jacket with matching pants and black sneakers. He also has a purple scarf around his neck. and you can almost see it but both his hands were icey blue and he looked like he was shivering, Chris smiled and walked up extending his hand the boy recoiled slightly "hey kid you must be Praxie Fuun, right?" "um y yes" he went to shake hands and did but halfway through Chris recoiled in pain his hand icey blue and in pain "OW oh shi* that fu***** hurt go* dam* it!" Chris shouted waving his hand the teen whimpered and ran off by a tree the other students cracked up. Chris holding his hand asked the camra man Ace "dude can we delete that right?" The camra man shrugged Chris sighed shaking his head muttering.

Then suddenly a loud boom of electricity and standing at the gate illuminated by the bolt of lightning was an extremely sexy platnim blonde who's eye seemed to be sparkling silver wearing Denim skirt, black t-shirt, black Converse's she had a look of confidence on her porclin white face a smirk played at her lips she has a superior confidence about her she walked up to chris grabbing his still frozen hand and then Chris got a shock sent to his hand thawing it out Chris's mouth hung open dreamingly at her "you must be Josselyn Gates?". The girl tightens her grip her eyes narrowed Chris recieved another electric shock "Call me Lyn! Got it!" "yes yes dude let go um Lyn" the girl observes her surroundings Sandro waved Lyn grimanced shaking her head the went to stand next to Praxie the two of them standing in silence. Then all of a sudden a loud screetching BOOM nearly everyone covered their ears Fawn fell out of the tree transforming into her human self nealry hitting the ground but Mitchell managed to catch her befor that happened she blushed then purred as she was gently placed on the ground his arm around her shoulder she tied unsucesfully to keep her blush down Kenzie flew backwards into Cristoph whos fast reflexes caught her as she lost contol of her power by accident and their at the enterance stood a attractive teenage girl a smirk on her face looking board and superior she flipped her dark raven colored shoulder length hair she blew her bang out of her left eye which were almond shapped christal green she scoffed and walked over in front of Chris who was popping his ears becouse of her boom she created "Mclean, i am Fiona plesure to meet you" she them walks off and sits under a tree keeping her eyes on the growing crowd she locked eyes with Lyn and they began a glaring contest Chris chuckled noticing the beigining of a new rivalry.

Soft footsteps approaching and the entire group turned and fell under the spell of the next student she was most deffinetly labled The beauty Queen she has hip length platnim blonde hair her sideswept bangs the tips were pink fell into her hypnotic half lidden exotic silver eyes she smiled and gave Chris a hug "hi Chris how are you?" Chris blushed at the beauty that was hugging him "oh well hi guys im Tonia" she says to the rest of the students the girls glared the guys were in a daze over her she went to stand over near Lyn and Praxie trying to get Praxie to open up but he was silent Lyn observed her silently a smirk playing at her lips while Fiona scowled at her from her spot under the tree Chris snapped out of his daze as yet another teenager approaced. Chris snickered "ah our crazy little chatterbox Mariah Hollins" Mariah had strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes sparkling with youth and happiness she had a wide smile plastered on her face thet reminded Chris of Izzy then all of a sudden she took flight anf flew to Chris's side hugged him "hi Chris im Mariah and oh my god i am such a huge fan of yours its an honor to meet you" and she keeps chattin on and on in a Australian accent then she turns to the others "oh hi guys!" she then flew to Tonia, Lyn, and Praxie and she and Tonia immediatly struck up a conversation. Silent footsteps were barely heard Chris looked up the next teen was wearinga modern black leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt and skinny black tie underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, black converse, and a silver locket his ash black hair and dark onyx eyes he also seemed to havea scar on his right eyebrow he stopped seemed to notice everyone staring Chris greated him "Ah you must be Kei Izuru am i right dude?" Kei anilized Chris and the rest of the teenegers before silently walking into the shadows his onxz eyes scanning everything silently "alrighty then" Chris said slowly. Tonia and Mariah exchanged puzzeled shruggs befor going back to their conversation on teenage girl chit chat. Fiona and Lyn reterned to their glairing match Praxie sighed and sat down on the ground shivering Sandro, Kenzie, and Christoph were talking about their powers while Mitchell was playfully blowing in Fawn's ear, Fawn hissed and walked away hiding her blush she sat down next to Fiona and the two immideatly went into a deep conversation. Chris smiled "Well well well the next two students our Jamison sisters Wynter and Ebony hello ladies" Chris greated them Two teens walk up side by side one with long white blonde hair and piercing electric blue eyes wearing pink fitted t-shirt baby blue jeans that went down to her knees and pink flip-flops the other who seemed to be older her eyes seemed to be endless emerald green and shoulder length black hair with a single natural blood red streak in the front she was wearing black combat boots, fingerless glove on left hand, black mini-jacket, dark purple tank top, dark denim mini skirt, fishnets down to her knees, black ribbon around her neck the blonde named Wynter smiled "Oh hiya Chip i mean Chris" she giggles and hugs him the other Ebony deffinetly a goth sneered at Chis and walked away "hmm oh dont mind her she is just a perminint kill joy" Wynter told everyone and walked over to Fawn and Fiona whom were still in deep conversation diddnt notice her till she plopped down "hi guys!" she exclaimed the two girls startled then stared at her as Ebony stood near Kie niether of them talking.

The next person to walk forth was yet another girl she seemed to have that healthy Hawaiien tanned skin with hip length black hair and big doe-eyed brown eyes "Ah the lovely Miss Fauna Leilani has arrived" Chris stated. The girl grimanced "Call me Bambi everyone else does" she told him befor stamping in front of the camra, she then grabbed the camra glaring "Now all you out their listen and listen good! All of you out their are killers you are fu**** killing our Earth all the smoking and not reciycling and now you know i have powers so you fear me if i see anyone harming our inviorment in anyway i will phycically harm you if i have to!" she glares in the camra. Ace the camra guy seemed shakin as she backed up she sees the other teens and rushes over "hey guys i have this petition that will help our inviorment wanna sign it?" she asks. The others nervously exchanged glances. Bambi only collected Tonia, Sandro, Mitchell, Wynter, and Kenzie's signitures she steered clear of Ebony and Kei. "Daddy!" a squeeky voice cried out Chris turned and smiled broadly "Sean!" he opens his arms as the 12 year old youth lunges into his arms "Hows my boy doin?" Chris asks "oh im fine im so excited to be here!"Sean cried "thets good hows your mom by the way havent seen her in months." he boys innocent bright baby blue eyes fell his curly soft blonde locks swaying in the wind "she's fine didn't want me to be her though" Sean mumbled. Chris smirked deviously of course his x-wife wouldnt be happy that their only child was with him and not her "typical" he thought he looked down to the son he rarley see's since the nast divorce and custody battle a couple dozen months prieviously. "Well Sean go meet your new friends you will be with them for a while so go ahead we'll catch up later" the rather small looking boy went over to the group and was immediatly surrounded by a bunch of girls "Aww" they cooed at him and greated themselves Mitchell snickered shaking his head and Praxie had a small smile in his face at the sceene. A soft pop and suddently a teenage boy appered wearing burgundy zipup hoodie over dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers he had curly brown hair with a pair of black goggles and brown eyes. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck "um hi im Quin um yea" he seems unsure about himself and walks away and sits under a tree by himself Chris deemed him" The slacker, interesting." Chris thought but shruggs it off.

Then the next teen walked up with glimmering pure black eyes muscular body wearing a long purple and black buttoned-up hoodie with matching pants and black boots his hair was covered by the hood he carried a sword leaning it on his shoulder as he walked h bowed to Chris stated his name "Tomas Pane" and want to stand near Kei and Ebony. The next boy to walk forward was wearing a Long sleeved black shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, black beanie, gold cross around neck with ear length messt pure white hair and his eyes...WOW they were a lovely shade of purple very unique he stood his ground waved to the rest of the teens Mariah blushed as he caught her eyes he smiled at her then he looked at Chris "hey dude im Tk how's it going?" he asked politly Chis shugged "so and so my man so and so". Tk nodded and walked over to a secluded spot and waited Mariah giggled blushing. Then wearing a dirt road jacket with a white and black shirt underneath, matching pants and some dark sneakers his hair was purple in Mohawk with some light blue hair on the other sides of his head but the oddest thing about him was the black crow on his shoulder Chris smiled brightly "Corvus and his pet bird Karasu welcome!" Karasu cawed loudly Corvus gently soothed the crow he stared at Chris "Karasu is not a bird he is a crow please get that straight." Corvus told him then walked over next to Mitchell and the two nodded to each other Karasu still on hi shoulder. The next student was a girl who had dark brown eyes with layer Red (red red, not just orange) hair with orange streaks that go just past her shoulders and she was wearing a Red and black striped off the shoulder short sleeved top, black skinny jeans and dark red converse she had a ball of fire in her hand she seemed to be throwing in the air and catching it her dark brown eyes filled with boardum she extinguished her fire ball observed the growing crowd of people smirking she crossed her arms and went to lean on a tree away from the rest if them as if daring anyone to doublecross her Chris cleared his throat and looked into the camra "Well looks like we met our Rebel girl Scarlett Sanders always the cheerful soul arent we Scar?" Chris said then he dodged a fire ball he scowled at Scarlett who sneered back at him ready to make another fire ball. The next boy to walk through was wearing a simple black t-shirt that has ripped sleeves,dark blue shorts that reach to his knees,and white tennis shoes with amazing sea green eyes he waved to everyone present and smiled 'What's eveyone staring at?" he asked "Nothin Dean my man nothin just welcome to the academy bro." Dean looked at Chris then nodded his head and walked nead Scarlett standing next to her.

"Oh my god is this where we are staying?" announced the arrival of the newest sudent a female with dark brown eyes that have a yellow circle around the pupil and where the iris starts and her hair was dark brown hair with a slight natural curl, her peek-a-boo is dyed neon yellow, she has side bangs that are also streaked with neon yellow wearing A tight fitting black tank top, yellow skinny jeans, knee high black converse, yellow and black striped fingerless gloves she looked at the academy with detest "Its old i thought it would be like new i flew halfway across the world for this?" the new girl sighed shaking her head "oh well i suppose it would do" she said cheerfully befor walking up to Chris extending her hand "hello im Chelsea Sparks" she told him she then proceeded to scope out the guys her her eyes landing on Mitchell she walked over to him flirty, in the background Fawn snarled grinding her teeth "you know its like totally bad fot you if you grind your teeth" Wynter told her as Fiona chuckled at her new friends expence Fawn glared at Wynter "shut up!" she spat before transforming into a cat and disapearing. "Here comes the most complex of people now" Chris declaired as another person walked up the next dude he wore a black KISS t-shirt with two guitars crossing in the back, jeans and red converse his hair was a tall black mohawk with the tip dyed red with brown oval shaped eyes he put his hands on his hips "Hi Chris im Mozart Squiteri but please call me Mo" he said then it seemed as his while body quivered and instintly he changed his brown eyes turned harsh and he suddenly had straight shoulder length black hair and he wore a red v-cut short sleeved shirt with black skirt up to mid-thigh and black converse heels "and i am Monique" he/she whatever said in a harsh feminine voice He/she walked up too Chirs glaring "if you dont like me because I cross-dress and am a he/she I will sue you till blood comes out of your ass."he/she snarled then his/her body shook again reverting to his prievious state Mo smiled and walked away mosr of the others were creeped out about him a select few were entranced. Chris gulped "well looks like we just met our most unique student yet our Cross-dressing Jekyll & Hyde"."Hmm" someone said and thier stood a girl with Jet black, shoulder length, choppy, jagged and layered and Light gray, almond shaped eyes wearing a White v-neck, black vest, loose purple & black checkered tie, black skinny jeans, white converse she has scars in the shape of chains on her fingers seemed to be their a while observing everything she seemed cold and distant form everyone Trinity Asha Starkey was her name she then went to a sucluded area and observed everyone she smiled and waved at Sean who waved back.

The next person who walked through the gates wore a white labcoat with blue jeans, and a tan t-shirt under his labcoat he had intelligent bown eyes hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses his hair was midnight black and short he seemed to be deep in thought as he walked up then noticing Chris he grinned "Hey Chris i was wondering does this accademy have a science lab i wanted to continue my efforts in finding a cure for HIV i was recently working on it before i was accepted here" he continues on muttering gibberish as he walks by so lost in thought he didnt notice the low tree branch as he walked into it and crashed to the ground "ow" he cried landing on his rear end he was helped back to his feet by a soft pair of arms that held him straight he looked up and met the silver eyes of a platnim haired Beauty who was blushing his brown eyes glazed silghtly he gulped "T thanks i im Jeso Tacnu um wow your pretty" he stuttered "Oh your very welcome i im Tonia are you sure your alright that was a nasty fall" he nodded that he was alright as he walks away in a daze Tonia smiled and walked away to her new friend Mariah and both giggled slightly.

The next person was rather tall standing at 6'7 his sky blue eyes pierced your very soul he had loose short auburn hair and was wearing a Red lion shirt that has print on the back sayin' "If you mess with me+you=instant death of you", White ripped jeans and a black bead choker. he walked with confidence and had a cocky look on his face he looked around "What are you all looking at!" he asked ready for a fight "nothin bro nothin just a welcome" Chris soothed him. The tall teen semi-relaxed at that and muttered under his breath he walked away bumping into Chris, the camra man who saved the camra he nearly dropped with a shout of "hey!" the taller teen turned "What are you going to do about it!" Ace the camra man gulped "n nothing" he whispered holding his camra filming everything Chris chuckled "Wow that was one heck of an entrence by Phain Thomas!" he cried out Phain snorted and stood behind a tree out of view from everyone. The pitter patter of little feet came running up from the enterence and in view came a small pre-teen with light pink eyes and pale white blonde curles pulled into two ponytails falling down past her waist she was wearing light pink shorts and a white tank top that says "smile your important to me!" she stood only 4'7 and was petite she smiled showing off her shinny braces and a dimple "hi everyone im Liv plesure to meet you!" she says excitedly she runs up to Chris and gives him a big hug "Looks like our second youngest student has arived" Chris told everyone the pre-teen waved at everyone and almost everyone waved back, Sean ran up to her and gve her a hug they walked of shoulder to shoulder talking excitedly everyone "awwed!" at them.

Then the next teen arrived with long jet black hair and blood red eyes as he walked up. Chris looked this guy over then a lightbulb "oh yea the kid with the incredibly long name what was it again Jeaviussou or was it Jervennous somethin like that hmm, Oh well welcome to the accademy Javius!" Chris exclaimed. The new guy "Javius" snarled "My name is Javiusnocht-Ronst Unbreon, III (the Third) but call me Javiusnocht only Javiusnocht and nothing more" Javiusnocht warned Chris who quivered and quickly nodded "sure thing dude" he said the teen then comletly ignored everyone and walked off "dang these kids would give the old TDI cast a run for their money" Chris thought. Then the sound of wheels and next moment a teen riding a white and black cheeckerbored pattern board skated up stopping in front of Chris another tall teen at 6'2 wearing a red Tshirt with a pikachu on it and says in black letters "Pokemon are Bad-A**" He also wears black skinny jeans and navy blue converse he brushed his shaggy black hair out of his warm golden/bronze eyes "Hey Mclean dude wats up bro?" the teen asked while scopping out the crowd of students befor locking eyes on Chris who chuckled "Im fine Jake my man you excited to be here dude?" Jake nodded his head and went over to talk to Mitchell and Sandro.

The next person a girl who wore a Purple T-shirt with black skinny jeans and purple converse with brown hair thats in a tight bun and her bangs slightly cover her Dark blue eyes which seemed to be calculating her surroundings she had an arigant smug look in her pretty face she steps up to Chris and right away introduces herself "Chris Mclean i am Cameron Faith Woodlouse but dont call me that i go by Cammy so call me that" she says looking around in slight distaste "Well i suppose this will have to do you did get all my stuff my parents sent didnt you i simply cannot live without my personal objects i wont stand for anything less" she said bossily. Chris thought about it ( *you see Chris Mclean on the plane on his way here his first class seat was packed ith suitcases lables Cameron's personal objects he opens them and finds glamor, teen girl objects, cloths, and many other objects he had no use for so he shrugged and opened the door (the plane hadnt left yet BTW) and dumped everthing out on the platform while he snickerd shaking his head.*) Chirs laughed on the inside and looked into the girl's impationt eyes" Oh trust me its taken care of...Cammy." Chris told her she nodded and walked away standing by herself. Chris shook his head at the memory and muttered "oh great another Courtney" as another teen arrived her eyes were wide Charcole colored with dark red hair that reached her mid back and her silver side bangs framed her face gently she was wearing a sky blue V-neck Tshirt and black skinny jeans and for shoes she wore navy blue converse, she looked friendly enough "well by process of elimination i'd say your name is Paige Woods am i right?" Chris asked her, the girl nodded her head she shook Chris's hand "yep thats me" she said looking around siezing people up her eyes met Jake's causing them both to smile and blush she shook her head and giggeled and walked up to Lyn who looked board and greated her Lyn snapped out of it siezing her up and greated her not much talking but they were comfortable enough.

Chris looked into the camra "Well looks like we only have one more student to go and she should be her soon then they will all meet the Headmaster then the rest of the staff and set up" as he said that a asian girl in a fog like form behind him her she slowly became solid she was wearing a long green skirt and black off the shoulder top with long midnight black hair that went well past her hips her soft green eyes shone piece and maturity with a hint of myschifness she silently and gracefully walked up to Chris leaning her head on his shoulder and whispered hi his ear Chris jumped strtled and composed himself "Such a vision of of Beauty you are my dear" Chris told her kissing her hand the asian beauty softly smiled taking back her hand she bowed in respect "an honor to have meet you i am XiXi Xinghua and i believe i am your last student am i not" she asked softly Chris nodded as she walked to the crowd. Chris looked at the camra smiled broadly "Well their you have them the new students of Ephebus Academy, Villains or Hero's friends or foe's from Fawn Addams (* Said girl was sitting on the ground near Fiona and Wynter watching Mitchell she looked up as her name was called eyes narrowed*) to the lovely XiXi Xinghua (* said girl was buisy signing a petition Bambi had showed her both girls looked up muttering "stuff it!" in usion both looked at each other startled and blushing*) form our two youngest (*shows Sean and Liv sitting with Sandro laughing as the big guy said somthing funny the three looked up all three smiled brightly and waved*) "ah innocence" to our oldies (* Shows Mo aitting by himself filing his nails puoting as he looked up in annoyance/Monique snarls at him to Tomas Pane who was standing next to Kei and Ebony all three lookes sullen looked up and quickly looked away to Corvus who was quietly talking to Karasu completely ignoring eveything to Quin who was relaxing under a tree cracked open a eye then stretched looking away yawning*) "join us when they are introduced to the staff peace out from Ephebus Academy this is Chris Mclean" Fades out...for now until next time becouse we just ran out of film Wahahah!

Ok so what do you all think i hope i made your characters the way you wanted their were so many and this was my first story so please feal free to review please no harsh comments im a sensitive soul...not really LOL Pm me if you want!

The only characters i own are Deputy Headmistress Missy Payne and Liv Tyler!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
